Les âmes enlacées
by jade sheppard
Summary: Lyla est une jeune femme heureuse, seulement son petit ami a décidé de rompre , Elle rencontre alors un homme qui va changer sa vie , qui va l'entrainer dans une incroyable aventure , celle du cinéma, c'est sans compter sur son ex ... Rpattz fic
1. Chapter 1

Voilà c'est une fiction avec l'acteur Robert Pattinson , j'espère que ça vous plairas , je précise que je ne m'appelle pas du tout Lyla , tout cela n'est que fiction , j'admire le travail de cet acteur et sa façon d'être voilà la raison pour laquelle j'ai écris cette fiction. En ce moment je n'ai pas de correctrice , aussi j'espère que vous ne me tiendrais pas rigueur des fautes qui pourrait y avoir. Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire.

La journée avait était longue et je n'avais qu'une hâte rentré à la maison , où l'homme que j'aimais m'attendait surement , en tout cas je l'espérais , j'avais bien besoin de ses bras autour de moi pour me remettre de cette journée éprouvante. Je sortis du tramway où régnais une chaleur étouffante , je dus comme à l'habitude poussé quelques voyageurs pour pouvoir me retrouvé à l'air libre , le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et il n'y avait pas un souffle pour brisé la chaleur écrasante. Il fallait l'avoué je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé l'été , même quand j'étais jeune , je regardais autour de moi et pris une rue étroite qui me conduisit devant la porte de mon immeuble , elle était vieille on aurait pu dire sans y regarder de plus près que cet endroit était abandonné , elle avait pourtant une belle pâtisse. Je m'appuyai de toutes mes forces contre le lourd battant , m'engouffrant avec plaisir dans le vestibule encore frais, mais aussi sombre , mes yeux mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité , puis ramasser le courrier , acte banale dans une journée qui ne le serais bientôt plus. Je gravis les escaliers qui me séparait encore de mon canapé. Ma porte elle non plus ne payait pas de mine , mais elle était robuste et pleine de charme , j'entendais des bruits étouffé derrière celle ci . Je poussais le battant et me retrouvé face à face avec mon petit ami , entouré de multiples sacs de voyage , mes mains se serrèrent autour de notre courrier et mon cœur se mis à battre à coup redoublé , je lui lançais un regard incrédule , son regard à lui était froid :

« - Il faut qu'on parle » me lança t-il

« - Tout de suite ? » hésitais je , trop heureuse d'essayer de différer l'échéance

« -Oui » reprit il durement

Il se dirigea vers le salon où je tentais de le suivre malgré mes appréhensions , il se tenait debout et semblait perdre patience , je déglutis et lui souris , comme pour me rassurer moi même , je m'installais sur le canapé user du salon :

« - De quoi s'agit il » ne voulant pas reconnaître que je le savais déjà

« - Écoute ….je ….c'est finit » il avait perdu sa belle assurance

« - de quoi tu parles ? » il fallait qui le dise , qu'aucun doute ne subsiste

« - Toi ...moi , c'est finit »

« -Quoi ….? »

« - Je vais partir ...maintenant »

« -...... » aucun mot ne voulut plus sortir de ma gorge et pourtant mille pensée fusait dans mon esprit , connaître les raisons , des explications j'en avais besoin , mais les mots ne semblait pas vouloir se formé derrière mes lèvres , je le dévisageais , le regard embué, il détourna le sien et partit sans d'autres mots , j'étais comme paralysé , mes muscles refusé de m'obéir , au loin j'entendis la porte claqué , un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'appartement. Je ne su jamais combien de temps je resté sans bougé puis la douleur brisa peu à peu mon bouclier , elle se déversa de toute son ampleur dans mes veines , j'aurais pu croire que de la lave en fusion se pressé derrière mes iris , en quelques instants le barrage céda et un torrent de larme glissa sur mes joues pâles.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir , la nuit était surement tombé et à vrai dire c'était le cadet de mes soucis , les larmes ne voulait pas se tarir et je m'étais laisser glisser le long du canapé , si bien que j'étais désormais allongé sur le sol , de manière plutôt désordonné , mes cheveux devait être plus proche du nid de corneille maintenant et ma robe à un chiffon ou une serpillère …

J'avais l'étrange impression que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceau, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me relevait , je tentais pourtant de me redressai tout d'abord sur les coudes , je ne pouvais décemment pas rester par terre , lui faire le plaisir d'être si meurtri par son départ , je ne comprenais pas ce choix, nous nous aimions , c'est ce que je croyiez jusqu'à ce soir , maintenant la seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'est que moi je l'aimais , un amour qui me revenait en pleine figure. J'étais maintenant sur mes deux pieds , mes jambes tremblait , je m'agrippais au mur le plus proche pour être sûr de ne pas m'étalai de nouveau sur le sol , d'où je n'aurais plus envie de bouger s'il venait de nouveau à ma rencontre , je titubais dans le couloir , pénétrais dans la chambre , les tiroirs des commodes , les armoires , tout était ouvert , ma lingerie , mes vêtements tout était éparpillé sur le sol , il avait été vraiment pressé de partir remarquais je abasourdi , les larmes mouillé encore mon visage . Parmi ce voile je distinguais notre lit , à présent ce notre n'avait plus aucun sens , je me laissais tombé sur le matelas frais , mes yeux se fermèrent malgré moi et je plongeais dans un sommeil sans rêve. Ce fut la sonnerie de la porte qui me réveilla , je sautais sur mes pieds et me dirigeais vers la porte , je l'ouvris sans réfléchir , c'était lui , mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et la colère bouillonnait dans le creux de mon estomac , ses yeux s'agrandirent en me voyant , je me fichais de l'aspect que je pouvais bien avoir :

« - qu'est que tu fais là »

« -J'ai oublié....mon portable » marmonna t-il

Il avait de la chance que je ne l'ai pas trouvé , je lui fis signe d'entré il sembla hésité mais l'envie de récupérer l'objet le décida tout à fait , il se dirigea vers la chambre , je lui suivais , je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser se défilai cette fois :

« - Alors …. »

« -Quoi ? » bégaya t-il

« - vas tu me dire pourquoi? »

Il sembla réfléchir , après tout n'était ce pas le minimum quand on quitter une personne qu'on avait aimer ou du moins quand on l'avait prétendu , il évita mon regard comme la veille :

« - si tu insistes »

Je ne répondis rien , espérant qu'il comprendrait que la réponse était oui

« - Il y a une autre fille »

Je déglutis , c'était comme un coup de poignard:

« - depuis combien de temps ? »

« - six mois »

Je ne m'était rendu compte de rien , une autre douleur fit son apparition dans mon fort intérieur , je culpabilisé :

« - J'espère pour toi que tu as tout récupéré ... »

Je lui désigné la porte , contrôlant mon émotion , puis croiser ses prunelles grises:

« -Je la connais ? »

« -Non »

Je le poussais dehors et lui fermais la porte au nez , je m'effondrait sur le lit de nouveau en pleurs , pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il revienne , pourquoi avait il fallu que je l'aime

Mon corps était encore secoué de sanglots , j'étais immobile , à plat ventre sur le lit défait. Je n'aurais jamais cru être si peiné un jour . Qui pouvait imaginer pleurait autant pour un homme , un homme comme lui , oui pourtant je lui avais tout donné , mon innocence , ma confiance ...il m'avait trahi et moi je n'avais rien vu , je lui en voulais , je m'en voulais. Le téléphone sonna , il sonna longtemps , c'était surement mon boulot mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de parler à quelqu'un , encore moins pour me justifier de mon absence. Ma respiration était haletante , j'étais essoufflé, je roulais sur le dos , regardant le plafond , je sentis une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara de moi , comment pourrais je rester dans cet appartement … pourtant j'aimais cet appartement mais comment supporté ce fantôme qui le hanterait … je me redressais dans le lit et enroulais mes bras autour de mes genoux. Le regard fixé sur mon réveil je regardais la trotteuse faire son chemin , fixant mon esprit sur cette course pour m'évader de ma tristesse , peu à peu le flot de mes larmes se tarit, pourtant j'avais encore soif de larmes . Le temps défilai lentement , la douleur lancinante de son départ , ses aveux n'avait pas briser mes sentiments , chaque minutes , chaque secondes m'était pénible , de nombreux souvenirs me revenait en mémoire , il avait jouer la comédie , il avait jouer avec mes sentiments. Où que je pose mon regard , je me souvenais de lui dans ma vie , j'avais envie de vomir , il fallait que je sorte d'ici , que je m'éloigne de son odeur , de ses traces , de l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouver mon appartement , de ma torpeur. J'étirais mes bras , passai un jean et un pull, enfilant rapidement une paire de converses et sortais dans la rue , mon sac sur l'épaule , le ciel était sombre , la nuit était tombé sans que je m'en soit rendu compte , il faisait un peu froid même . Je ne savais pas vraiment où allait , je déambulais dans les rues sans but réel , plongé dans mes pensées , je passais dans un tabac encore ouvert à cette heure là et m'achetais un paquet de clopes , j'avais arrêtais depuis des années mais l'occasion se prêter à une rechute , je le glissais dans mon sac et poursuivis mon chemin. Je me demandais encore comment je n'avais pas pu voir qu'il me trompait , pourquoi ne pas être parti de suite , pourquoi m'avoir fais croire en quelques chose qui n'existait plus ….

Je marchais depuis de longues minutes quand quelques chose attira mon attention , plus que du bruit , ça ressemblait à une ambiance de folie , je regardais autour de moi , je reconnu un club , le genre d'endroit où je n'avais jamais oser entré mais ce soir il fallait que je vois du monde , que je me noie dans la foule , d'un pas décidai je me dirigeais vers la porte du club que je poussais avec force , aucun doute ce qui avait attiré mon attention venait bien de là , il régnait une odeur doucereuse , mon regard se balada dans la salle , les personnes présentes était debout , frappant au rythme de la musique qui arriver à sa fin , les applaudissement fusèrent et le musicien quitta la scène. Je me dirigeais vers une petite table dans un coin isolé du groupe d'habitué , il était de nouveau pris dans leurs discussions , attendant l'artiste suivant , je sortis une cigarette de mon sac et l'allumer , j'allais surement avoir l'air d'une idiote à m'étouffer , mais tant pis. Tout à coup le silence se fit , mon regard se fixa sur la scène , impatiente de découvrir qui allais jouer . Un jeune homme fit son apparition , une guitare sous le bras , un bonnet masquant ses cheveux, toutefois quelques mèches de cheveux s'en échapper , il avait une légère barbe , mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de lui. Il prit place sur un tabouret et marmonna quelques mots , je comprenais vaguement qu'il était anglais ….Il accorda sa guitare pendant quelques minutes , mon menton reposer sur ma paume , impatiente de l'entendre chanter , puis les accords retentirent dans le club, douce , subtile. Sa voix se mêla à la mélodie , une voix un peu grave mais pas trop , une voix magnifique à vrai dire , un silence religieux accueillis cette prestation.

Une autre chanson suivis la première , sa voix toujours aussi sublime , ma cigarette c'était consumé entre mes doigts sans que je l'eut fumé , la salle était petite mais ma table me permettait de le dévisageai de manière presque impoli sans qu'il s'en rende compte, J'attrapai une nouvelle cigarette que je portais à mes lèvres , je tirai dessus et comme je m'y attendais toussais en essayant d'être aussi discrète que possible , je fis mine d'interpeller une serveuse qui s'approcha de moi en me dévisageant :

« ce que vous avez de plus fort » demandais je poliment

Rapidement je me retrouvais avec un verre de liqueur dans la main , je l'avalais d'un trait , aussitôt je serrais le bord de la table entre mes doigts , ressentant la brûlure de l'alcool descendre dans ma gorge , je n'avais jamais rien bu d'aussi fort . La musique avait stoppé et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçu , le beau jeune homme avait déjà disparu sous une salve d'applaudissements. Mon visage s'affaissa depuis le début de la soirée , même lui m'étais un peu sortis de la tête , la douleur repris sa place de ma poitrine aussi vivement qu'elle s'était retiré à l'écoute de cette voix suave teinté d'accent britannique … Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et retenais les larmes qui menaçait de couler de nouveau , je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à pleurer surtout pour un homme qui m'avait trompé , mais l'amour est traitre , il vous rend heureuse et peut tout aussi bien vous faire souffrir d'une manière plus puissante qu'il ne vous à rendu heureuse, oui je l'aimais encore , oui et cet amour je le craignais mettrais du temps à se tarir. Autour de moi les gens discuter , partais , je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il pouvait être . Je pris une autre cigarette et décidai de la fumée dehors histoire de me dégourdir les jambes avant que les musiciens reviennent et surtout j'espérais secrètement avoir la chance de réentendre la douce voix de l'anglais, je poussais la porte et allumé la clope entre mes lèvres , adossé à la devanture se trouvé un petit groupe de fumeur , je m'adossais contre un lampadaire un peu à l'écart, la nuit semblait avoir bien avancé mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer , de me retrouver seule , de me retrouver là , dans cet appart.. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais , j'étais tendu , chaque muscles de mon corps l'était de retenir mon envie de laisser aller , des larmes roulé malgré moi sur mes joues (_allais je donc me transformer en fontaine)_ une voix me fit sursauter , je reconnus le timbre , magnifique

« - Excusez moi ….vous auriez du feu ? »

Je relevais les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver , que c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait , quand il vit mon visage il cessa de sourire , ce qui fit tomber un poids dans mon estomac , il se tut quelques instants :

« vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme avec cet accent irrésistible

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et lui souris pitoyablement :

« tout va bien »

je lui tendis mon briquet me fichant éperdument qu'il me le rende , subjugué par son charme , vu de plus près il était fracassant , une barbe naissante , un visage doux et des yeux que plus jamais je n'oublierais. Il alluma sa cigarette et me rendis mon briquet que je saisis les mains tremblante , il me souris , les yeux emplis d'inquiétude cependant , il n'avait pas du gober mon mensonge:

« vous avez beaucoup de talent » bégayais je pour changer de sujet

« Merci ….c'est la première fois que je vous voit au club »

« oui ….je me baladais et j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus »

C'est à ce moment là qu'un de ses potes l'appela , il répondit en anglais et se retourna vers moi:

« Je dois ,y aller , on se retrouve dedans ….j'espère que vous reviendrais »

Et retourna vers ses amis , j'étais sûre d'avoir rougis comme une idiote , c'était tout moi ça .


	2. Chapter 2

les passages en gras sont du POV Robert

**J'avais rejoins les autres et je dus me retenir de ne pas jeté un regard par dessus mon épaule , je tirais sur ma clope , les autres autour de moi riait à une blague stupide que venait de faire Tom , Tom avais beau être un ami d'enfance , il n'en rester pas moins que la plupart du temps il avait un humour particulier voir déplorable quand il était ivre. Mes pensées était toujours tourné vers cette jeune fille , je ne pouvais dire pourquoi mais je m'en faisais pour elle , alors que j'avais croisé son regard que quelques secondes , mais quelques chose m'avait marqué dans ses prunelles noisettes parsemé d'éclats verts , ils était emprunt de tristesse , son sourire était doux , un étrange sentiment se rependait en moi , je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir cela. Nous retournions à l'intérieur et je serais le premier à repasser sur scène , j'espérais qu'elle resterait , j'espérais croiser de nouveau son regard , comprendre cette tristesse , essayait de la faire disparaître ….Il ne restais plus grand monde dans le club, des habitués qui passait leurs soirées ici , des insomniaques et elle , elle avait prit une table dans un coin sombre , mais je pouvais discerner ses mouvements , elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux , ses yeux perdu dans le vague. Je pris place sur la tabouret se trouvant sur la scène , enlever mon bonnet et passai ma main dans mes cheveux , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder , mes doigts se mirent naturellement à jouer une mélodie triste , je pris une bouffée d'air pour me détendre et commençait à chanter , les yeux sur cette petite française , ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je vis qu'ils brillaient comme tout à l'heure , de nouveau elle pleurait , mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine , il fallait que je sèche ses larmes , qu'elle me sourit de nouveau. Je connaissais à peine cette fille et pourtant je souffrais de la voir ainsi , que m'arrivait il ? **

Je pleurais comme une idiote , et ce qui était pire c'est que le magnifique jeune homme qui était sur scène m'avait vu , il devait penser que j'étais folle ou pathétique voir les deux , je me sentais pathétique en tout cas , pourtant ma volonté se buttait contre le refus de mes larmes de cesser de couler . Je posais ma tête sur mes bras et me laisser envahir par la douce musique de l'anglais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un homme aussi craquant et visiblement sensible m'ai souris, surtout avec la tête que je devais avoir , mais dés que j'avais vu ses yeux , quelques chose en moi avait fais disparaître tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous , j'avais oublié mon chagrin , troublé par sa gentillesse face à moi une inconnue , incapable d'aligner deux mots intéressant . Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser , j'étais détruite par ce que je vivais mais en même temps ma douleur passer en second plan quand je croiser ses yeux à lui . Sans m'en rendre compte je fus emporter par le doux réconfort du sommeil.

**Mes yeux revenais sans cesse à elle , elle avait poser son visage sur ses bras et ses yeux était fermé , un sourire idiot et inexplicable s'étira sur mon visage . La fin de mon tour de chant arriva , j'allais écouter les autres des petites coulisses derrière la scène , Tom devenait grognon , nous nous préparâmes à partir , je pris ma guitare sous le bras et me dirigeais vers la sortie , elle était toujours là et je me rendis compte qu'elle dormait , sa respiration était régulière et son visage avait perdu toute tristesse laissant place à un air serein. Je la regardais quelques instants , je me demandais si j'allais la revoir , si elle reviendrais , si la prochaine fois elle n'aurait plus cet air triste. Je posais ma guitare contre une table , profitant que Tom soit aller chercher sa voiture , je retirer ma veste et la déposais sur les épaules de l'endormie , je ne savais pourquoi mais j'avais le sentiment que je ne pourrais pas accepter qu'elle ne soit pas là le lendemain soir , je serais déçu …. Je la contemplais encore quelques instants quand Tom klaxonna dehors et j'allais devoir bataillé pour qu'il me laisse conduire , je tenais à ma vie et lui laisser le volant n'était pas une garantie que je le reste. **

Je me réveillais en sursaut , mon subconscient venait de s'amuser avec mes sentiments. Le club était désert et semblait sur le point de fermer , je regardais autour de moi , il n'était plus là puis je me rendis compte d'un poids sur mes épaules , à qui pouvait être cette veste , je fouillais dans les poches à la recherche d'un indice ….Puis en respirer le parfum , un mélange de tabac et d'une odeur enivrante ,je fermais les yeux et m'en emplissais les poumons , alors j'en fus sûr c'était sa veste , la veste du beau britannique , je ne sus expliquer pourquoi mais j'en étais convaincu , pire , je voulais croire que c'était lui . N'était ce pas incroyable de penser ainsi à un homme quand on viens d'être largué ?

Je marchais dans les rues déserte de la ville , essayant de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je rentre , que je ne pouvais pas rester dehors , je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller. Je resserrais la veste autour de mes épaules pour me protéger du vent qui se levait , le chemin du retour me prit un temps fou mon corps se refusé à avancer plus vite et aussi car j'essayai de mémoriser le chemin du club. J'étais convaincu que j'y retournerais le lendemain soir , retrouver cette paix , et puis il fallait bien que je lui rende sa veste , que je le remercies . Arriver devant ma porte , je laissais tomber mes bras le long de mon corps , je savais ce qui m'attendait. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux en bataille et soupiré , autant rentré que rester sur le seuil aux yeux de tous . Je déposais mon sac sur le petit meuble de l'entrée et fermer les tiroirs que David n'avait pas pris le soin de fermer en partant , je suspendais la veste sur le porte manteau , la respirant encore une fois. Puis je me déshabillais rapidement et enfilais un sweat beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Après avoir fais une rapide toilette , je me glissais dans les draps glacé , me roulant sur le côté. Le tic tac de la pendule viens de nouveau me hanté , malgré mon épuisement physique et psychologique le sommeil ne venait pas . Je tournais et viré dans mon lit essayant de penser à autre chose que le chaos qui régnait dans mon appartement et dans mon cœur. Au bout d'un moment je m'assit dans mon lit et glissais de nouveau un regard sur les vestiges de notre rupture précipité. Je me glissais hors du lit et commençais à ramasser mes sous vêtements qui jonchait le sol , je les pliais avec soin les rangeant dans la commode face au lit , ça faisait du bien de faire quelques chose . Je passais ensuite au reste de l'appartement , quand j'eus finis de tout ranger , je passais au nettoyage , essayant en vain d'effacer toutes traces de David , ça avait au moins l'avantage de me vider la tête. Quand je me laissais de nouveau tomber sur mon lit je m'endormis aussitôt , un sommeil sans rêve , paisible et réparateur. A mon réveil je m'étirais et mon regard se porta sur la pendule , il était encore tôt , je me levais pour ne pas être tenter de rester dans mon lit toute la journée . Je vis la veste dans le vestibule et mon cœur se serra , des hommes aussi gentils pouvait il vraiment exister ? Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit , je retournais entièrement le placard du salon qui contenait mes fournitures de tricot et dénichai ce que je chercher , la laine avait exactement la bonne couleur , je m'assit en tailleur dans un fauteuil et déposais les pelotes sur mes genoux , les aiguilles dans les mains je commençait à monter les mailles , mes doigts se mouvant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fais dans cet exercice, peu à peu les rangs se succéder , espérant pouvoir finir avant d'y retourner.

**Je rejoignis Tom , il klaxonnai encore quand je me postais du côté de sa portière , vraiment il avait bu trop de cocktail ce soir , je le tirer hors de l'habitacle et le poster derrière la volant , il pris place à ma gauche , s'affalant sur son siège , il me regardait et ne disait rien , je remis le contact. Cette voiture était antique mais elle rouler encore comme une jeunette. Je roulais depuis quelques minutes quand Tom sembla reprendre vie :**

**« -Où est ta veste ? » s'étonna t-il **

**« - je l'ai oublié au club »**

**« - et bien qu'est que t'attend pour faire demi tour? »**

**Son regard m 'irradier le dos et je compris que je n'arriverais pas à me défiler , même ivre Tom arriver à être perspicace , un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues :**

**« - eh bien … je … en fait »**

**« - accouche Pattinson »**

**« - je l'ai prêté... » espérant qu'il s'en tiendrait là , c'était mal connaître Tom **

**« - et on peut savoir à qui? »**

**« - Tu sais ... »**

**« - Non je ne sais pas » coupa t-il**

**« - et si tu me laisser finir ? »**

**« - oui excuse moi , l'alcool à tendance à me rendre impatient »**

**Cette remarque me fit sourire car Tom n'avait pas souvent cette excuse derrière laquelle se cacher . Je respirais un bon coup**

**« - tu sais la fille à qui j'ai demandé du feu ? »**

**« - oui ? » essayant de contenir sa curiosité**

**« - et bien … je ne sais pas , elle m'intrigue , elle dormait quand nous sommes partis et je lui est laissé ma veste pour pas qu'elle est froid » avouais je penaud **

**Tom éclata de rire et me pinça la joue:**

**« - je te reconnais bien là , Robinou »**

« - **je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça »**

**« - Il faut bien que je remplace tes sœurs et puis je suis sûre qu'au fond , tu adores »**

**« - tu rêves Tom »**

**« - Bon revenons à nos moutons , c'est qui cette fille ? » la curiosité semblait l'avoir dégrisé**

**« - justement , je ne sais pas du tout qui elle est »**

**« - Oh oh , le coup de la fille mystère » **

**Je le fusillais du regard , il toussa pour masquer son rire:**

**« -Tu vas la revoir ? » demanda t-il plus sérieux **

**« - Je l'espère » marmonnais je **

**« - elles sont toutes à tes pieds de toutes façon »**

**« - Oui … peut -être »**

**Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence , j'aide Tom à monter dans notre appartement , il se rendit tout de suite dans sa chambre d'où émergea bientôt des ronflements bruyants. Je pris une bière dans le frigo et me laisser choir sur le fauteuil lounge du salon. Le visage de cette française ne me quitter pas , sa tristesse , sa voix , ses yeux , rien ne me quitter et je n'avais qu'une envie être à demain soir. Je pris ma guitare et fis vibrer les cordes . **

Je venais de finir la dernière pelote de laine et je m'en étonner moi même , je n'avais jamais tricoté aussi vite , bon d'accord c'était une simple écharpe mais je n'en revenais pas malgré tout , j'avais utilisé le « point de riz » et le résultat était sobre . Je posais les aiguilles et l'écharpe sur le fauteuil et m'étirais. Maintenant que mon esprit n'était plus occupé , la tristesse refit son apparition mélangé à un autre sentiment , confus … Je passais devant la cuisine , sans m'y arrêter je n'avais aucune envie de manger , le simple fait d'y penser me dégouter. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain , laisser tomber mes vêtements sur le sol et me glisser sous le jet brulant de la douche. Les muscles de mon dos se détendait peu à peu , tandis que mon esprit vagabondait , je repensais à ma rencontre avec David , c'était y presque trois ans , avant lui je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir plaire à un homme , d'ailleurs je n'avais pas cru lui plaire au début , je me méfiais de ses intentions. J'étais entrain de lire dans un parc quand il m'avait abordé , il était avec ses potes et m'avait invité à boire un verre , devant son insistance et son sublime regard noisette , je n'avais pu résister . Il m'avait était très difficile de faire confiance à David , faire confiance à un homme , eux qui m'avait fais douter de moi pendant des années , il s'était révélé qu'il était cultivé , intéressant et doux , enfin j'avais déchanté depuis son aveux , il m'avait trahi , ramenant mes peurs sur le devant de la scène , comment avais je pu croire qu'il serait fidèle à une fille comme moi . Après vingts minutes de douche je me décidais à sortir , j'enroulais une serviette autour de ma poitrine, je me tourner vers le miroir , le débarrassant de la buée qui le recouvrer d'un geste de la main , découvrant mon reflet. J'avais la peau plus blanche que jamais et des cernes ornait le dessous de mes yeux , je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'avais une tête affreuse . Je pris le soin de démêler mes cheveux et les sécher à l'aide de mon sèche cheveux. Je laissais tomber sur mes épaules et passé la main dedans , puis j'enfilais un jean un peu trop long pour mes jambes , en cherchant un pull pour mettre par dessus mon débardeur , je tombé sur un tas de lettre d'amour que David m'avait écrite , je serrais le poing et les balançait à travers la pièce , je trouvais enfin le pull que je cherchais , qui laissait entrevoir mon débardeur et mon décolleter , des petites ballerines et un bonnet tombant sur l'arrière de ma tête (désolée j'ai pas trouvé d'images). Il fallait que je sorte au plus vite , je glissais l'écharpe dans mon sac , la dernière chose que je fis avant de partir , fus d'enfiler la veste de l'anglais.

Il faisait froid bien que nous soyons au printemps , le réchauffement de la planète avait vraiment détraqué les saisons . Je marchais à pas rapide tout en regardant autour de moi pour être sûre de retrouver le chemin du club, les bras serré autour de ma poitrine pour me protéger du vent . Dès que j'étais sortis de l'appartement ma tristesse c'était envolé , je n'étais pas très au courant de ce qu'on devait ressentir en cas de rupture vu mon peu d'expérience en matière de relation amoureuse , c'était ma première à vrai dire , mais j'étais sûre surtout dans mon cas , qu'on ne devait pas être aussi heureux que l'homme que vous aimait vous dise qu'il ne ressent plus rien pour vous et qu'il vous à tromper , j'en arriver donc à la conclusion que j'étais étrange , bien que je le sache depuis longtemps il était toujours troublant d'y penser . Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques rues du club et mon cœur battait la chamade , j'étais intimidé à l'idée de lui parlé , j'avais toujours était intimidé par les autres , ce qui expliqué sans doute pourquoi mon histoire avec David avait été la seule . Je réalisais que je ralentissais l'allure , j'avais peur de la réaction qu'il aurait , n'était ce pas un peu excessif de tricoté toute une journée pour remercier un type qu'on avait vue qu'une seule et unique fois . Je respirais un grand coup et bifurquais dans une rue étroite , menant à celle un peu plus vaste où se trouvait ce foutu club. Enfin j'aperçus la devanture , elle me semblait presque familière . On entendait déjà la musique s'échappait par la porte entrouverte. Je sortais une cigarette de mon sac et la portais à ma bouche , décidément j'allais reprendre cette mauvaise habitude. Après une dernière hésitation, je me décidais enfin à entrer , je m'assit à la même table que précédemment et commander une bière. La scène était déserte et je me demandais s'il serait là comme il l'avait dit , je l'espérais , je l'espérais même un peu trop. Je sortis un livre de mon sac et commençait ma lecture mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer trop obnubilé par ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire ….je ne connaissais même pas son nom , c'était pathétique.

**Je trépignais dans les loges , jamais je n'avais été aussi nerveux , Tom me regarder faire les cents pas sans rien dire , je me demandais si elle serait là , si j'aurais la chance qu'elle vienne m'écouter de nouveau. Je me laissais tomber sur un fauteuil et me prenait le visage dans les mains , ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé de penser ainsi à une fille que j'avais vu seulement quelques instants , mais je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je soupirais , sortant Tom de son mutisme :**

**« - qu'est qui te préoccupe Robinou? »**

**Je ne relevais pas car je savais qu'il disait cela pour me détendre **

**« - je pense à cette fille ... »**

**« - tu ne sais même pas si elle seras là ce soir » répliqua t-il en retrouvant son sérieux**

**« - justement , tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie qu'elle soit là »**

**« - comment une fille dont tu ignores le prénom , que tu as vu juste quelques secondes peux te faire cet effet là ? » **

**« - je ne sais pas ...Tom , je ne sais pas »**

**« - c'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre Robinou » il avait retrouver sa bonne humeur**

**Nous fûmes interrompu par le patron du club , c'était mon tour de jouer , pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais le trac , une boule c'était formé dans ma gorge . Je respirais un coup pour chasser mon envie de vomir , je saisit ma guitare et rejoignis la scène , mes yeux balayèrent rapidement la salle , au début je ne la vis pas et mon cœur se serra , j'étais déçu. Je pris place devant le micro et fit vibrer les cordes , le silence fut total , mes doigts formèrent les premiers accords sur ma guitare , mon regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur la salle , quand je la vis , elle s'était installé à la même table que la veille , je ne la voyais pas bien mais c'était bien elle , elle était entrain de lire , le visage posais dans sa main , j'esquissais un sourire , elle portait ma veste , ça lui allais très bien. Je me mis à chanter et je la vis redressait la tête , un sourire plus beau que le premier qu'elle m'avait adressé se dessin sur ses lèvres , mon trac s'envola et je mis tout mon cœur dans les paroles. Elle ne me quittait pas du regard et elle ne semblait pas voir que je la regardais. Bientôt venu l'heure de ma pause avant que je ne retourne chanter , le patron me laisser assez de liberté. Je sortis suivis de Tom m'en grillé une , elle était là contre le même réverbère que la veille , ses doigts tremblait autour de sa cigarette. Tom me passa son briquet :**

**« - Je ne t'avais jamais entendu chanter comme ça »**

**« - Que veux tu dire ? » **

**« - d'habitude tu chantes comme une casserole mais là …. » me taquina t-il**

**« - au moins ça nous évites que tu t'y essayes , et je suis bien content de pouvoir épargné ça à des oreilles humaines » répliquais je **

**Nous éclatâmes de rire , Tom jeta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et esquissa un sourire , il me donna une tape sur l'épaule et écrasa sa propre cigarette , il tourner déjà les talons: **

**« - tu es vexer , Tomy ? »**

**« - ne t'en fais pas Robinou , je veux seulement laisser cette jeune fille te parler … visiblement c'est moi qui l'effraie »**

**« - avec ta tête je la comprends » dis je en le laissant partir , je m 'appuyais contre un mur. Je sentais mon cœur s'affolait , puis enfin elle se décida à s'approcher de moi , elle avait les yeux baissé et je discernait une rougeur sur ses joues , je lui souris pour l'encourager , je me demandais si c'était aussi dur pour elle que pour moi de parler à des inconnus , elle soupira puis me regarda dans les yeux :**

**« - bonsoir » sa voix tremblait **

**« - bonsoir » ne sachant quoi dire d'autre **

**« - je ...je voulais vous remerciez pour la veste …. »**

**« - je....comment ? »**

**Ses joues rosirent de nouveau , c'était adorable :**

**« - je ne sais pas ….je ne sais même pas votre nom »**

**« - tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ….Robert , Rob pour les amis » dis je en me surprenant moi même , elle serra la main que je lui tendais , ses paumes était fraîche dans les miennes qui comme à leurs habitudes était chaudes, je déglutis :**

**« - moi non plus je ne connais pas ton prénom ... »**

**«- Lyla... »**

**« - enchanté...Lyla » le rouge me montait aux joues moi aussi , puis elle sembla réalisais quelques choses , elle retirait ma veste de ses épaules malgré le vent :**

**« - garde là , tu me la rendras plus tard » la rassurais je , de nouveau elle détourna les yeux , elle fouillais dans son sac et elle sembla enfin trouver ce qu'elle chercher , elle me tendit un petit paquet , je le saisit avec précaution:**

**« - mais ...pourquoi »**

**« - c'est ma façon ...de te remercier » bégaya t-elle , de nouveau ses yeux était triste **

**J'ouvris le paquet avec délicatesse et découvrait une écharpe , elle était de la même couleur que mon bonnet , mon cœur se serra de nouveau , je la glissais autour de mon cou , elle sentait bon. Je m'approchai d'elle , ma main se posa naturellement sur sa joue , elle écarquilla les yeux , et moi même j'étais étonné de mon audace, puis je déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue , non loin de ses lèvres :**

**« -merci ...merci , c'est vraiment gentil de ta part »**

**Je la sentis rougir sur mes doigts , je la regardais dans les yeux , elle me rendit un timide sourire. **


	3. Chapter 3

J'aurais voulu que ses lèvres ne quitte jamais ma peau , elles étaient douces comme ses mains, j'avais rougis j'en était sûre et mon cœur battait plus vite que de raison , ses yeux était plongé dans les miens et j'oubliais jusqu'à mon nom devant leurs beauté, je lui rendis son sourire . Pendant quelques instants nous ne dîmes rien , je me demandais s'il ressentait la même chose que moi , s'il était aussi troublé que moi , il me semblait impossible qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse à une fille comme moi :

« - On retournes à l'intérieur ? » sa voix était douce et sa main avait saisit la mienne , je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter , lui aussi il rougissait et je me demandais bien pourquoi , j'étais une fille ordinaire et il devait avoir des tonnes de prétendante:

« - sinon Tom va croire que tu m'as enlevé »

Et sans attendre ma réponse , il m'entraîna à l'intérieur , puis il se tourna vers moi , une expression que je connaissais pas brillait dans ces prunelles :

« - je retourne faire mon boulot et j'espère que tu seras là quand j'aurais finis , parce que je t'invite à boire un verre après » de nouveau ses joues virèrent aux rouges , je me mordillais la lèvre manquant de mots , il me lâcha la main et partis rejoindre un jeune homme que je supposais être Tom , ce dernier nous dévisageais , je m'assis à une table un peu plus près de la scène .

**Tom referma la porte de la loge derrière nous , il me dévisageait , il prit place dans un fauteuil et croisa ses mains sous son menton ce qui chez lui ne présageait rien de bon , je m'assis en face de lui en essayant de l'ignorais , préférant repassé dans ma tête ce que je venais de faire , ces choses là n'était pas dans mes habitudes , j'avais toujours était très timide mais son regard m'avait poussé au delà de mes limites , je sentais qu'avec elle quelques choses changerait dans ma vie , et je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais en être si sûre :**

**« - Qu'avez vous fait de Robert ? » marmonna Tom **

**« - qu'est que tu racontes , Tomy ? »**

**« - vous ne pouvez pas être Robert, celui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure tenez la main d'une femme »**

**Il éclata de rire mais je ne le suivis pas :**

**« - tu n'ai pas drôle Tom »**

**« - je suis hilarant tu veux dire »**

**« - dans tes rêves les plus fous sans doute »le charriais je , il fis semblant de bouder et retrouva son sérieux:**

**« - que comptes tu faire avec cette fille ? »**

**« - Lyla , elle s'appelle Lyla » rectifiais je **

**« -très bien que comptes tu faire avec Lyla? »**

**« - nous allons boire un verre »**

**« -et...? »**

**« - tu ressembles de plus en plus à une vieille commère Tomy » raillais je **

**« - ne suis je pas ton meilleur ami ? »**

**« - si ….mais nous en sommes pas encore là …. même si »**

**« -oui...? » m'encouragea mon ami**

**« -même si je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour aucune fille auparavant »**

**Notre discussion tourna court , il était temps que j'aille sur scène , Tom me jeta un regard inquiet et je lui souris :**

**« - ne t'en fais pas , tu resteras toujours mon préféré »**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà je me tenais sur le tabouret , mes yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Lyla , elle me regardait elle aussi et ses joues s'empourprèrent , je me raclais la gorge , quittant ses yeux un instant :**

**« - Je vais maintenant jouer une chanson que je n'ai jamais jouer avant et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à l'écouter , autant de plaisir que j'ai pris à la composer »**

**Un silence religieux accueillis mon annonce , la mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, j'étais tendu , cette chanson j'y avais mis tout mon cœur:**

**I'm haunted by this photograph  
Don't know why  
Everytime I look, I get shivers down my spine  
You're such a beautiful face  
I know those eyes  
They take me back in time**

She could be you  
I wouldn't even know  
She could be you  
But that was long ago  
She could be you

I wish that i could tell you  
What you don't know  
I dream about that day  
But it's impossible  
In another world,  
I'll be yours tonight  
But i can't break free from this life

She could be you  
I wouldn't even know  
She could be you  
But that was long ago  
She could be you

I see it all the time  
I know it's true  
A picture doesn't lie

She could be you  
I wouldn't even know  
She could be you  
But that was long ago  
She could be you

She could be you  
She could be you 

**(cette chanson est celle d'un artiste nommé Shawn Hlookoff)**

**Celle qui me l'avais inspiré ce tenait devant moi , plongeais dans ce regard je compris que ma vie ne serais plus jamais la même, je l'aimais , oui je l'aimais plus que je ne l'avais jamais fais .**

Sa voix emplissais la salle et je ne pouvais me détachait de lui ,encore une fois j'étais hypnotisé , les paroles formèrent une boule dans ma gorge , elles étaient tout aussi magnifique que les yeux de Rob . Les miens me piquer , je résistais du mieux que je pouvais à cette envie de fondre en larmes. Sa chanson se termina et il eut droit à standing ovation. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru il quitta la scène sans avoir chanté d'autres chansons. Il discuta quelques instants avec un homme qui devait être le patron et avec un autre jeune homme que j'avais déjà aperçu dehors , il lui glissa des clé dans la main et se retourna vers moi avec un immense sourire . Le jeune homme derrière lui me regardait lui aussi, je détournais les yeux gêner. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais :

« - excuse moi , je t'ai fais peur ? » demande t-il inquiet

« -j'étais ailleurs , ce n'est rien …. qui est ce jeune homme ? »

« - qui ça ? ….Oh lui , c'est mon meilleur ami Tom »

« - Il a l'air gentil »

« - il l'est mais ne lui dis jamais que j'ai dit ça , j'en entendrais parler pendant des années »

« - promis ... » dis je en rigolant

« - Et si on y allais »

Il me tendit la main et je la saisit , on se faufila jusqu'à la sortie , nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, sans rien dire , une sorte de courant électrique passé entre nous et j'aimais ça , sa main n'avait pas lâché la mienne et je n'en avais aucune envie :

« -où allons nous ? » demandais je rompant le silence

« - dans un endroit que j'aime beaucoup ...et nous y serons tranquille »

Je me contentais de le suivre , il marchait à une allure mesuré , il sifflotait car nous ne parlions pas , peut être trop intimidé l'un et l'autre. Je remplissais mes poumons d'air frais et resserrer mes doigts autour des siens , ça me semblait si naturel , je n'étais nullement mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes , nous arrivâmes dans une petite rue , il n'y avait pas de lampadaire dans celle ci , et elle n'était éclairé que par ceux des rues avoisinantes , ce qui donnait un effet tamisé , je regardais autour de moi et tombé sur une belle enseigne en bois sculpté qui ne payé pas de mine « le verre à moitié plein ... » c'était son nom, un nom à double sens. Il poussa la porte et ce que je découvrais derrière elle n'avait rien de commun avec la plupart des bars où j'avais pu aller , l'ambiance était là aussi tamisée , un long bar en acajou longeait le mur à ma gauche , des tables était disposé ça et là entouré de superbe fauteuil en cuir , qui inviter à s'assoir . En fond sonore , de la musique classique , superbe et étonnant à la fois. La main de Robert quitta la mienne et j'eus un pincement au cœur , il me tira légèrement le fauteuil pour que j'y prenne place , je lui souris et fixer mes doigts:

« - que désires tu boire ? »

« - Un expresso »

«- rien d'autres ? C'est moi qui t'invites »

« - non ça ira merci »

S'il fut étonné que je ne prenne pas une bière comme lui il ne le montra pas , notre commande ne fut pas longue à arrivé et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à être intimidé, puis il soupira et ses yeux croisèrent les miens , mon cœur s'accéléra comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça , ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre d' oublié l'homme que j'aimais aussi vite , mais Robert effacé tout , je ne pensais plus à David et d'ailleurs il n'en valait pas la peine:

« - Lyla , ça va ? » sa voix me sorti de ma contemplation

« - euh … oui oui tout va bien »

« - J'en suis heureux , hier tu avais l'air tellement triste ... »

« - oh ...euh pas vraiment » mentis je

« - tu n'ai visiblement pas si sûre que ça » Il était bien curieux pour un homme que je connaissais à peine , mais ses intentions n'était pas d'être indiscret et ça se voyait, je décidais d'être honnête sans trop en dire pour autant :

« - je vais mieux …. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin et je crus que j'allais m'étouffer , il était vraiment irrésistible et j'avais du mal à croire qu'un homme comme ça est pu déposais ses lèvres sur ma joue , à cette pensée mes joues rougirent et j'espérais qu'il n'est rien vu, il approcha sa main de mon visage et caressa ma joue , il ferma les yeux quelques instants et soupira :

« - tu es si belle et quand tu rougis tu n'en deviens que plus adorable »

« - Robert ….je »

« - Rob , appelle moi Rob » sa voix n'était qu'un murmure

« - Rob … comment un homme comme toi peut il être célibataire ? »

« - qu'est qui te fais croire que je le suis » il rigolais à moitié et je devins écarlate , sa main se posa sur la mienne et il repris son sérieux:

« - je suis peut être trop romantique mais je cherche une fille que j'aimerais toute ma vie »

« - Oh j'espère que tu la trouveras »

« - J'espère qu'elle voudras de moi »

« - qu'elle fille normale te résisterais » répliquais je , de nouveau ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire

« - et toi ? …. comment se fait il que tu sois libre? »

« - Je ….j'avais un petit ami … mais visiblement je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui » une boule se forma dans ma gorge et soudain j'eus envie de pleure , ma main se ferma en poing .

« - et bien c'est un idiot , il ne sais pas la chance qu'il avait ….excuse moi je ne voulais pas faire revenir cette tristesse dans tes yeux »

« - ….ce n'est rien , j'ai rencontré un jeune homme bien plus intéressant »

« - Ah … et ça se passe bien avec lui ? »

« - …..j'espère que oui …. je , n'ai pas peur mais … cet homme c'est toi » que j'ose le lui dire m'épatait venant de moi , il se tut et ses yeux brillèrent, il ne dit rien pendant un temps qui me sembla durer une éternité , puis il approcha de nouveau son visage du mien , ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes joues avec délicatesse , mon cœur sembler sur le point d'exploser, je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me calmer , ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les miennes ,les effleurant du bout de sa langue. Je compris alors que plus que jamais je ne l'avais ressenti pour un autre homme , je l'aimais .

**Mes lèvres avait touchés les siennes , comme je m'y attendais elles était douces , tendres. Ma langue caressa leurs contours et je sentis sa bouche s'entrouvrir et sa langue frôlai la mienne , je m'abandonnai à ce baiser , et elle se fit plus pressante , sa main se posa dans mon cou , elle pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les miennes et sépara de moi pour reprendre son souffle. Je rouvris les yeux pour pouvoir contemplé son visage et je vis que des larmes rouler sur ses joues , je me levais aussitôt muer par mon amour pour elle , mon envie de la protéger et que rien ne la fasse plus jamais souffrir , J'arrivais devant son fauteuil , je la serrais dans mes bras essuyant de mon doigt la larme qui mourrait près de ses lèvres, elle se blottit contre mon torse et nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment sans rien dire , je passais ma main dans ses cheveux , elle soupira et plongea dans mes yeux :**

**« - il faut que je rentre »**

**« - Je te raccompagne …. »**

**« - Rob ... »**

**« - je ne te laisserai pas rentré seule si ce que tu sous entend »**

**« - et Tom … il t'attend »**

**« - Tom est un grand garçon , il peut se passer de moi quelques heures »**

**« -Tu es sûr? » insista t-elle , rosissant de plus bel , je caressai sa joue d'un revers de la main :**

**« - oui je suis sûre »**

**Elle réfléchis quelques instants et se leva :**

**« - Tu sais … je ….n'ai pas l'habitude de ça ? »**

**« - De quoi ….?? »**

**« - De....douceur , de tendresse » Elle baissa les yeux , j'enroulais mes doigts autour des siens , j'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille :**

**« - Je te promets que jamais je ne te ferais souffrir , je ne sais ce que … lui t'as fait , mais jamais je ne pourrai »**

**Elle n'ajouta rien et nous nous éloignâmes main dans la main , bientôt nous arrivâmes devant sa porte :**

**« - et bien … je suis heureux que tu sois venu ce soir , j'espère te revoir bientôt »**

**« - Rob …. ? »**

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Non rien …. » murmura t-elle gêner **

**« - bonne nuit … repose toi ... »**

**Je l'embrassais avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable , j'étais entrain de partir quand elle me retint par le poignet , je lui fis face :**

**« - Oui ... »**

**« - Reste...s'il te plait » elle avait dit cela d'une toute petit voix et ses prunelles brillé , encore cette tristesse qui me faisait mal au cœur, j'acquiesçai et elle referma la porte derrière moi , je n'avais jamais vu un appart aussi propre , elle me conduisit dans le salon . Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter , de tout et de rien :**

**« - Et tu as des frères et sœurs ?» me demanda t-elle **

**« - Oui j'ai deux sœurs »**

**« - j'espère que je les rencontrerais un jour »**

**« - je te le promets mais je suis sûre que tu le regretteras » rigolais je **

**« - Rooh méchant » elle me tapa gentiment **

**« - non , elles sont très gentilles et elles t'adoreront » **

**« - j'espère ... »**

**« - moi j'en suis certain , tu es si adorable ... »**

**Elle détourna le regard pour cacher son visage écarlate , je l'attirait dans mes bras et elle se laissa faire , laissant sa tête se caler dans le creux de mon cou , nous continuâmes à discuter , j'avais comme l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu mais de l'avoir sans cesse croiser sans jamais nous rencontrer , nous avions aussi des moments de silence ,où ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlions , nous nous regardions , cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre pensé. Il était déjà tard ou tôt selon le point de vue quand je me rendis compte qu'elle c'était endormie , Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de ses épaules et fermé à mon tour les yeux , épuisait. **

Je faisais un cauchemar , j'étais dans une salle immense rempli de gens et il y avait un écran géant , tout les visages était tourné vers lui , je comprenais que c'était mon visage qui s'étalait dessus , un texte apparu soudain : Cette fille est cocue

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers moi et pointant mon crâne , je portais alors mes mains et sentait quelques choses de pointu de chaque côté de ma tête , je poussais un hurlement en réalisant que c'était des cornes , je me réveillais en sursaut , le souffle court. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule , il avait toujours les bras autour de moi , une étreinte chaude et confortable. Je l'avais réveillais et il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer , je me blottis contre son torse , cherchant à chasser ce rêve de mon esprit , il me caressa les cheveux :

« - Ton cœur bats si vite » murmura t-il

« - j'ai … fais un cauchemar »

« - n'y penses plus …. et si je te faisais un petit déj' ? » demanda t-il pour me changer les idées , je souris , nous ressemblions à un vieux couple alors qu'il y a une semaine nous ne nous connaissions pas et que j'aimais un autre homme , quand j'y réfléchissais l'amour que j'avais pour David était toujours là quelques part dans mon cœur mais ceux que j'avais pour Robert bien que récent masqué les autres , je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions dans mon appartement , dans les bras l'un de l'autre , Il me déposa avec douceur à sa place et se dirigea dans la cuisine , revenant à la réalité , je me levais d'un bond et le fit pivoter , le repoussant vers le salon :

« -Qu'est que tu fais ? »

« - j'allais commettre l'erreur de laisser un invité cuisiner , laisse moi faire ... »

« - mais enfin … je voulais »

« - Ta ta ta , va dans le salon … je vais te faire un petit déj' à la française »

« - Ça ne vaudras jamais un petit déj' anglais »

« - C'est bien la seule chose valable dans votre gastronomie » répliquais je gentiment en lui tirant la langue

« - c'est ce qu'on verra »

« - me mettrais tu au défis ? »

« - je n'oserais pas »il me fit un clin d'œil et avec un sourire exaspérant sur les lèvres , je me sentais un devoir de faire honneur à la France , je m'enfermais dans la cuisine et me lançais dans une pâte à crêpe , des merveilles , un chocolat au lait artisanale et pour finir je lui préparai des tartines couvertes de confitures , au bout d'une heure de frénésie , je déposais le tout sur un grand plateau que j'amenai dans le salon le déposant sur la table basse sous les yeux exorbités de rob , ce qui m'arrache un sourire :

« - Alors le rosbeef …. qu'est que t'en dit ?»

Il porta la tasse fumante de chocolat à ses narines , fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner , il pris une crêpe et en mordit un bout la faisant couler avec une gorgée de chocolat, me délectant du jeu de sa pomme d'Adam sous sa peau. Il reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres , je cru que mon cœur manqué un battement , je me rattrapais à l'encadrement de la porte , il me regarda , levant un sourcil :

« - Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il une bouché de pain dans la bouche

« - Oui , alors le verdict ? »

Il réfléchis quelques instants en mastiquant sa bouché et une fois qu'il eut avaler , il se leva et me prit dans ses bras avec une incroyable tendresse , bien que j'aurais dut me sentir mal à l'aise avec de tels gestes , mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille:

«- It's not wrong for one Froggy »( si c'est faux … merci d'écrire au traducteur voilà)

«- Comment as tu osé m'appeler ? »demandais je rougissante

Il ne répondit pas ,tout sourire , et embrassa mes lèvres, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'attirer contre moi , nos lèvres se séparèrent et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Il rabattit une mèche derrière mon oreille et déposa ses lèvres sur ma tempe :

« - il faut que je rentre , Tom va me faire une scène »

« - Par ce que tu as fais le mur ? »

« - et aussi parce qu'il va me cuisiner » rigola t-il

« - tu me le présenterais ? »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Oui pourquoi ? »

« - tu promets de ne pas fuir? »

« - Crois tu qu'un anglais me ferais fuir ? »

« - j'ose croire que non ? »

« - il est si terrible ? »

« - Il est très mère poule »

J'éclatais de rire , essayant d'imaginer le jeune homme du club qui m'avait dévisagé avec un tablier à volant et un rouleau à pâtisserie , je faisais part de mes pensées à Rob qui parti dans un rire incontrôlable, quand nous nous fûmes calmé , j'allais sous la douche et m'habillais rapidement. Nos mains s'entrelacèrent naturellement et on dévala les escaliers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nous arrivâmes dehors , il faisait un temps morose, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder la femme qui tenait ma main , elle était belle , incroyablement rayonnante , des cheveux tombé en douce vague sur ses épaules , elle avait des formes et elle avait l'air épanoui, la tristesse n'était plus là et ça me réchauffait le cœur. Elle me sourit et remis une mèche derrière son oreille, cependant il y avait quelques choses que je n'arrivais pas à cerner derrière sa douceur. On se mit en route , notre appartement à Tom et à moi n'était pas tout près mais je ne voulais pas l'appeler pour qu'il vienne nous chercher , ce n'était pas dans ce genre de circonstance que je voulais lui présenter Lyla. Une légère brise balaya la rue et je la sentis frissonner :**

**« - tu as froid? » demandais je soucieux**

**« - un peu … ce n'est rien »**

**Je passais mon bras sur son épaule , la serrant contre moi , pour la protéger un peu du vent , elle détourna la tête pour que je ne la vois pas rougir , je pris son visage dans ma paume :**

**« - tu es si belle quand tu rougis »**

**« - tu exagères »**

**« - non pas du tout … j'adore quand tu rougis »**

**Elle n'ajouta rien mais ne dégagea pas de mon étreinte , plus vite que je ne l'avais cru possible on se retrouva devant la porte de notre appartement , je tournais la poignée , en essayant de ne pas faire grincer la porte, Lyla lâche ma main et baissa les yeux , se cachant derrière moi , je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi timide :**

**« - Robert Pattinson , est ce vous qui rentré ? » tempêta Tom**

**« - oui Tommy chéri c'est moi » répondis je **

**« - Je peux savoir où tu étais , je me suis fais un sang d'encre » il avait l'air furax**

**« - désolée maman la prochaine fois je t'appellerais »**

**Il était apparu dans le couloir et se rendit soudain compte que nous n'étions pas seuls , il se racla la gorge :**

**« - alors Robinou , tu me présentes pas notre invitée? »**

**« - ... » sa mauvaise fois me laissa sans voix , il me poussa légèrement sur le côté et s'avança vers Lyla , elle n'osait pas le regarder et jouai avec le bracelet qui entouré son poignet droit , il ne se démonta pour autant , il lui tendit la main :**

**« - Bonjour , alors c'est pour toi que Robinou à découché ? »**

**« - Je suis … je suis désolée » marmonna t-elle **

**Il éclata de rire , elle redressa la tête plus rouge que jamais :**

**« - qu'est qui y a de si drôle ? » demanda t-elle **

**« - tu es désolée …. mais il ne faut pas , j'ai bien cru que Rob finirais curé ...et toi tu le fais découché »**

**Elle le regarda sans comprendre et me jeta un coup d'œil , je lui fis signe qu'il était complètement cinglé et qu'il fallait pas faire attention à ce qu'il raconté , il se tourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard :**

**« - qu'est que tu fais dans mon dos Robinou ? » il avait posé ses poings sur ses hanches **

**« - je dis seulement à Lyla que tu n'as pas toute ta tête »**

**Il me tourna le dos et tendit de nouveau sa main à Lyla , qui la saisit non sans une certain hésitation, Tom déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle ci:**

**« - enchanté de faire ta connaissance , seulement sache que je t'ai à l'oeil »**

**« - j'en prends bonne note, Tommy... » elle avait appuyé sur son surnom et me fit un clin d'oeil , elle souriait. Tom faisait une tête impayable, il éclata de rire en même temps que Lyla , il lui indiqua le salon et fit comme si je n'étais pas là , Lyla s'empara de ma main , elle tremblait et je sentais que même si elle en donné l'apparence , elle n'était pas rassuré de faire la connaissance de Tom , celui se transforma en torrent de paroles , posant mille questions à Lyla , qui répondait en bégayant :**

**« - Alors Lyla , comment as fais Rob pour te convaincre de le supporter »**

**« - Je …..je n'ai jamais rencontrer un homme comme lui … je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter »**

**« - J'espère qui n'a pas la bêtise de te laisser croire ça »**

**« - tu me prends pour qui Tommy ? »**

**« - pour un rustre d'anglais » **

**« - je crois mais dit moi si je me trompe que toi aussi tu es anglais »**

**« - Oui mais moi je fais partis des gentlemen »**

**« - Finalement tu sais que tu peux être drôle Tom » le taquinais je **

**« - tu te décides à le reconnaître ? »**

**On éclata de rire , tandis que Lyla se tortillais sur son fauteuil , je me rapprochais d'elle et la serrais dans mes bras , Tom soupira :**

**« - Qu'est que je vous sert les tourtereaux ? »**

**On rougit tout les deux , Lyla se blottit un peu plus contre moi et je sentis les battements affoler de son cœur:**

**« - je vais prendre une bière »**

**« - un verre d'eau me suffira »**

**« - tu es sûre »**

**Elle hocha de la tête et Tom disparu quelques instants , je me tournais vers Lyla et caressais sa joue :**

**« - détends toi , ce n'est que Tom »**

**« - c'est bien plus que ça , pour moi »**

**Elle déposa sa tête au creux de mon cou , quand Tom réapparut deux bouteilles de bières dans une main et le verre pour Lyla dans l'autre , il le déposa devant elle et elle en bu une gorgée , Tom se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil :**

**« - alors Lyla tu as eu d'autres hommes dans ta vie » je le dévisageais , avalant ma bière de travers, quand j'eus repris mon souffle :**

**« - qu'est qui te prends Tom ? »**

**« - je veux seulement savoir si tu as des défis à relever »**

**« -Tom ... » **

**Lyla posa sa paume sur mon avant bras pour me calmer**

**« - ce n'est rien Rob...je comprends qu'il s'inquiète pour toi »**

**« - C'est mon droit non »**

**« - bien sûr ….j'ai eu un autre homme oui …. »**

**« - c'est toi qui l'a quittait ? »**

**Elle se mordit les lèvres et son regard s'embua imperceptiblement , son poing se serra :**

**« - Non c'est lui ….. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Tom tu vas trop loin » m'énervais je**

**Lyla resta silencieuse quelques instants , elle soupira:**

**« - il m'a trompé … il est parti avec elle »**

**« - Lyla … je suis désolé »**

**Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux et fit un timide sourire**

**« - non ce n'est rien... tu ne pouvais pas savoir »**

**« - j'aurais pas du te poser la question »**

**Mon regard était fixé sur elle , j'enroulais mes doigts autour des siens , ne sachant que dire , elle changea de sujet questionnant Tom sur moi , il semblèrent oublier ce qui venait de se passer mais moi je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ce que je venais d'apprendre de la tête , je n'avais jamais compris les hommes qui trompait leur petite amies **.

Nous avions passé une bonne partie de la journée chez eux et il était temps que je rentre , demain je devrais aller au travail et ramper au pied de mon patron pour qu'il ne me vire pas , ça n'allait pas être facile , mais j'espérai que ça se passerait bien , Rob m'avait gentiment proposé de me raccompagner une fois de plus chez moi , j'avais accepté même si j'avais une envie prenante d'être seule , mes pensées revenais vers David , il avait été stupide de croire que je l'oublierais aussi vite et les questions de Tom avait ravivé ma douleur et par dessus tout avait accentué mes craintes. Le bras de Rob entouré ma taille et c'était agréable , je l'aimais , je n'avais jamais ressenti un amour aussi fort mais mes sentiments pour David était là tapis dans mon cœur attendant que je sois seule , sans le visage parfait de Rob , sans ses yeux magnifiques , pour me harceler.

Nous ne parlions pas , il semblait absorber par ses pensées tout comme moi , comme le matin nous nous retrouvâmes assez vite devant ma porte , je déposais un baisers furtif sur ses lèvres , il caressa ma joue les yeux emplis de tendresse :

« - Merci de m'avoir raccompagner ….je … j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt »

« - J'en est envie … moi aussi »

« - … Et bien … bonne nuit »

« - Je suis désolé du comportement de Tom … il n'aurait pas du se montrer si indiscret »

« - je t'assure ce n'est rien »

« - Si tu as pleuré »

« - Tout va bien …. »

« - très bien …. si tu veux en parler , voici mon numéro de téléphone »

Il se saisit avec douceur de ma paume et inscrivit son numéro dans ma paume , y déposa un baiser et me sourit tristement

« - n'hésites pas à m'appeler … bonne nuit »

« - merci … à bientôt » ma gorge s'était serré de nouveau et je savais pourquoi , j'aurais aimé qu'il reste mais il fallait que je me retrouve un peu seule avec moi même que je sache où j'en était exactement, je le regardais s'éloigne et fermer la porte à contre cœur. Après une longue douche pour me détendre j'allais m'allonger sur mon lit , David avait partagé ma vie pendant deux ans et avant ça je n'avais eu personne , il m'avait fais découvrir le bonheur d'être aimé , il avait pris mon innocence et il m'avait trahi , je ne comprenais pas , pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me dire qu'il ne m'aimer plus ? Était ce par sadisme qui m'avait fais croire à cette mascarade … a quel moment exactement son amour c'était fané , qu'est que j'avais fais pour ça ? Je tournais la tête sur le côté et aperçu quelque chose qui attira mon attention , je me relevais et constater que c'était le paquet de lettre que j'avais lancer furieuse quelques heures plus tôt. J'allais la ramasser et m'assit en tailleur sur le couvre lit , je défis la première enveloppe , je connaissais les mots sur le bout des doigts , je les avait lu des centaines de fois , il m'avait laissé tant de fois des mots sous mon oreiller et certains daté de ses derniers mots , je les découvrais sous un jour nouveau , il m'avait manipulé. Je me laissais tomber sur l'oreiller , des larmes inondèrent mes joues . Je culpabilisé, je pensais lui avoir tout donner , l'aimer assez , ne pas avoir de faux pas , qu'elle erreur. Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain , les yeux rougis et la tête lourde. J'attrapais la pile de lettre qui avait attérit sur le sol et la jetait dans la poubelle , j'avalais rapidement mon petit déjeuner , attrapait mon sac de travail et me diriger vers une confrontation que je redoutais. Il faisait encore nuit quand je poussais la porte de la pâtisserie dans laquelle je travaillais je me retrouvais nez à nez avec mon patron , il me dévisagea :

« - Lyla , donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas flanquer à la porte »

Je le regardais dans les yeux tremblant de tout mon être mais je savais que j'étais en tort :

« - Excuse moi Danny , j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordre personnel »

Mes yeux gonflés par les larmes semblèrent le convaincre , il m'attira dans ses bras et soupira:

« - la prochaine fois préviens moi , tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète comme un fou »

Danny était un peu comme un deuxième père pour moi , ce milieu avait toujours était plus difficile à intégré pour une femme , surtout pour une femme comme moi , mais il m'avait pris sous son aile , il m'avait tout appris et j'avais une certaine tendresse pour lui , il me sourit et je me rendais compte de la chance inestimable que j'avais qu'il soit aussi indulgent , j'enfilais rapidement ma tenue de travail et rejoignis mon unique collègue dans le laboratoire. Mes pensées étant partagé entre Rob et David mais n'exprimant pas les mêmes sentiments , une sensation désagréable et complètement inconnu apparu dans ma nuque. Au bout de quelques heures cette sensation c'était transformé en une douleur atroce envahissant mon crâne , j'avais la nausée. Je fus contente de voir arrivé la pause , j'allais me passer de l'eau sur le visage et constaté que j'étais d'une pâleur effroyable , je rejoignis les autres dans notre coin détente , je me laissais choir sur un fauteuil , déjà épuisé . Mon collègue me dévisageait et lancé des regards inquiet à Danny :

« - qu'est qu'il y a ? » demandais je

« - Tu vas bien ? »

« - Oui » mentis je c'était pas vraiment le moment d'être malade

« - arrête de te payer ma tête jeune fille , je sais quand tu mens »

« - je me sens pas très bien mais c'est pas grave »

« - tu es pâle comme la mort et tu crois que je vais gober ça »

« - je ne peux pas encore vous laisser tomber »

« - Tu vas rentrer chez toi et c'est un ordre »

« - ne t'en fais pas cocotte , on s'en sortiras sans toi » renchérit Raphaël mon collègue

« - mais enfin ... » marmonnais je

« -il n'y a pas de mais » gronda le patron

Il se leva et me tira par le bras , me poussant de force dans les vestiaires , la tête me tournait et j'eus de la peine à me changer . Il me ramena chez moi et m'aida à m'assoir , il soupira :

« - ah ces filles , qu'elles sont fragiles »

« - Merci de m'avoir ramené Danny , je me débrouillerais toute seule »

« - si t'as un soucis n'hésites pas à appeler , je t'enverrais Jenny »

« -encore merci »

« - repose toi bien »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui , j'avais toujours mal au cœur et la douleur dans mon crâne était lancinant . Je titubais jusqu'à la salle de bain quand mon téléphone sonna.

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie , je me décidais à décrocher , chancelante , je m'appuyais contre le mur et portais le téléphone à mon oreille :

« - allo ? » ma voix était rauque

« - Lyla , c'est Rob , tu vas bien ? »

« - Oh Rob …. comment as tu eu mon numéro ? » éludais je

« - tu ne te souviens pas ? …. tu me l'as donné quand nous étions chez Tom »

Effectivement j'avais du glisser cette information quelques part dans la conversation , je pressais mes doigts sur ma tempe pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur , me concentrant sur le voix de Rob qui m'interpellais :

« - Lyla ? Lyla » sa voix semblait affolé

« - Oui.... »

Il soupira soulagé et repris

« -j'ai cru que tu n'étais plus là »

« - excuse moi …. » bafouillais je nauséeuse

« - tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il de nouveau

« - a dire vrai … je suis épuisé »

« - On se voit ce soir ? »

« - Oui , j'aime beaucoup t'entendre chanter »

Il rigola et j'eu l'impression qu'on me plantait des aiguilles dans le crâne , je haletais de douleur

« - Je vais me reposer pour être en forme ce soir »réussis je à articuler

« - Repose toi bien , à ce soir »

« - A ce soir »

Il hésita quelques instants à me dire qu'il m'embrassait , sans doute par peur de me gêner et raccrocha , mon estomac faisait des siennes et me dirigeais vivement vers les toilettes où j'arrivais juste à temps pour vomir , mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, et je manquais d'air , je me laissai tombé épuisé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain . Je repris mon souffle , la douleur refit surface dans mon crâne , m'empêchant d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Je me redressais longeais le mur pour m'allongeais dans mon lit , j'ôtais mes vêtements et les lançait au pied du lit , enfilant un vieux t-shirt trop grand , je rabattis la couverture sur moi soudain glacer alors que la seconde d'avant je suffoquais de chaleur. Essayant de trouver en vain une position qui m'apaiserait. Derrière mes paupières fermés défilé mille image , qui se mêler et accentuer les décharges qui me parcourait le cerveau. Je me tournais sur le côté mais ça n'arrangeait rien . Une nouvelle vague de nausées m'envahit et je me précipitais au dessus de la cuvette. Tout tourné autour de moi et je n'essayais pas de me remettre debout ; J'appuyais mon front sur le rebords de la baignoire espérant que cette migraine partirait bientôt , pour avoir déjà vu ma mère en avoir j'en avais reconnu les manifestations.

**Je regardais ma montre pour la énième fois , elle n'était pas là . Je tâtai mon téléphone dans ma poche et résistai à l'envie de l'appeler , elle avait sans doute eu un ennui de dernière minute et elle ne pouvait pas m'appeler , et de toute façon nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours et j'allais pas lui faire une scène sous peine de passer pour dingue , cependant j'avais un mauvais pressentiments , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à notre conversation de l'après midi , elle m'avais paru étrange . Une main se posa sur mon épaule , une main que je devinais appartenir à Tom , signe que c'était l'heure pour moi de monter en scène , pour le première fois , je n'avais pas la moindre envie de jouer , toutes mes pensées étaient tourné vers elle , pourtant je montais sur scène et mettais autant d'émotion que possible dans mes paroles , les heures semblèrent s'étirer et je n'arrivais pas à m'apaiser. Quand enfin Tom ramena la voiture devant le club , je n'avais qu'une idée en tête , je pris place à côté de Tom qui pour une fois semblait en état de conduire :**

**« Ca va vieux ? » **

**« - amène moi chez Lyla »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - amène moi chez Lyla »**

**« - A cette heure là ? »**

**« - Tom …. »**

**« - très bien , très bien , on y vas »**

**Je lui indiquais le chemin et il me déposa un peu plus loin car la ruelle était trop étroite pour sa voiture , il me donna une bourrade et m'attendis dans l'habitacle , mon cœur battait la chamade , je grimpais les marches et retenais ma main , j'avais peur , peur qu'elle ne veuille de moi , peur que je ne sois qu'un moyen de se consoler de David , je poussais un énième soupir et frappais à la porte:**

**« - Lyla , tu es là ? »**

**«Je n'eus aucune réponse , soit elle n'était pas là , soit elle ne voulais pas m'ouvrir , sans que j'en connusse la raison , à l'instant où je m'apprêtais à partir , j'attendis une sonnerie provenant de son appartement , sonnant et sonnant encore sans trouver de réponse . Je fis demi tour et frappais de nouveau à la porte , je fus de nouveau gagner par un mauvais pressentiment , j'appuyais sur le poignée , c'était ouvert. Je poussais doucement la porte :**

**« - Lyla ? »**

**J'avançais dans l'appartement , la porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte , je la découvris allongeais sur le sol frais , ses jambes découvertes , je me précipitais vers elle et pris son visage dans mes mains , elle était d'une pâleur qui faisait froid dans le dos , je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts , elle transpirait mais sa peau était glacé :**

**« - Lyla …. tu m'entends ? » ma voix tremblait d'inquiétude**

**je la vis plissais les paupières , elle murmura:**

**« - David … ? »**

**Elle venait de prononcer un nom qui n'était pas le mien et ce fut comme un coup de poignard , cependant ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante à ce moment là. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ses yeux semblèrent faire le point , elle se mit à haleter et essaya de parler mais visiblement les mots refusé de sortir , je l'aidais à s'assoir et lui donné un verre d'eau , elle le repoussa et se concentra :**

**« - Rob ….qu'est que tu fais là ? »**

**« - Je …. comme tu n'es pas venu …. je enfin j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment »**

**Son regard se troubla et elle se mordilla la lèvre :**

**« - excuse moi … »**

**« - ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »**

**« - ce n'est pas pour ça …. »**

**Soudain elle blanchit et se précipita sur la lunette des toilettes , heureusement j'avais l'habitude avec Tom et les sons ne m'incommodèrent pas , j'étais plutôt inquiet. Des larmes perlé sur sa joue de fatigue , elle s'essuya la bouche et tenta de se lever , j'en fis de même , elle tomba dans mes bras tandis que ses jambes céder sous son poids . Je passais mon bras derrière ses genoux et la blottit contre mon torse , ses doigts s'agrippèrent autour du tissu de ma chemise et sa respiration se calma . Une fois dans sa chambre , je voulus la déposai dans son lit mais elle ne relâcha pas sa prise et je du me contraindre à me coucher à ses côtés . Je glissais mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attirais contre mon torse. Elle ne dormait pas encore mais elle garder les yeux fermés , par moment , elle se crispait et des gémissement de douleur envahissait la pièce , alors je fredonner et elle finis par s'endormir alors je me retrouvais seul avec ma douleur et mon inquiétude , j'avais était stupide de croire qu'elle oublierait ce David aussi vite , l'amour n'est pas un sentiment qui s'efface comme ça , j'avais eu trop confiance en moi. Bien que j'estimais que Lyla se faisait souffrir pour rien avec un imbécile qui n'en valait pas la peine , ce n'était pas à moi de décidé quand ses sentiments pour lui disparaitrais. Je pris alors la décision que je ferais tout pour qu'elle m'aime , pour qu'elle est confiance en moi , pour guérir ses souffrances. **

Quand je rouvris les yeux ma tête était légère et je goutait avec joie à cette sensation . Je pris conscience que je n'étais pas seule , j'avais le visage enfoui dans son torse. Je repensai à ce que j'avais dis quand Rob m'avait trouvé , pourquoi avais je dis ce nom , alors que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de penser à lui , non je me voiler la face , j'aimais toujours David , je ne me remettais pas de sa trahison , j'aurais voulu ne jamais le rencontrer , ne jamais être séduite , mais c'était trop tard …. il avait cassé quelques chose en moi , je n'allais pas oublier , je n'allais pas me remettre aussi vite que je l'avais cru. Des larmes se déversèrent sur ma peau , je n'avais jamais autant pleurer que ces derniers jours , pourtant j'avais était ébranlé par ma rencontre avec Rob , je l'aimais lui aussi , mais David gâchai tout , il m'avait enlevé la confiance que j'aurais du avoir en Rob. L'étreinte autour de moi se renforça et ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue :

« - Qu'est que tu as Lyla ? »

« - Rob , je suis si désolé …. pardonnes moi »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« -Je....sais ce que j'ai dit …. je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir »

« - Lyla …. je comprends …. tu aimes David »

**« -Oui je l'aime » marmonna t-elle en baissant les yeux , j'eus l'impression que mon cœur fondait mais je ne broncher pas , les larmes de Lyla me mettait au supplice et je sentais qu'elle n'avais pas finis de me parler , elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens :**

**« - Oui je l'aime … il m'a trahis … il m'a blessé plus que des mots ne saurait le dire …. mais malgré cela , mes sentiments pour lui reste présent cependant … Rob »**

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Robert …. ce que je ressens pour lui n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressent pour toi »**

**Mon cœur fis un bond dans ma poitrine , que venez t-elle de dire , je pris son menton dans ma paume et l'interrogeais du regard **

**« - Je t'aime Rob , plus que je n'ai jamais aimé David mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai encore mal , j'ai peur.... »**

**Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire :**

**« - Je comprends Lyla , je serais aussi patient qui le faudra , je t'aiderais à ne plus avoir peur …. parce que ... »**

**« - … Rob »**

**« - Parce que moi aussi je t'aime Lyla » **

**Elle écarquilla les yeux , je serrais sa main :**

**« - Ca prendras le temps qu'il faudra mais tu me feras confiance , j'attendrais que tu oublis David »**

**Elle se blottit contre mon torse et nous restâmes ainsi sans rien dire , le silence troubler par les pleurs de Lyla. **


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis désolée s'il s'avère qu'il y a des fautes. Les passages en _**italique gras**_ sont des POV Tom

_**Je venais de déposer Rob et je me retrouvais seul dans l'habitacle , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Lyla moi aussi , je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse compter déjà autant dans la vie de mon meilleur ami , à vrai dire je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter ainsi et pourtant la liste de ses prétendantes était longue. Pourtant je ne pouvais que reconnaître que Rob avais déjà des sentiments , qu'il aimait cette fille , une fille fragile , une fille gentille et douce qu'il pourrait protéger et qui à se que j'avais pu voir l'aimer aussi. Ce qui m'inquiétait c'était l'avenir que pourrais avoir cette relation , je 'm inquiétais pour robert car contrairement à ce que pouvais croire la plupart des gens , il était sensible et je me demandais comment je devrais le ramasser si cela devait se finir , si Lyla ne voulait plus le voir . Je m'inquiétais également pour Lyla cette fille avait déjà souffert à cause d'un gars et bien que Rob ne soit pas du genre à tromper une femme pour qui il avait des sentiments , je me doutais qu'on n'en avait pas finit de sentir le spectre de ce David roder. Je rigolais de moi même Rob avait raison de me taquiner on aurait pu croire une chatte s'inquiétant pour son chaton mais il était hors de question que je le reconnaisse en public. Je tapotais sur le volant puis jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre , ça faisait déjà une demie heure que Rob était monté dans son appart que pouvais t-il bien se passé là bas ? Soit ils se disputait , soit ils avaient des relations sexuelle … je secouais la tête pour chasser les images qui défilai dans mon cerveau. Et si Lyla avait tué Rob …. et s'il était en danger ? Je me serais bien mis un pain , voilà que je devenais paranoïaque , je perdais complètement la tête. Je regardais de nouveau ma montrer et décidé de me griller une petite cigarette en attendant qu'il daigne ramener ses fesses , certes sublimes mais des fesses tout de même. **_

_**« - Tom faudrait voir à arrêter de picoler si tu finis par trouver les fesses de Rob sublimes » me dis je à moi même **_

Nous étions toujours serré l'un contre l'autre et les larmes de Lyla s'étaient enfin tari , pourtant nous ne bougions pas , aucun de nous n'avez rompu le silence , les doigts de celle ci s'enroulait autour des miens , sa main était glacé . Je caressais sa joue , elle leva enfin ses yeux vers moi et déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Je déposais mes mains avec délicatesse sur son flan et caressé les courbes de son corps , je remplissais mes poumons du parfum de ses cheveux. Sa main se plaqua sur mon visage et ébouriffa ma barbe :

« - Rob … je … je suis désolé que tu m'ai vu comme ça »

« - J'étais si inquiet ….je suis inquiet »

« - vraiment il ne faut pas »

« - si … il faut … Lyla »

« - je ne te mérites pas ... » marmonna t-elle

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et la forcé à me regarder

« - Tu mérites d'être aimer … tu mérites d'être protéger »

Elle me sourit timidement les joues rouges puis soudain elle écarquilla les yeux :

« - Rob ... »

« - Oui ? «

« - Comment es tu venu …..? »

« - Je ….Tom ! » m'écriais je en me frappant le front

Elle se redressa dans le lit en même temps que moi et je sautais sur mes pieds , elle enfila rapidement un jean et une paire de boots , nous nous précipitâmes dehors en riant , Tom allais être furieux. Nous courions dans la rue , troublant le silence par le seul son des talons de Lyla sur les pavés . Nous arrivâmes essoufflés devant la voiture de Tom , il était étalé en travers de la banquette arrière et son ronflement aurait pu réveiller tout le quartier.

Nous regardions Tom dormir , nous demandant ce que nous devions faire , nous ne pouvions décemment pas le laisser là , le pauvre , il avait attendu Robert pendant des heures et je me sentais un peu coupable , Rob m'avait trouvé à moitié nue dans la salle de bain … nous avions eu une discussion à propos de David , il avait compris , il m'avait dit m'aimer et je demandais qu'a le croire , je soupirais et tournais la tête vers Rob , il me rendit un de ses superbes sourires qui faisait s'affole mon cœur :

« - et bien … on plus qu'a le ramener chez moi ... »

« - Quoi ? …. on arriveras jamais à le porter »

« - On va se débrouiller … on peut pas le laisser là et on peut pas le réveiller … le pauvre petit »

« - le pauvre petit …. le pauvre petit et mes reins tu y penses ? »

« - Tu es bien plus costaud que tu veux le laisser croire , t'as quand même reussi à me porter »

« - Tom ce n'est pas toi …. je vais pas porter cette poche à bière » s'exclama Rob

« - tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la poche à bière ? » rétorqua Tom à moitié endormi

« - Bonjour Tom » m'exclamais je

Il me sourit et tourna un regard noir vers son ami :

« - ça t'aurait tué un coup de fil ? »

« - Désolé Tom mais tu n'as pas idée de ce qui a pu se passé cette nuit »

« - je suis adulte je m'en fais une vague idée oui » dit il en se redressant dans la voiture

« - Alors tu as dépucelé Robinou ? » ajouta t-il à mon attention

« - Et je pourrais t'initier au sexe mon petit Tom je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup à apprendre » dis je taquine , Tom resta bouche bée et Rob éclata de rire.

« - Bon on retourne à la maison …. Tom fais pas la tête , je vais faire le petit déjeuner »

dés que j'eus prononcer ce mot les deux hommes me regardèrent comme si j'avais prononcer un mot magique , Tom ferma la voiture et envoya une grande tape dans le dos de son ami , il se parlais en anglais et très vite en rigolant , comme je ne parlais pas bien cette langue je ne pouvais pas comprendre de quoi il parlait mais je me faisais pas de soucis à ce sujet , nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite épicerie ouverte dés l'aube, où j'achetais de quoi faire des fondants au chocolat et de nouveau des crêpes , puis enfin des gaufres. J'allais récupérer les paquets quand les garçon s'en saisirent :

« - Laisse donc , c'est à nous de porter ça »

« - vous êtes mes invités alors donnez moi ça » j'avais les poings sur les hanches

« - serions nous digne d'être anglais si nous laissions une Lady porter cela pendant que nous messieurs nous tournerions les pouces »

« - certainement pas cher ami , soyons digne de notre patrie » ajouta Tom coupant court à toute répliques d'un geste de la main . Je leur indiquais où déposais les achats et me mit au travail pendant que ces messieurs discuté dans le salon. J'étais entrain de faire cuire les crêpes quand un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille , je sursautais :

« -excuse moi de t'avoir fais peur »

« - Rob …. !! »

« - Tu espérais peut être que ce soit Tom »

Je le fusillais du regard , puis je lu de la tristesse dans le regard de Robert , je me blottis contre lui , il caressa mes cheveux et déposa une bise sur ma joue :

« - Lyla …. si jamais tu changeais d'avis ... »

« - Rob …. »

« - Je veux seulement que tu m'en parles »

« - ….Promis... » dis je à regret

Il m'embrassa avec fougue quand une odeur de cramé nous chatouilla les narines , je me précipitais sur la poêle à crêpes et jetai celle qui venait de bruler dans la poubelle. Nous arrivâmes en riant dans le salon , je posai le plateau sur la table basse , il était encore très tôt et je devais retourner au travail. Je laissais les deux hommes :

« - A tout à l'heure »

« - Soit prudente » lancèrent les deux amis

« -Oui maman » rétorquais je à Tom, puis me tournant vers Rob je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Je t'aime ... » me murmura t-il

Je rougis et caressé sa joue , le raclement de gorge de Tom nous ramenas à la réalité , je leur donné quelques recommandations et partis à la pâtisserie.

**Lyla venait de refermer la porte et nous retrouvions seuls tout les deux , Tom regardait le plateau qu'avais préparé Lyla et se lécher déjà les lèvres :**

**« - Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure vieux …. »**

**« - Et t'as bien raison , j'aurais pu me faire agresser en t'entendant » dit il sur un ton faussement effrayé **

**« - qui oserait s'attaque au grand Tom Sturridge ?»**

**« - serais ce un moyen de vous moquez de moi Monsieur Pattinson »**

**« - Moi ? Me moquez de toi ? Comment oses tu ? »**

**« - mouais mouais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute »**

**« - bon quand tu auras finis de râler on pourras peut être gouter ces délices »**

**« - On ne risque rien ? »**

**Je ne prêtais pas attention à la remarque de Tom et mordis dans un fondant , le cœur coula dans ma bouche , excitant mes papilles . Je savais que je n'allais pas longtemps échappé aux questions de Tom , il attrapa lui aussi un fondant et il ferma les yeux en y goutant :**

**« - Mon dieu Rob …. c'est un délice »**

**« - Tu en douter ? »**

**« - C'est toujours les mêmes qui on les bonnes cuisinières et les jolies filles »**

**« - que veux tu … c'est la vie »**

**On éclata de rire il retrouva son sérieux comme je le redoutais **

**« - alors que s'est il passé hier soir » **

**« - pas du tout ce que tu crois »**

**« - vous vous êtes disputé , j'ai senti une certaine tension ... »**

**« - …. non pas du tout » marmonnais je en repensant avec inquiétude à l'état de Lyla quand je l'avais trouvé **

**« - Alors? » demanda t-il comme un enfant **

**« - Quand je suis rentré dans l'appartement elle était inerte sur le sol »**

**« - Quoi ??? » bafouilla mon ami en manquant de s'étrangler**

**« - Oh elle n'était pas inconsciente mais elle semblait vraiment malade »**

**« - Et elle est aller voir un médecin ? »**

**« - Pas encore mais je compte bien en parlé avec elle »**

**« - J'espère que ce n'est rien … »**

**« - Moi aussi , mais dis moi te serais tu déjà attaché à Lyla »**

**« - tu connais mes tendances mères poule »**

**Je levais les yeux au ciel **

**« - Nous avons parler d'autre chose .. »**

**« - De David » c'était une affirmation**

**Je le regardais éberlué , il était vraiment perspicace parfois , j'avalais une crêpe :**

**« - Elle l'aime encore …. » prononçais ces mots était incroyablement douloureux**

**« - et toi tu l'aimes elle ? »**

**« - Oui …. mais le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle aussi »**

**« - je croyais qu'elle aimait David ? » dit il perdu**

**« - Elle ne peut pas l'oublier aussi facilement … mais elle m'aime ... »**

**« - Tu n'as pas peur de souffrir , de n'être là que pour la consoler »**

**« - Non …. je lui fais confiance et toi ? » le défiais je **

**« - si toi tu lui fais confiance... je vois pas Lyla faire cela en effet mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres »**

**« - merci Tom »**

**« - Ne tombons pas dans la sensiblerie »**

**« - Roooh Tommy est émue »**

**Il repoussa ma main **

**« - ouais bon ça va » bougonna t-il**

**« - Tu sais , je veux la protéger , je veux pas qu'elle souffre et pour l'instant elle à peur que je la fasse souffrir , comme lui l'a fait »**

**« - je comprends , ben à toi de jouer mon vieux »**

**« - Ouais en effet et toi comment ça va ? »**

**« - comment veux tu que j'ai une vie sentimentale , je dois tout le temps te surveiller »**

**« - en voilà une mauvaise excuse »**

**« - que veux tu ...on s'appelle pas tous Robert Pattinson »**

**« - ton humour se dégrade avec les années Tom »**

**« - en cas , la cuisine de Lyla me change de la tienne »**

**Je lui lançais un coussin dans la figure. Quand le téléphone sonna , je regardais ma montre , il était bien tôt pour un coup de fil , j'attrapai le combiné , c'était peut être Lyla qui avait oublié quelques chose :**

**« - appartement de Lyla Monneret » débitais je poliment **

**Personne ne me répondit mais j'entendis la respiration de mon interlocuteur:**

**« - qui êtes vous ? » demandais je**

**Je n'eus pas plus de réponse et on me raccrocha au nez , j'haussez des épaules, surement un faux numéro**

Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue , je n'étais pas très rassuré , j'avais eu une migraine et c'était la première fois , je savais ce quels effets ça avait sur une vie et j'espérais que c'était pas du à mon hérédité. J'avais tout à coup une folle envie de siffler , le mec le plus beau , le plus gentil et prévenant que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de connaître m'aimait … moi Lyla , la banale et potelé Lyla. Il avait compris ce que je ressentais pour David , il serait patient , j'avais vraiment une chance insolente et je m'attendais à me réveiller à tout moment , découvrant ainsi que tout ceci n'était qu'un doux rêve . Je me rendis soudain compte que je n'étais pas seule dans la ruelle habituellement déserte , je discernais le son d'autres pas sur les pavés . Je me retournais pas , j'étais presque arriver et ça ne servirais à rien d'être parano , cependant presque inconsciemment j'accélérais le pas. Soudain une main que j'aurais reconnu entre mille s'empara de mon poignet , un hurlement fut étouffé par son autre main , il me plaqua au mur et me fit pivoter pour que je me retrouve face à lui , Je réalisais stupidement qu'il n'avait pas changé , il était stupide de croire qu'on pouvait changé en quelques jours , cependant un tel comportement ne lui ressemblais pas , enfin il se décida à parler et celle ci me paru râpeuse , elle m'agressait les oreilles maintenant:

« - Lyla , je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je t'ai à l'œil »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre car sa main était toujours plaqué sur ma bouche

« - Tu es vraiment une trainée ….. »

Il s'interrompit , me lançant un dernier regard noir et parti en courant , je tournai la tête et découvris Danny , il ouvrait le volet pour que je puisse entré , il connaissez l'heure à laquelle j'arrivais , je me précipitais vers lui le cœur battant à cent à l'heure , il sourit en me voyant mais ce sourire s'effaça devant la peur et l'incompréhension devait exprimé mon visage:

« - Ça va Lyla , tu es toute pâle , tu n'es plus malade j'espère ? »

« - Non non , tout va bien , j'ai juste cru qu'on me suivait »

Il jeta un regard de chaque côté de la rue et m'attira à l'intérieur de la boutique:

« - Il n'y a personne à cette heure là dans les rues … mais je viendrais te chercher si tu préfères »

J'avais déjà décliné cette offre à de multiples reprises

« - Merci Dan , mais je me débrouillerais »

« - Toujours aussi têtue »

« - Oui »

Il passa son bras par dessus mon épaule et me donna rendez vous dans le labo.

Je m'efforçais de pas montrer combien j'étais choqué par ce qui s'était passé le matin , je n'arrivais pas à y croire , David , le David que j'aimais encore …. m'avait suivis , il m'avait tenu des propos plus que grossiers …. une trainé … voilà ce qu'il pensait de moi , je ne l'avais jamais vu parler d'une femme ainsi même pas de la pire des garces. Ce même David qui m'avait murmuré tant de mot doux et surtout celui qui m'avait trahi et dans cette histoire il oser penser que c'était moi la trainé … je savais à quoi il faisait allusion , la rapidité avec laquelle Rob était entré dans ma vie , alors qu'il venait de me quitter , de me briser , surement aurait il voulu que je le pleure comme je l'avais fais au début , il voulait peut être que je lui fasse sentir à quel point il était sorti vainqueur de notre relation , que j'étais une fille pathétique et indigne d'intérêts …. maintenant que j'y repensais il m'avait parfois tenu des propos vexant , mais j'avais toujours trouvé des excuses . Que voulait il dire par « je t'ai à l'œil » ? Et puis de quel droit se permettait il de me dire ça , c'était lui qui avait rompu , avait il oublier ? Danny me jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil et je savais ce qu'il cherchait à faire , me forcer à parler car aucun doute il savait que je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité. Je me concentrais sur les finitions d'une superbe pièce monté , de trois étages , nappé de glaçage au citron avec des décorations en meringue Rose et mauve , très classique mais superbe. J'arrivais enfin au bout de cette journée , fatiguée , j'avais envie de me délasser dans un bain , mais une angoisse me fit ralentir l'allure dans le vestiaire , qu'allais je dire à Rob ? Et fallait il que je lui en parle ? Je sortais du vestiaire et percutez de plein fouet mon patron , il avait les bras croisé et me regarder dans les yeux :

« - Lyla maintenant je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il y a ? »

« - je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« - ne me prends pas pour un idiot »

Je poussais un soupir et lui pris la main :

« - J'ai rencontré un homme » débitais je en sachant qu'il ne parler pas de ça

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise , je rougis :

« - Qui est ce ? » ce contenta t-il de demander en évitant d'aborder la rapidité avec laquelle ça c'était produit

« - Il s'appelle Robert »

« - c'est un vieux? »

J'éclatais aussitôt de rire :

« - non , non , il a 22 ans » dis je en reprenant mon souffle

« - et bien c'est pas ce que laisse présager son prénom » ajouta t-il la mine boudeuse

« - allons allons arrête de faire ta tête de cochon »

« - Et il gentil avec toi au moins ? »

« - c'est un ange , un ange venue d'Angleterre » répondis je les yeux dans le vague

« - un anglais ? Toi ? Tu alignes à peine trois mots dans cette langue... » il éclata de rire

Je me sentis devenir écarlate et le taper sur le bras :

« - Oui … je parle pas bien anglais … mais il parle français avec un accent irrésistible » bafouillais je

« - Serais tu amoureuse ? »

« - Ça je le garde pour moi mon cher »

« - t'as pas besoin de le dire ça se voit »

Je rougis de nouveau et fis mine de bouder

« - en tout cas celui là il a pas intérêt à te faire du mal ... » dit il en reprenant son sérieux

« - Ooooh Danny »dis je un grand sourire sur les lèvres , pinçant sa joue

« - ouais bon ça va … file avant que je te mette dans la plonge »

« - Que de la gueule »

Il me s'empara de ma taille et me posa sur son épaule comme si je n'avais était qu'un sac de farine , je lui donnais des coups et au dernier moment me reposa par terre :

« - la prochaine c'est la bonne … file maintenant avant que je change d'avis »

Je lui tirais la langue et passe mon sac à dos sur l'épaule , je le saluais de la main :

« - demain je viens te chercher et il y a pas à discuter »

« - à vos ordres chef » rétorquais je en portant ma main en visière sur ma tempe

Une fois dans la rue mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Rob et surtout sur la décision que je devais prendre , lui raconter l'agression de David ou non , je ne me voyais pas lui mentir , mais j'avais peur de sa réaction , je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il ferait quand il saurait. J'avais pris le partis de lui raconter quand j'arrivais devant la porte , j'attendais du bruit derrière la porte , je l'ouvrais :

« - Je suis rentré »

« - Lyla … Lyla » s'écria Robert en se précipitant sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras

« - Qu'est qui y a …. je ne suis pas partis si longtemps »

« - tu m'as manqué en effet … mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle »

« - Qu'est que c'est » dis je en déposant ma... enfin sa veste sur le porte manteau

« - Je n'en t'ai pas parlé … et puis je te connaissais pas encore mais il y a quelques temps …. j'ai passé une audition … pour un film»

« - et ? » je soupçonnais plus ou moins ses ambitions

« - et j'ai été choisit...pour le rôle principal »

Mon cœur battit la chamade dans ma poitrine , j'étais très heureuse pour lui , il me prit dans ses bras et tourna sur lui même , je repoussais l'idée de tout lui dire , il avait d'autres choses en tête à ce moment là.


	6. Chapter 6: attention lemon

**Je n'aurais pu être plus heureux , une fille géniale et magnifique avait dit m'aimer et je décroché mon premier vrai rôle dans un film et pas des moindres. Je reposais Lyla sur le sol et l'embrassais avec passion , un superbe sourire apparu sur son visage , elle porta sa main à mon visage :**

**« - Je suis heureuse pour toi … racontes moi tout » bafouilla t-elle timidement dans ma langue maternelle **

**« - Viens » dis je en l'entrainant dans le salon **

**« - si tu veux bien , je vais enfiler des vêtements plus confortable »**

**Je la regardais passé sous mes yeux , elle était vraiment belle , pleine de grâce. Elle revient presque aussitôt vêtu d'un pantalon en toile gris et d'un sweat de la même couleur laissant entrevoir son épaule de laquelle il tombait . Elle s'assit en tailleur dans le fauteuil fasse au mien et me sourit de nouveau :**

**« - je suis toute à toi » **

**« - j'en est de la chance » répondis je doucement ce qui fis apparaître ces adorables rougeurs sur ses joues , Tom se racla la gorge bruyamment et on sursauta , je jetais un regard à ce dernier , qui haussa des épaules devant mon air étonné :**

**« - Je t'écoute Rob »**

**« - Il y a quelques semaines donc je me suis présenté à une audition ,sans vraiment y croire … une adaptation de best-seller à ce que j'avais compris et à ma grande surprise mon agent viens de m'appeler pour me dire que j'étais retenu pour le principal rôle masculin »**

**« - De quel livre s'agit il ? » demanda t-elle en s'emparant de sa main , qui était glacé »**

**« - Tu connais … la saga Twilight ? »**

**Ses yeux s'arrondir et elle éclata de rire , je regardais Tom qui lui non plus je semblais pas comprendre la cause de ce fou rire , elle reprit peu à peu son souffle:**

**« - Qui ne connait pas ? …. »**

**puis elle sembla réaliser quelques choses et elle resta bouche bée quelques instants et se mit de nouveau à rougir :**

**« - tu … tu vas jouer Edward Cullen ? » **

**« - Tu .. connais ? » fis je surpris **

**« - bien sûr , j'ai adoré les livres , je ne savais même pas que ça allait être adapté » dit elle soudain les yeux brillants **

**« - Tu vas pouvoir m'aidai …. j'ai cru comprendre que le film était très attendu … surtout on m'attend au tournant pour ce rôle »**

**« - Joué Edward ne sera sans doute pas facile … je le conçoit mais je suis sûre que tu seras parfait dans ce rôle... ne serais ce que pour le physique » **

**« - Tu exagères Lyla …. » intervient Tom**

**« - Robert est plus proche physiquement d'un gremlins... » ajouta t-il **

**Je lui décochais un coup sur l'épaule , il fit mine d'avoir mal , je regardais de nouveau Lyla et pris son visage entre mes mains :**

**« - Tu vas embrasser Bella ... » dit elle en détournant les yeux**

**« - Tu sais bien … que c'est du cinéma …. »**

**Elle viens sur mes genoux et se blottit contre mon torse et ne dis plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes:**

**« - Où se passe le tournage ? »**

**« - Aux Usa …. » marmonnais je le cœur serré**

**« - Quand dois tu partir ? » demanda t-elle timidement **

**« - je dois être là bas avant la fin de la semaine »**

**« - Si vite ? »**

**« - Oui … »**

**Ses yeux était remplis de tristesse et de doutes , je pris son menton et la forçais à me regarder dans les yeux :**

**« - Quoi qu'il se passe je serais là pour toi et je te le promets on se verra … je ferais tout pour »**

**« - Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi , crois moi , je le suis ... »**

**Je ne supportais pas de la voir triste , une idée germa soudain dans ma tête , un sourire s'étala sur mon visage :**

**« - Lyla ? » **

**« - Oui ?» murmura t-elle la voix cassé **

**« - Voudrais tu venir avec moi là bas … je sais ça ne fais pas longtemps qu'on se connait … mais j'ai envie de partager cette aventure avec toi »**

**« - et moi » s'indigna Tom avec un grand sourire**

**« - Bien sûr que tu es de la partie mon choux » dis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil , on éclata tout trois de rire. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur Lyla , attendant sa réponse . **

J'avais une envie folle que Robert et moi soyons seuls mais je ne pouvais décemment pas mettre Tom à la porte. Cet homme venait de me faire une proposition super … mieux que ça , il me demandait d'être avec lui dans un des moments les plus importants de sa vie . Certes ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère , tout d'abord je devais demandé à Danny si je pouvais prendre des congés … puis , mon passeport était il encore valide ? …. Lyla tu es stupide … l'homme que tu aimes te demande une chose incroyable t'as pas à réfléchir , non mieux un homme merveilleux te proposes de partager un truc incroyable , il va jouer Edward Cullen , le vampire le plus convoité du monde . Arrête donc de pensée des conneries ma pauvre , ce n'est pas ça qui compte , ce qui compte c'est que de ce que tu peux en constater , le coup de foudre existe , que tu n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ça un jour et surtout qu'un homme comme lui existe , un homme merveilleux … mais enfin de compte existait il un mot pour exprimer ce que tu ressent . Je me levais avec lenteur et me dirigeais vers le téléphone qui se trouvait dans mon bureau , je fermais la porte derrière moi , passais devant ma guitare et m'installais dans un fauteuil , une discussion importante allait avoir lieu , m'emparant du combiné , je composais le numéro de Danny , cela décrocha aussitôt , c'était Jenny , sa femme:

« - Allo ? »

« - Jenny , c'est Lyla »

« - Oh bonjour Lyla , tu vas bien ? »

« - on ne peux mieux … pourrais je parler à Danny je te prie »

« - Évidemment , tu sais il m'a parlé … promets moi de voir un médecin »

« -promis »

Elle éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et hurla le nom de son mari qui arriva en râlant , il se saisit du téléphone:

« - Lyla , que t'arrive t-il ? »

« - J'ai un gros service à te demander »

« - J'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'inviter à dîner »

« - très drôle ! » soupirais je

« - bon alors de quoi s'agit il ? »

« - Rob... Robert m'a proposé de l'accompagner aux USA , il va tourner un film là bas et ... »

« - Et tu voudrais un congé c'est ça ? »

« - Oui , c'est ça Danny … mais si ça t'ennuie pour le boulot je comprendrais » dis je déçu

« - A une condition »

« - Tu es d'accord ? » m'exclamais je

« - Il y a une condition Lyla »

« - et elle consiste en quoi ? »

**Je trépignais d'impatience dans le salon , je mourrais d'envie que Lyla soit d'accord , ne serais ce pas merveilleux de partager cette nouvelle aventure avec elle ? Certes c'était rapide , mais je m'imaginais pas allé dans un pays comme celui là seul , il y aurait Tom , mais Lyla apporterai une petite touche rien qu'à elle. J'avais toujours cru au coup de foudre et voilà que j'avais une preuve de cette existence :**

**« - vas tu cesser de t'agiter ainsi » bougonna Tom**

**« - Vexer parce que nous ne serons pas en tête à tête Tommy ? »**

**« -Vous n'êtes pas aussi irrésistible que vous semblez le croire monsieur Pattinson »**

**« - Surement le même principe que ton humour … Sturridge »**

**« - toi en revanche tu es hilarant … Robinou »**

**J'allais répliquais quand Lyla revient , elle semblait avoir appris une terrible nouvelle , elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide , je m'approchais d'elle et caressai sa joue :**

**« - Il y a un problème »**

**« - Je peux venir avec toi , j'ai mon congé »**

**« - c'est si terrible que ça? »**

**Elle me sourit , et s'empara de ma main: **

**« - Il y a une condition » **

**« - ton patron te mets des conditions ? »**

**« - C'est un peu plus qu'un patron à vrai dire »**

**« - C'est ton amant ? » demanda Tom**

**Lyla pouffa à cette remarque et me regarda de nouveau, sérieuse , je commençais à paniquer**

**« - Danny remplace un peu mon père .. qui n'est plus de ce monde »**

**« - effectivement rien de sexuel »**

**« - tu es perspicace Tom » lui répondit elle **

**« - et qu'elle est la condition alors ? »**

**« - Que tu le rencontres » chuchota t-elle**

**Je déglutis difficilement et me laissé tomber sur le canapé:**

**« - Ça va vieux ? » s'inquiéta Tom**

**« - oui … oui » **

**« - on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme » **

**« - je préférais ... »**

**« - Allons Danny n'est pas si terrible » souris Lyla en me caressant la joue **

**« - C'est toi qui le dis » murmurais je **

**« - Tu verras c'est un homme génial , quoi qu'un peu ronchon » dit elle en se frottant le menton**

**« - Et il viens quand »**

**Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre:**

**« - Maintenant » lâcha t-elle**

**« - Quoi ? » m'étranglais je **

**« - tu auras un bel enterrement mon vieux c'est promis j'y veillerais » me rassura Tom sa main sur mon bras**

**« - Tom!!! »**

**« - et bien quoi ? » répondit il en levant les yeux au ciel**

**« - ça suffit les mecs , personne ne va mourir dans cet appartement , ce soir , d'autant que je tiens à ma moquette et que je n'ai pas les moyens de la changer »**

**On pouffa de rire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une énorme boule dans l'estomac , j'étais sur que j'avais pâlis , Lyla prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et passa sa main dans mes cheveux , je fermais les yeux quelques peu apaiser , quand on frappa à la porte , bon sang il était rapide en plus de ça , Lyla se leva d'un bond et avant d'aller ouvrir la porte , elle se tourna vers moi :**

**« - soit gentil et honnête et tout se passeras bien »**

**« - Okay ... » peinais je à articuler**

**Lyla disparu dans le couloir , je me redressais dans le fauteuil et époussetais mes vêtements ce qui fit rire Tom :**

**« - je te ferais une belle éloge , Robert »**

**« - ta gueule » lui lançais je entre les dents**

**Dans le couloir nous entendions deux vois , celle de Lyla bien sûr et une voix grave et puissante , bientôt Lyla arriva suivit d'un homme , je bondis sur mes pieds et observais le nouveau venu. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête , mais sa carrure n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne , il était musculeux et je n'émettais aucun doute qu'un seul coup suffirais à me mettre au tapis. Ses mains était comme deux battoirs . Je remontais vers son visage , buriné par les ans , cependant il n'avait que quelques rides d'expression qui signifiait qu'il devait beaucoup rire , il avait les traits anguleux mais harmonieux , ses yeux était d'un vert éblouissant était vissé sur moi , des cheveux poivres et sel complété le tableau. Lyla et Tom vinrent se placer à mes cotés. Elle serra ma main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur le bras de Danny qui sourit aussitôt sans me quitter des yeux :**

**« - Danny , je te présente Robert et Thomas , Tom , Rob voici Danny »**

**Il me serra la main et j'eus l'impression que la mienne passé dans un hachoir. **

**« - Enchanté » réussis je à débiter**

**« - Et bien …. pour l'instant je ne peux pas en dire autant » grommela Danny en fronçant des sourcils . Lyla lui lança un regard noir puis elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres pour me rassurer , car n'importe qui aurait était impressionné par la stature de cet homme. Le patron de Lyla se tourna vers et lui sourit chaleureusement , creusant deux fossettes dans ses joues :**

**« - Lyla ma belle si tu allais acheter de quoi faire à dîner »**

**« - Mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici »**

**Son sourire se fit amusé comme s'il répondait à une blague que lui seul avait compris:**

**« - comment veux tu que je discute avec ces jeunes hommes , en particulier un si tu es là ? »**

**« - je ne partirais pas Danny , je veux pas me retrouver avec deux cadavres sur les bras en rentrant » le taquina t-elle , ce qui fit cependant grossir la boule dans ma gorge. **

**Il esquissa un sourire rieur :**

**« - dans ce cas …. file dans ton bureau ... »**

**« - ais je le choix ? » **

**« - non … je peux être aussi têtue que toi ma petite Lyla »**

**« - A vos ordres mon capitaine » dit elle avec un salut militaire , elle se tourna vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres , tendre et doux , rassurant , quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et cette fois ce n'était pas Tom. On se résigna à se séparer , elle me fit un petit signe de la tête avant d'aller dans son bureau , cependant je n'entendis pas la porte se refermer derrière elle même en tendant l'oreille. Danny nous invita à nous assoir , j'avais les mains moites et le souffle court , c'était horrible de ressentir cela face à un inconnu mais qui avais entre les mains une décision qui changerait peut être ma vie , je déglutis et m'enfoncer tout au fond du canapé. Danny rompit le silence qui pesait lourdement … il parlait un anglais presque parfait et fluide :**

**« - Messieurs … je vous parle dans votre langue seulement pour que Lyla ne puisse pas connaître la teneur de cette conversation , car elle nous écoute sachez le et je compte sur vous pour rien lui en dire » **

**C'était donc pour ça que je n'avais pas entendu la porte se refermer , son regard se fixa sur moi avec intensité:**

**« - Robert … je peux t'appeler Robert ? »**

**« - Oui.... monsieur » marmonnais je gêné , il éclata d'un rire franc cette fois **

**« - Appelle moi Danny .. »**

**« - d'accord Danny »**

**Il se tut quelques instants , pris une grande inspiration et me fixa de nouveau :**

**« - bon passons aux choses sérieuses , je connais Lyla depuis ses seize ans , date à laquelle je l'ai pris comme apprentie … c'est une fille merveilleuse malgré son sale caractère et elle est comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu , j'étais là quand ses parents sont morts , je sais combien elle est fragile ….. je sais ce que cet enfoiré de David à fait ...si tu cherches à utiliser Lyla , si tu ne veux que du sexe … je te conseille vivement pour ta santé de passer ton chemin …. « **

**Il était sérieux et une sorte de colère brillait dans ses prunelles **

**« - Que ressent tu pour elle exactement ? »**

**« - Je l'aime » dis je en rougissant **

**« - C'est facile à dire ... »**

**« - Pas pour lui » intervient Tom**

**« - Et toi qui es tu ? »**

**« - Un de ses amis » répondit poliment le concerné **

**« - Alors … tu as l'air sincère … lui aussi je le croyais … mais je prends quand même ce risque , je ne veux pas risque de la rendre malheureuse , je te la confie , tu peux l'amener là bas .. je me débrouillerais sans elle à la pâtisserie , cependant il vaux mieux pour toi que tu ne la fasse pas souffrir , que tu la protèges …. que tu l'aimes comme elle le mérite , qu'elle oublie ce David »**

**Je me sentais mieux , j'aimais Lyla , plus que jamais je n'avais aimé et rien ne m'en ferais douter, je braquais mes yeux dans ceux du français :**

**« - je n'ai aucune envie de la voir souffrir, la simple idée m'est insupportable , je peux comprendre que vous soyez sceptique , car nous nous connaissons depuis peu … cependant … je l'aime .. oui plus que tout , j'ai besoin d'elle. Quand à David je compte bien lui faire oublié … faire tout ce que je peux pour en tout cas »**

**« - et bien mon garçon tu m'as dis ce que je voulais entendre , comme je te l'ai dit tu peux partir là bas avec elle , mais ne me déçoit pas » **

**« - Comptez sur moi Danny » **

**Il me donna une bourrade et je vacillais sur mes talons pendant quelques secondes , déclenchant son hilarité de nouveau. **

J'étais juste derrière la porte de mon bureau et je tendais l'oreille , il avait finit de parler , Danny avait conduite la discutions en anglais pour être sûr que je ne comprenne pas de quoi ils parlait et c'était le cas même si j'avais de fort soupçon quant à la teneur de celle ci. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit me faisant perdre l'équilibre , au moment où j'allais m'étaler sur le sol , deux mains puissantes me retinrent , je reconnus celle de Danny dont le sourire m'exaspéra:

« - tu savais que je vous écoutez » affirmais je

« - Oui , tu es curieuse … comme toutes les femmes »

Je le frappais et il sourit plus fort encore , il me hissa sur son épaule , je me débattais mais rien ne dissuada Danny qui me porta jusqu'au salon et me posa comme un enfant sur le canapé , il s'agenouilla près de moi , je détestais quand il faisait ça , j'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans . Il chuchota :

« - Tu as ton congé ma belle , ce Robert … il a l'air de t'aimai assez pour que je lui fasse confiance »

« - Danny ... »

« - si jamais il te fais souffrir , promets moi de me le dire »

Je n'avais pas envie de faire cette promesse , j'avais pas envie d'imaginer que Robert puisse me blesser , c'était in-envisageable. Danny me scrutait de ses yeux verts éclatants:

« - s'il te plait » me supplia t-il

« - promis... » murmurais je

Il se releva et soupira :

« - et bien les jeunes je vais vous laisser , ne faites pas de bêtises »

« - Danny ! » protestais je

« - ben quoi … j'ai eu votre âge »

« - Y a un siècle oui ! » répliquais je

« - Tu te souviens … la plonge ... »

« - c'est bon c'est bon , pas besoin de me menacer »

Il se tourna vers les deux britanniques et tendit sa main à Rob d'abord qui la serra avec conviction puis Tom le sourire au lèvres :

« - Bon voyage … ramenez moi des souvenirs »

« - Si tu es sage »

« - et n 'oubliez pas de vous protéger » ajouta t-il faisant pouffer Tom qui tenta de faire passé ça en quinte de toux , je fis les gros yeux à Danny et le raccompagner à la porte. Il déposa une bise sur ma joue et partis en sifflotant. N'y tenant plus je courrais dans le salon et me jeter dans les bras de Rob , on tomba sur le canapé , nos lèvres se rencontrèrent :

« - tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible »

« - Il à l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi »

« - C'est un grand sentimental »

« - bon … les amoureux , qu'est qu'on fait ? »

« - on sort fêter ça , tant qu'on peut encore passé incognito »

« - J'aurais de tonne de fan quand elle se rendrons compte que Rob à un ami aussi superbe que moi »

« - Ça va les chevilles ? » demanda Rob

« - ça peut aller , merci de t'en inquiété mon cher »

« - quand vous aurez finis de vous chamaillez on pourras peut être y aller » dis je les poings sur les hanches

« - serais tu jalouse » demanda Tom

« - bien sur » dis je avec un grand sourire

« - Désolé, mais je n'y peux rien si Robert est fou de moi »

Le concerné se leva et me pris dans ses bras , il déposa un baisers dans mon cou :

« - Tu devrais te changer... »

« - je reviens vite »

Je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre , ouvris les portes de mon armoire et contemplais ce qu'elle contenait , après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation j'optais pour un débardeur noire , une chemise d'homme ouverte par dessus , en bas je choisis un jean noir délavé et enfilé des escarpins noirs avec une lanière noire autour de la cheville. Quand je retournais dans le salon , ils était debout et avais remis leurs manteaux , une fois dans la voiture de Tom , j'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre , repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui , il me semblait impossible de parler de David à Rob , il semblait si heureux , après tout ce n'était pas grand chose et j'aimais tellement son sourire , son rire. Sa main sur mon épaule me tira de mes pensées , je viens me lover contre lui , il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux :

« - tout va bien ? » demanda t-il soucieux

« - oui , ne t'en fais pas » mon sourire sembla le convaincre

Maintenant que nous allions partir loin , je n'avais plus de raison de lui parler de ce qui c'était passé , je chassais cet événement de mon esprit et profiter du moment présent. On se gara dans une petite rue , il y avait un petit restaurant que je connaissais bien , il faisait la meilleure cuisine Française du coin , on s'installa à une petite table , l'ambiance était feutré et un peu plus loin , il y avait un groupe qui jouait une musique douce:

« - tu commandes pour nous » proposa Tom

« - avec plaisir , ne vous inquiétez pas , pas d'escargots ou de cuisses de grenouilles »

« - Ouf » marmonna Tom en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main.

Je leur commandé un plat classique , un blanquette de veau, ils semblèrent se régaler :

« - Comment ça va se passer une fois que nous serons là bas » demandais je

« - nous serons loger , nourrie , blanchis »

« - Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion sur aussi longue distance »

« - Ne t'en fais pas je serais avec toi »

« - Robert , ce héros ... » ajouta son ami

Je ne prêté pas attention à ce qu'il disait , ma main se posa naturellement sur celle de rob , ses doigts s'emparèrent des miens et nous restâmes ainsi toute la soirée , nous parlions essentiellement de l'opportunité que Robert avait , il me demandait des renseignements sur Edward et je lui promis de lui prêtais les livres , que j'avais également en anglais , juste pour le fun. Bientôt le moment de rentré arriva , j'avais toujours cette envie d'être seule avec rob , que nous passions la nuit ensemble , je me blottis contre rob et fermé les yeux , cherchant un moyen de faire comprendre cela à Tom sans le blesser , ils nous regardait souvent dans le rétroviseur un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Il me raccompagnèrent devant ma porte quand Tom déclara:

« - bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux , y a quand même qui doivent bossé de temps en temps »

« - Je vais dormir , le lit de Lyla est trop étroit pour nous trois » dit il avec un clin d'œil , laissant Robert bouche bée , il s'éloigna à grandes enjambés , mes doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus fort autour de ceux du jeune anglais :

« - On va se coucher? »

« - Avec plaisir » dit il en refermant la porte derrière lui

**Nous étions là , sur le pas de son appartement, nous étions seuls , nous étions parfaitement éveillé. Elle pivota vers moi , un sourire sur les lèvres , elle s'approcha de moi , ses bras entourèrent ma nuque :**

**« - je suis si heureuse pour toi » **

**« - Ce qui me rends heureux c'est que tu viennes avec moi » **

**Elle ne répondit rien et m'entraîna dans sa chambre , pour la première fois je pu me rendre compte à quel point elle était spacieuse et décoré avec goût , un grand lit en occupé le centre , en bois foncé , avec d'imposant montants en bois tournés frôlant le plafond , de superbes draps blancs complété le tableau. Je me concentré de nouveau vers elle , un petit éclats brillait dans ses prunelles , elle m'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue , je plongeais la main dans ses cheveux appuyant sur sa nuque pour que ses lèvres ne quittent pas les miennes , je la sentit levé la jambe et essayer de quitter ses chaussures , je la soulevé du sol , et la déposé avec douceur sur le matelas , je quittais sa bouche , elle sembla frustré. Je me penchais pour détacher avec lenteur la lanière qui entourait ses chevilles , dessinant des cercles autour de l'os de celle ci , puis je déposais un baiser sur sa peau . Je lançais mes propres chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et viens m'allonger près d'elle , effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts :**

**« - si tu veux on peux attendre …. » dis je bien que le désir montait en moi **

**Ses mains se posèrent avec douceurs sur mes joues , me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux :**

**« - Je t'aime Rob... je veux plus douter de ce que tu feras ou ne feras pas , je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte »**

**Elle m'embrassa de nouveau , titillant ma langue avec la sienne , elle retira sa chemise et je l'aider avec son débardeur , dans mon pantalon ma virilité se faisait sentir , sa bouche se fit plus présente contre la mienne , ma main retourna sur sa nuque , je l'allongeais sur le lit. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes , elle poussa un gémissement de frustration. Mes yeux descendirent sur sa poitrine , engoncé dans un soutient-gorge noire bordé de dentelle , je passais ma main dans son dos et détaché les agrafes puis ma main enroba son sein , il était doux et chaud , elle ferma les yeux tandis que ma bouche s'empara de son téton , le chatouillant du bout de la langue. Peu à peu le souffle de Lyla se fit heurté , elle gémisse et ses doigts c'était emparé de mes cheveux. Elle m'arracha presque ce que je portais , je déboutonnais mon jean et libéré mon sexe gonfler de désir, elle me fit basculer pour me dominer , ses lèvres papillonnèrent sur mon torse , effleurèrent mon bas ventre , ses doigts parcoure ma peau , c'était délicieux elle quitta le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait encore et m' invité à caresser chaque partie de son corps , sa peau était douce et tiède , Puis je glisser mes doigts dans la toison de son sexe , c'était humide , elle se mordit les lèvres quand mes phalanges titillèrent une partie sensible de son anatomie , ses doigts se serrèrent autour de mon autre main , puis elle se blottit contre moi et mordilla le lobe de mon oreille , mes sens s'enflammèrent. Puis avec une lenteur exaspérant elle me fit entrer en elle , je repris le dessus , je saisit ses poignets et les plaquais à hauteur de ses épaules , donnant de léger coup de reins au début , les jambes de Lyla emprisonnèrent mon bassin , petit à petit mes va et viens se firent plus rapide , nous faisant gémir tout deux , son dos s'arqua pour intensifié leur effets. Je me sentais approché de l'extase cependant je voulais que Lyla la connaisse aussi , je ralentis donc l'allure faisant descendre d'un degré le plaisir qui irradiait mon corps , elle libéra une de ses mains , ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mon épaule , m'invitant à me blottir contre sa poitrine , ma bouche prit possession du téton encore une fois ma langue dessina des cercles autour de celui, Lyla gémisse de plus belle , son sexe c'était resserré autour du mien et mes mouvements se firent plus rapide , soudain elle se crispa , ses doigts agrippèrent les draps , elle ferma les yeux et un cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres, une moue adorable orna son visage , je sentais ses muscles se resserré autour de mon pénis déclenchant mon propre orgasme , j'hurlais à mon tour , essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas alerter les voisins . Je me retirais doucement et me laissé tombé à côté de Lyla , nos souffles était court mais un air béat montré à quel point ce que nous venions de faire était fantastique. Elle vient se blottir dans mes bras et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon torse , je replaçais un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et caressé la jointure de sa mâchoire du pouce , pendant longtemps nous ne dîmes pas un mot , profitant de l'instant , ses doigts mêlés aux miens :**

**« - T'as pas envie d'une cigarette? » proposa t-on en chœur , déclenchant ainsi notre hilarité.**

Nous étions à la fenêtre , il me tendit son paquet et je saisit une cigarette , je la portais à mes lèvres , je m'appuyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre , un vent rafraichissant faisait voleter mes cheveux. Je contemplais les façades de mes voisins , la lumière tamisé par les rideaux , plonger dans mes pensées . Je pensais à David , je pensais à ces menaces voilés … j'allais partir loin , loin de lui , il ne pourrait plus me faire de mal , il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Rob , je n'aurais plus peur … , je n'ai plus de raison d'en parler à l'homme que j'aime , je n'ai plus à me faire de soucis , j'essayais de m'en convaincre en tout cas , bientôt nous serions loin , nous serions ensemble , j'allais l'accompagner dans une étape importante de sa vie , je serais là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. Son bras se posa sur ma taille et je sursautais :

« - décidément , je te fais peur … trop souvent »

« - Je … j'étais dans mes pensées »

« - A quoi penser tu ? »

Je me retenais de rire , il allait souvent dire cela dans les mois à venir , mais pas à moi , mais je cherchais quoi lui dire :

« - Tu sais mon niveau d'anglais est presque au point mort, et là bas … je ne m'en sortirais jamais » dis je tristement , ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens , il rejeta une volute de fumée et posa avec douceur sa main sur la mienne :

« - Tu oublis … que tu as un professeur des plus doué tout près de toi »

« - Rob … je...je n'y arriverais pas , en cinq ans d'anglais , je n'y suis jamais arrivé »

« - On y arriveras , parce que moi je sais que tu peux , parce que moi je te soutiens et que moi je t'aime »

« - Pourquoi ais je la chance … que tu existes »

« - Je te retourne le compliment … Honey »

« - Je n'ai jamais trop aimé le miel » murmurais je le sourire aux lèvres

Il sourit à son tour et caressa ma joue , il soupira :

« - tu vois tu n'ai pas un cas désespéré »

« - tu es trop bon »

« - je sais … je me surveille pourtant »

On resta à se regarder quelques instants , j'écrasais ma cigarette sur le béton de la fenêtre . Je me blottis dans ses bras et fermez les yeux , ses bras se fermèrent autour de moi et ses doigts jouèrent avec mes cheveux :

« - C'est merveilleux ce qui t'arrives … je suis heureuse d'avoir la chance que tu m'aimes , heureuse de pouvoir te soutenir , je serais là si tu as des doutes , je serais là face à tout. Il y a peu , je n'aurais jamais pu croire te faire confiance si vite , je mets mon cœur entre tes mains , alors s'il te plait prends en soin , parce qu'il ne pourras supportais une nouvelle blessure »

« - Lyla … je t'aime »

Il bascula ma tête en arrière et déposa de légers baisers sur mon cou , remontant le long de ma mâchoire pour finir à la commissure de mes lèvres , j'étouffais un bâillement gêner. La bouche de l'anglais se transforma en moue surprise et adorable :

« - désolée mais j'ai peur d'être épuisé ...et c'est ta faute »

« - Comment ça ma faute? » protesta t-il

« - devines ... » dis je avec un clin d'œil

« - Oh …. »

« - Ferme la bouche tu vas avaler une mouche » ajoutais je en pouffant

J'allais m'allonger dans les draps frais et l'inviter à me rejoindre en tapotant le matelas , il s'allongea , je le regardais avec tendresse , ce qu'il pouvait être beau , même dans la pénombre on ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point il était beau , je caressais son torse nu et chaud et posais la tête dessus , son bras entoura mes épaules et je m'endormis aussitôt , bercé par les battements de son cœur.

**Elle était là endormi , paisible , magnifique , je repoussais ses cheveux dans son dos. Bientôt nous serions loin d'ici , bientôt ma vie , sa vie changerais peut être du tout au tout. Elle quitter son travail pour moi , elle me confier son cœur , j'espérais ne jamais lui faire de mal , j'espérais que David ne lui ferais plus jamais de mal. J'avais peur aussi , je redoutais ce que ce film changerais dans ma vie , ou ne changerais pas , était ce un bon choix de quitter le club pour partir vers l'inconnu ? Lyla commençais à bouger dans son sommeil , je caressais ses cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser , mais elle se réveilla en sursaut , le souffle saccadé , j'essayais de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle avait déjà sauté du lit pour se pencher à la fenêtre son souffle ne semblait pas vouloir se calmé , je commençais à paniquais. Je m'approchais de nouveau , elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra si fort qu'elle me fit presque mal , je caressais son dos et enfin sa respiration retrouva son rythme normal :**

**« - Lyla … tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Il ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille? »**

**« - Qui … ? » **

**« - Il m'a brisé … il m'a brisé et tu es là dans ma vie , mais il ne cesse de me hanter »**

**Je compris de qui elle parlait , je l'attirait vers le lit et la serrais dans mes bras , elle tremblait:**

**« - Je te promets … je te fais le serment qu'il ne te feras plus de mal ...parce que je le laisserais plus faire » **

**« - Il … tu …. »**

**Je pris mon menton dans ma paume et l'obligeais à me regarder:**

**« - je ne suis pas lui , nous partons , il ne pourras plus jamais te faire de mal j'y viellerais personnellement »**

**« - Nous allons partir … tout les deux …. »**

**« - Oui tout les deux , tu m'as confié ton cœur et j'en prendrais soin »**

**« - Merci... »**

**Je posais sa main sur ma poitrine à l'emplacement où se trouver mon cœur**

**« - tu as son sort entre tes mains …..pas David … toi et seulement toi »**

**« - Toi et seulement toi ... » murmura t-elle**

Les jours était passé à une vitesse folle et voilà que nous étions déjà dans la salle d'embarquement, Rob et Tom était assis sur les banquettes , ils discuter joyeusement , quant à moi je faisais les cents pas dans l'allée . Danny me regardait du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec Jenny , je m'arrêtait quelques instants et commençais à me ronger les ongles , comme toujours quand j'étais stressé , et il avait de quoi , j'allais prendre l'avion , moi , j'allais prendre l'avion pour un pays dont je ne parlais pas la langue , dans un pays … si immense , moi toute petite . Danny me prit la main et me regarda dans les yeux :

« - arrête ça tout de suite »

« - je suis stressé … et quand je suis stressé »

« - tu te ronges les ongles … mais pas cette fois , cette fois tu as … lui » dit il en lançant un regard vers mon anglais

« - allais vas y » ajouta t-il en me poussant vers lui , il tira Tom par le bras , sous les protestations bruyantes de celui ci, je rougis depuis belle et pris place à côté de rob qui riait , il me prit la main :

« - désolée … Danny est parfois si.... » je fis un petit geste d'excuse vers Tom qui avait l'air hébété

« - ne le soit pas , je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue et ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens :

« - maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu stresses à ce point ? »

« - Je … je n'ai jamais fais un voyage en avion aussi long …. »

« - Tu verras , ça va passer vite »

je souris et posais ma tête sur son épaule :

« - pourtant je voudrais que chaque instants passé à tes côtés dure plus longtemps »

Il ne répondit rien mais un sourire , ce sourire qui me faisait fondre apparu sur ses lèvres , enfin une voix annonça notre vol , on se leva d'un seul mouvement , il était temps que je dise au revoir à Danny et sa femme , il me prit dans ses bras et me demanda de faire attention à moi dans le pays de cinglés dans lequel je me rendait , je lui promis pendant de longue minutes puis il se décida enfin à me lâcher , lançant un regard lourds de sous entendus à Robert , je l'entendis déglutir , puis enfin on alla embarquer , par chance nous étions en classe affaire et ça m'étonner un peu d'un film à petit budget comme l'avait sous entendu Rob , on prit nos place , je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de voir cette partie d'un avion. Pourtant bien que ce soit extrêmement confortable , je n'oubliais pas que chaque fois que j'avais pris l'avion ça c'était mal passé , en tout cas pour mon estomac et je paniquais déjà à l'idée que j'allais devoir supporter plusieurs heures de vol. J'étais entre Tom et Rob , une place surement envié , entre deux charmants jeunes hommes . La voix de l'hôtesse viens nous annoncer que nous allions décoller , mes doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs , je fermais les yeux et respirez aussi calmement que possible pour calmer mon cœur qui s'affoler déjà dans ma poitrine , l'avion s'ébranla , provoquant une secousse dans mon estomac qui savais ce qu'il l'attendait. Deux mains s'emparèrent des miennes , j'ouvrais les yeux sous l'étonnement , bien sur j'avais reconnu celle de l'homme que j'aimais mais l'autre je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas , je regardais Tom avec un petit sourire timide et sans aucun doute les joues rouges , il n'ôta pas sa main de la mienne pour autant et me fis un clin d'œil. Rob avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule , dans son autre main , il tenait le tome de Twilight que je lui avais prêter. Je voyais déjà les nuages , trace cotonneuse , par le hublot , mon estomac faisait des siennes , je me sentais mal , mais je ne voulais pas alerter mes compagnons de voyage , au bout d'une heure ou deux l'hôtesse viens nous proposer de choisir le repas :

« - je prendrais le poisson en papillote » annonça Tom

« - En ce qui me concerne je vais prendre le bœuf et toi Lyla ? »

« - je n'ai pas faim » marmonnais je l'estomac noué

« - elle prendras le poisson .. » me coupa Tom en rendant son sourire à l'hôtesse

Je le fusillais du regard , ce qui ne sembla pas le perturbais :

« - tu es toute blanche … tu dois manger pour faire passer ça ... »

« - Mais enfin Tom ... »

« -il n'y a pas de mais...... » dit il avec douceur

« - très bien , très bien …. mais si je vomis , je te promets que ce seras sur toi » pestais je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine , Tom éclata de rire en passant sa main dans mes cheveux , je me tournais vers Rob , il était en pleine lecture , je déposais un baiser dans son cou:

« - que penses tu de ton personnage? »

« - Je pense … qu'il se prends trop la tête »

« - Ça fais partis de son charme » dis je taquine

« - je me prendrais plus la tête à l'avenir » Il m'embrassa

« - Tu es mieux … tu ne rêve pas de boire mon sang »

« - c'est une autre soif qui me torture »

« - tu vas devoir patienter »

« - je ne sais pas si pourrais résister , je n'ai pas la volonté d'Edward »

« - justement travaille là dessus » coupa Tom tout près de mon oreille

On sursauta , et alors que j'allais répliquer notre repas nous fut donner , je tripotais ma nourriture , n'ayant aucune envie de manger , je sentis leur regard sur moi et portais une bouchée à mes lèvres. On regarda ensuite un film tout les trois et je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de Robert , Tom nous couvrant d'une couverture.


	7. Chapter 7: lemon

_**Robert c'était endormis à son tour , il tenait fermement Lyla dans ses bras et c'était un tableau très beau à contempler, je me penchais et poser le livre que mon ami tenait dans les mains , j'étais heureux pour lui , il avait enfin décroché un rôle , il avait une fille tendre et jolie dans les bras , bref tout aller bien pour lui. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet et j'espérais me tromper. Maintenant j'avais un autre problème comment allais je vivre aux USA , aurais je aussi la chance de décrocher un rôle ? Aurais je la chance de rencontrer une fille comme Lyla? **_

_**Nous volions depuis environ quatre heures , je lisais un livre , de la science fiction , quand Lyla se réveilla , elle s'étira avec souplesse , déposa un baiser sur la joue râpeuse de rob et le borda. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira:**_

_**« - bonjour belle endormie »**_

_**Elle fit un petit bond , sa main se plaqua contre sa poitrine et elle me dévisagea:**_

_**« - tu as décidé de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? »**_

_**« - Rob ne me le pardonnerais jamais »**_

_**« - Je ne crains rien alors ? » demanda t-elle le sourire au lèvres**_

_**« - pas tant qu'il sera là près à mettre fin à ma courte vie »**_

_**Son sourire se fit plus franc , je jetais un coup d'œil a ses cheveux en bataille , qu'elle remit vite fais en place :**_

_**« - Lyla ... »**_

_**« - Oui , Tom ? »**_

_**« - Fais attention à toi …. je ne sais pas comment va se goupiller tout ça … mais faut que tu te prépares que ce soit l'échec ou le succès , il faudra aussi que tu sois là pour lui »**_

_**« - Je compte bien …. je n'ai envie que de lui »**_

_**Je souris , je croyais à la sincérité de Lyla , c'était une fille bien mais tiendrais t-elle si Twilight avait du succès … comment réagirait elle lorsqu'il embrasserait une autre fille pour ce film ? Elle n'avait pas cessé de me regarder et semblais sur le point de dire quelques choses , elle se rongeait de nouveau les ongles , qu'est qui pouvait bien la stressé ? **_

_**« - tout va bien Lyla ? » m'inquiétais je **_

_**« - oui … »**_

_**« - Tu veux me dire quelques choses ? »**_

_**Elle détourna le regard , se mordit la lèvre comme si elle hésitait , puis son regard se braqua sur le mien :**_

_**« - tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler à Robert , c'est du passé et il ne peut plus rien »**_

_**j'avais peur de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait **_

_**« - Ça à un rapport avec ce David? »**_

_**Elle se mordit de nouveau les lèvres et posa sa main sur la mienne , un geste pudique cependant**_

_**« - Promet »**_

_**«- D'accord c'est promis »**_

_**J'espérais ne pas avoir eu tort de faire cette promesse et que je n'aurais pas à devoir la rompre, elle repris son souffle :**_

_**« - Je … Il » bafouilla t-elle**_

_**« - Tu le revois »**_

_**Elle eu l'air choqué mais se repris **_

_**« - … il m'a suivis à mon travail … il m'a dit … qu'il m'avait à l'œil »**_

_**Cette déclaration me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je compris d'où venait mon mauvais pressentiment:**_

_**« - t'es vraiment un imbécile Tom … ce type la trompe , la blesse et toi tu crois qu'elle se le tape de nouveau … tout ça parce que tu te fais du mouron pour Rob » pensais je , je pris ses mains dans les miennes et la regardait dans les yeux :**_

_**« - Il t'as suivis …. il t'a touché ? » ma voix voilé par la colère**_

_**« - non … il ne m'a pas touché … enfin il ne m'a pas fait mal » dit elle en détournant le regard gêner **_

_**« - et tu crois vraiment que je ne vais rien lui dire ? » demandais je en pointant mon ami du menton , elle me supplia du regard **_

_**« - tu as promis … et puis il ne sais pas que je suis partis, il peut rien contre moi »**_

_**« - tu ne peut pas croire que je vais rester comme ça , à garder le silence »**_

_**« - S'il te plait … je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien »**_

_**« - Je ne lui dirais rien pour l'instant … parce que j'espère que tu as raison »**_

_**Elle se détendit et me sourit , un sourire doux , je comprenais pourquoi Robert aimait cette fille , je comprenais ce besoin de la protéger :**_

_**« - Merci Tom »**_

_**« - J'ai toujours était trop gentil »**_

_**« - Bien sûr Tom …. » marmonna Rob qui venait visiblement de se réveiller et qui nous interrogeais du regard , je compris qu'il n'avait rien saisit de notre échange , mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose qui aurait pu se produire. **_

_**« - Quand tu auras finis de me dévisager tu pourras peut être envisager de nous dire ce qu'on va devenir une fois là bas? » **_

_**« - Ne t'en fais donc pas tant »**_

_**« - Bon je suppose que je dois te faire confiance » **_

_**« - Merci votre grandeur »**_

_**« - tu vois tu le reconnais »**_

_**Il me lança la couverture sur la tête et je l'entendis murmurais des choses à Lyla , sans plus me prêter attention. Je retirais la couverture de ma tête , je me levais pour étirer mes jambes , après quelques minutes je m'allongeais sur le siège et fermais les yeux , ce fut la main de Lyla qui me tira du sommeil , accompagné par la voix de Rob :**_

_**« - Debout la belle au bois dormant... on est arrivé »**_

_**« - Et où est le prince charmant et le baiser qui va avec ? » demandais je mal réveillé**_

_**« - compte pas sur moi pour assouvir tes fantasmes Sturridge »**_

_**« - Je pensais plutôt à Lyla, Pattinson! »**_

_**« - Rêve ... » rétorqua celle ci en m'aidant à me relever , bientôt nous fûmes sortis de l'avion , Une voiture nous attendait , pas le summum de l'automobile mais classe tout de même , nous conduisant à un hôtel tout aussi modeste mais chaleureux . On nous conduisit à nos chambres , la mienne communiqué avec la salle de bain commune aux deux chambres , le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on pouvait que ce sentir bien dans cette chambre. **_

**Nos bagages était posées dans un coin de la chambre , Lyla se tenait juste derrière moi et elle contemplais la chambre , tout comme moi , je n'avais jamais vu une chambre aussi accueillante dans un hôtel avec un prix aussi modeste . Le plafond légèrement incliné , les couleurs épurés , simple et cosy. Je me tournais vers la jeune femme à mes côtés et passé la main dans ses cheveux encore ébouriffés, elle se blottit contre mon torse :**

**« - De quoi parliez vous avec Tom ? »**

**« - tu es bien curieux » railla t-elle**

**« - J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu racontes à Tom , mais visiblement je ne saurais rien »**

**« - C'est entre lui et moi »**

**« - très bien , rien de grave j'espère? »**

**« - non c'est du passé »**

**Je déposais un baiser sur ses cheveux , elle me regarda dans les yeux , ses mains se glissèrent dans ma nuque , m'attirant vers elle. Elle s'empara de mes lèvres avec gourmandise et approfondit son baiser, ma main passa de ses cheveux à sa joue. Ses lèvres caressèrent le creux de mon cou , provoquant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale , je fermais les yeux et me laissais faire , ses mains glissèrent sous mon t-shirt. Je rouvris les yeux et couvrais chaque centimètres de la peau de son cou , de son décolleté de baisers , un feu ardent circulé dans mes veines , mes mains défirent avec lenteur les boutons de son pantalon, elle se tortilla avec une sensualité hors du commun qui fit tombé son jean sur ses chevilles , bientôt suivis de sa lingerie , une lingerie simple en coton mais tout de même incroyablement sexy. Avec délicatesse elle mordilla ma lèvre inférieure, d'une main elle agrippa mes cheveux et de l'autre travailla à ce que je quitte également ce que je portais , je l'envoyais valsé dans un coin de la chambre et me plongeais dans les yeux de Lyla , une petite flamme y brillait , elle me sourit et j'allais rencontré sa langue , je jouai avec , sa main effleuré mon sexe tendu . Mes mains passèrent sous ses fesses et je la soulevais de terre , la plaquant contre le mur , elle défis sa chemise , découvrant sa poitrine ronde et tiède , parfaite, je calais Lyla sur mes hanches , ses pieds se croisèrent sur ma taille , ma bouche s'empara du bout de son sein , le titillant du bout de la langue , le mordant parfois , lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir , ses yeux se fermèrent , tandis que ses doigts s'enroulant dans les mèches de cheveux en bataille m'encourager à continuer . Mes mains glissèrent sur son ventre pour se nicher dans ses reins , je la soulevais encore et mon sexe se lova en elle avec délice , je laissais échapper un petit soupir d'aise , et commencé à donner des coups de reins , mon souffle se fit rapidement court sous l'effort et Lyla reposa les pieds par terre se hissant sur la pointe des pieds , mes mains libres de nouveau se posèrent l'un sur sa taille , l'autre sur sa joue , je l'embrassais avec passion. Par moment elle posais un plus ses pieds sur le sol , approfondissant ma découverte de son sexe , ses doigts caressé mon torse , elle s'arqua sous l'effet du plaisir , une moue adorable déforma sa bouche avant qu'elle n'étouffe son cri dans mon cou , cela déclenchant une vague de plaisir intense en moi et je senti toute cette tension se libéré. Je me retirais avec douceur , elle se blottit de nouveau dans mes bras :**

**« - Je t'aime … n'en doute jamais ... » murmurais je**

**Je l'embrassais avec tendresse cette fois , ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des miens , et m'entraina sous la douche , l'eau chaude réveillé ma fatigue , Lyla me savonner avec agilité , puis elle frotta son corps contre le mien se retrouvant ainsi couverte de mousse :**

**« - tu es une véritable tentatrice , tu sais ? »**

**« - Vraiment? » demanda t-elle innocemment **

**« - vraiment » **

**Elle me fit un clin d'œil , déposa un baiser furtif sur ma joue et se dirigea dans la chambre enroulé dans une serviette , j'entrepris de me sécher , il était temps de dormir , vu ce qu'il m'attendait le lendemain , cependant j'avais envie de discuter avec Lyla , j'adorais nos discussions et je lui avais promis des leçons , et je mourrais d'envie de l'entendre parler ma langue , j'en était sûre elle aurait cet adorable accent que j'avais que trop rarement entendu. Je rejoignis La chambre en sifflotant :**

**« - Alors Lyla … « ma phrase resta en suspens car elle était allongé sur le lit , sa respiration était lente et régulière , elle c'était endormie , je rabattis les draps sur elle et me glisser à ses côtés , dans un geste naturel elle vint se lover contre mon torse , sa main agrippa la mienne et elle murmura:**

**« - A tout jamais … Robert »**

**Je sentis le rouge envahir mes joues , elle était si belle , si tendre , comment cela allait il évoluer tout ça , qu'est que Twilight allais changer de ma vie ? Qu'est que ça allais changer dans la vie de Lyla , j'étais si inquiet de la savoir heureuse , je la sentais si fragile , si vulnérable et le monde du cinéma était parfois sans pitié , je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes réflexions car Morphée m'accueillis moi aussi dans ses bras . **

Le lendemain ce fut une odeur délicieuse qui me réveilla , je soulevais une de mes paupières et découvrais Rob couchais près de moi , son visage illuminé par un doux sourire :

« - Bonjour , vous »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes , mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou:

« - Bonjour » murmurais je

Il caressa ma joue avec douceur , j'étais tout à fait réveillé maintenant , me noyant dans ses yeux , il s'assit près de moi et s'empara de mes doigts , je fermais les yeux de nouveaux happé par le fumet appétissant qui emplissait la chambre :

« - Qu'elle est cette délicieuse odeur ? »

« - Le petit déjeuner , tu as faim? »

« - un peu, c'est surtout de la gourmandise »

« - Alors viens ma petite gourmande , nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, sinon je vais être en retard »

« - Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveiller »

« - Et me priver de te regarder dormir ? Sûrement pas »

Il me tira une chaise devant une petite table qui n'était pas là la veille , devant moi il y avait une assiette d'œuf brouillé et de bacon grillé , un peu plus loin quelques pancakes et un grand verre de jus d'orange , Robert s'installa face à moi et posa son menton sur ses mains , je piquais ma fourchette dans les œufs et après quelques mâchonnements , je regardais mon amoureux , étonnée:

« - Tu ne manges pas? »

« - Tu es si belle »

Je fus sûre de rougir , quand le sourire de rob s'élargit:

« - ce n'est pas le soucis , mange , ne te laisse pas mourir de faim »

« - très bien , mais ça ne vaux pas tes petits déjeuner »

« - Alors on craque pour la gastronomie française , monsieur l'anglais? »

Il se pencha vers moi et ses yeux affolèrent mes sens plus qu'aucun plat ne le ferait jamais :

« - il n'y pas que sa gastronomie qui me fait craquer »

« - Quoi d'autre? » questionnais je intriguée

« - les françaises »

« - Oh »

Il se pencha un peu plus , à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres :

« - une en particulier »

« - Qui ? »

Il se retient de rire , m'embrassa :

« - Tu le sais très bien »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui tendait un morceau de bacon , ses lèvres était un appel à une tout autre gourmandise , je résistais à l'envie d'envoyer la table bouler et me contentais de faire le tour et de m'assoir sur ses genoux , il caressa ma nuque et son souffle sur celle ci , fit naitre une légère chair de poule sur ma peau , nous restâmes sans rien dire , puis on frappa à la porte , je sautillais jusqu'à la porte et tombais nez à nez avec Tom:

« - Je m'en doutais , vous n'êtes pas encore prêt , tu tiens vraiment à être en retard ? » demanda dit il en se penchant pour apercevoir son ami :

« - bonjour Tom »

Il me regarda de nouveau , un sourire d'excuse brodé sur les lèvres:

« - Bonjour les amoureux » ajouta t-il penaud , je me penchais vers lui et déposais une bise sur sa joue râpeuse , je l'invitais à entrer dans la chambre , il s'assit sur le rebord du lit :

« - visiblement c'est toi qu'on attends » taquina Tom

Je jetais un coup d'œil et constaté qu'apparemment j'étais la seule à ne pas être vêtue pour sortir , Tom avait un jean et une veste en cuir sous laquelle on devinait un T-shirt tout simples , quand à rob il portait un jean noir incroyablement bien coupé et qui j'en était sûre mettait ses sublimes fesses en valeur , en haut il portait un t-shirt blanc recouvert d'une veste de costume , il était incroyablement désirable comme à son habitude. Les deux jeunes hommes me regardait intrigués :

« - Il y a quelques choses qui ne vas pas ? » s'inquiéta Tom

« - C'est juste que j'ai en face de moi … les hommes les plus.. séduisant de Grande Bretagne »

« - Dois je me méfier de Tom » taquina Rob avec un regard en coin à son ami

« - Tu sais bien que Tom est invisible pour moi »

« - Et bien merci Lyla » répliqua celui ci

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » protestais je

« - Non je vois pas du tout » répliqua t-il innocemment

« - L'amour rend aveugle … tu ne le savais pas ? »

« - Il dois rendre sacrément bigleux pour que tu es choisit Robinou »

« - Tu es si drôle Tom »

« - Je sais , je sais »

« - C'était de l'ironie » se moqua Rob

« - c'est ce qu'on dit »

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura , assez fort cependant pour que son ami puisse entendre :

« - Quand il sera endormit … tu sais où est ma chambre ….tu ne peux pas me cacher ton désir »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice et passais mes doigts dans les cheveux de rob, celui ci lança un regard peu amène au jeune homme:

« - tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ? »

« - Voyons , est ce comme ça que se comporterais un vampire centenaire? »

« - Je ne suis pas Edward Cullen »

« - Ne dis pas ça à Catherine Hardwicke »

« - Bon …. » soupirais je

« - Oui ? » demandèrent les deux gentlemen , interrompant leur chamailleries

« - Je vais me préparer , essayer de pas vous étriper pendant ce temps »

« - Nous serons mort de vieillesse d'ici là »

Je tirais la langue à Tom et filais dans la salle de bain , j'avais déjà préparais ce que je désirais mettre , un sarouel en jean avec un petit pull rose pâle et aux pieds des escarpins dont la lanière s'enrouler autour de ma cheville, après un coup de peigne , je rejoins les deux garçons , les yeux de Rob brillèrent , il me prit dans ses bras sans rien dire et on descendis pour prendre le chemin du rendez vous , je sentais mon cœur battre à tout allure , j'étais nerveuse , pour rob et puis j'allais faire connaissance avec les futurs acteurs de Twilight , je sentis la main de l'homme que j'aimais se crisper atour de la mienne , alors que nous pénétrions dans le hall de l'hôtel où était logé l'équipe du film , on nous indiqua un petit salon privé , je me penchais vers Robert qui n'avait plus sorti un mot depuis notre départ:

« - ne t'en fais pas , tu es parfait , tu es Edward Cullen »

Il me sourit et à cet instant trois femmes firent leur irruption dans le salon , une femme blonde et souriante , une brune voluptueuse et une autre plus menu et sans aucun doute la plus jeune des trois:

« - Bonjour » entonnèrent t-elles en chœur

**Je tendis une main fébrile , que Catherine saisit avec douceur , celle de Stéphenie se fit plus franche , et enfin je saisit celle de la jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas encore mais qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise , Lyla à côté de moi tortillait ses mains , je posais ma main sur son épaule , Catherine sourit et nous invita à nous assoir :**

**« - Bienvenus à Portland , vous avez fais bon voyage ? »**

**« - Oui merci » répondit Tom **

**« - Je vais nous présenter rapidement, je suis Catherine Hardwicke , je suis la réalisatrice du film , voici Stéphenie Meyer , l'auteur du célèbre best-seller qui nous vaut notre rencontre »**

**Elle marqua une pause , je jetais un regard à mes deux compagnons , Tom avait croisé les jambes , quant à Lyla , elle avait saisit mes doigts , rouge jusqu'aux oreilles , se mordillant les lèvres et jetant des coups d'œil à Stéphenie , puis Catherine repris la parole :**

**« - et enfin , Robert , voici Kristen Stewart , c'est elle qui seras ta partenaire , elle sera Bella » **

**« - Heureux de te connaître »**

**« - Moi de même » articula t-elle **

**La réalisatrice se tourna vers Lyla et Tom :**

**« - Je suis navré mais je vais devoir vous demandez de partir , nous devons nous entretenir en privé , j'espère que vous comprenez » **

**Lyla n'osa rien dire et je devinait qu'elle n'avait rien compris à la conversation , je lui souris , Tom se leva et s'empara de sa main , une pointe de jalousie m'anima mais je savais que je ****n'avais rien à craindre ni de lui , ni d'elle , il remercia gentiment nos hôtesses et s'éclipsa avec ma belle , voilà maintenant il ne manquait plus que mon agent et j'allais devenir « Edward Cullen » ce personnage adulé à travers le monde , c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre et ce que m'avez confirmé Lyla , d'ailleurs j'étais rassuré qu'elle croit en moi , qu'elle soit convaincu que j'étais à la hauteur du rôle. Quand mon agent qui d'ailleurs n'était pas seul arriva , nous commençâmes par jeter un coup d'œil sur nos contrats puis sur le script , assez vite la discussion fut détendu , j'en profiter pour glisser à Stéphenie qui était une femme charmante par ailleurs , que ma Lyla , était particulièrement fan de sa saga , elle me dédicaça le tome que j'avais sur moi avec un sourire, elle m'avoua qu'elle était rassuré que j'eus était choisit pour jouer ce personnage et qu'elle avait hâte de me voir à l'action , ce que confirma Kristen , qui n'était pas tellement loquace mais vraiment gentille.**

Tom m'entrainer déjà dehors , il lâcha ma main et me sourit :

« - bien que fait on ? » demanda t-il

« - je viens de voir Stéphenie Meyer » balbutiais je

« - remets toi , sinon je vais être obligé de te gifler »

Je reviens à la réalité et le fusillais du regard ce qui le fit rire , je regardais autour de nous , je me sentais complètement perdu , heureusement que Tom était là sinon j'aurais était mal , ne serais ce que demander l'heure m'aurait était ardu. Il m'invita à manger , nous allâmes dans un dinner typiquement américain , je me régalais avec un hamburger que j'eus tout de même beaucoup de mal à finir et je sentais que j'allais bientôt regretter cette folie et que ma balance me le ferais bien payer. Il faisait beau et nous avions encore du temps à combler avant de retrouver Robert , j'eus une idée dont je fis part à Tom :

« - Je sais qu'il y a un phare à Portland , on pourrais y faire un tour ? »

« - Pourquoi pas , il doit y avoir une superbe vu de là haut »

A cette réflexion je déglutis, j'avais oublié jusqu'à cet instant que j'avais le vertige , j'essayais de ne pas trop penser à qu'elle hauteur nous serions , Tom héla un taxi et on s'engouffra dedans :

« - Où je vous emmène les tourtereaux ? » demanda le chauffeur qui avait l'air d'être centenaire, bien sûr ce fut Tom qui répondit , essayant visiblement de ne pas rire , il se pencha vers moi pour me traduire les paroles du vieil homme , j'éclatais de rire et souris au chauffeur qui semblait étonné , je me tournais ensuite vers mon ami :

« - alors depuis combien de temps connais tu Robert »

« - je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me faille te le révèler , tu saurais à quel point je suis collant »

« - Oh ne t'en fais pas , je suis déjà fixé sur ce point »

Il fit une moue véxé , je le frappais sur l'avant bras :

« - arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête , c'est toi qui m'a tendu la perche »

« - Rob et toi me martyrisait »

« - pauvre chou » dis je en lui pinçant la joue

« - nous nous sommes connus il y a longtemps , je compte plus les années »

« - Tu es si … protecteur avec lui … je trouve ça génial »

« - Oh tu sais , il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui , et je crois que j'ai perdu cette place » rigola t-il

« - je suis inutile maintenant , merci Lyla » il riait mais je sentais qu'au fond il se sentait un peu exclu , je posais ma main sur son épaule :

« - ne dis pas d'âneries , vous êtes amis depuis des années , il aura toujours besoin de toi et ce n'est pas moi qui changerais ça , a qui viendra t-il se plaindre , sinon ? »

« - c'est sur qu'avec toi sur le dos... »

Je lui tirais la langue et fis mine de bouder , il rigola plus franchement cette fois , puis le taxi se gara , Tom viens me tenir la porte et tendit sa monnaie au papy . Un léger vent effleura mon visage , je saisit le bras que l'anglais me tendit et on se dirigea vers le phare , il était impressionnant et je sentais déjà mon estomac faire des nœuds , je crois bien que je pâlis , mais Tom ne se rendit compte de rien , je comptais les marches pour ne pas penser à ce qui m'attendait là haut , cela dit il était vraiment superbe , surtout quand on songeait qu'il était entretenu par des bénévoles , enfin je sentis le vent , plus violent cette fois , caressé mon visage , Tom me lâcha et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérait , il m'invita à m'approcher du bord , nous n'étions pas nombreux mais nous n'avions tout de même pas beaucoup de place . Le paysage était vraiment à coupé le souffle , bien que mes jambes flageolait par moment j'essayais de ne pas trop regarder en bas , j'allais interpellé Tom mais il ne semblait plus être avec moi , il avait le regard fixé sur une guide qui parlait à un groupe de touriste Japonais , on aurait pu se croire dans un tex avery , je regardais à mon tour la jeune fille , elle était belle on pouvait pas dire le contraire , pas très grande , un corps proportionné mais pas maigre comme un clou , elle avait des formes quoi mais ça lui allait bien , des beaux cheveux blonds et même à cette distance on pouvait devinés la couleur de ses yeux , verts. Les yeux de Tom restèrent fixés un long moment sur elle , essayant sans doute de capter sa voix , j'essayais de le ramener à la réalité mais visiblement je l'avais perdu pour de bon , puis soudain ses yeux à elle se portèrent sur lui , je sus que ça n'en resterais pas là , et je m'éloignais de lui. Je ne sus combien de temps s'écoula avant que nous redescendions , il avait un sourire qui ne pouvait pas tromper sur ce qu'il ressentait , je lui dis qu'on se retrouverait quand il irait rejoindre Robert , il me regarda étonné:

« - Bon … pourquoi ? »

« - tu sais très bien pourquoi » dis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil , il resta pantois tandis que je m'éloignais , ravis de ce qui se préparait , contente d'avoir surpassé ma peur.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lyla venait de partir le sourire aux lèvres , elle avait donc vu ce qui c'était passé là haut , elle avait une idée derrière la tête , bref , je ne pourrais pas oublier ces deux superbes émeraudes que j'avais vu là haut , je pris place sur un petit fauteuil qui semblait être là depuis des décennies , j'attrapais un magasine sur la table à côté de moi sans cependant en lire la moindre ligne , trop impatient de voir apparaître la superbe blonde , qu'allais je lui dire de toute façon ? Elle me prendrais pour un fou , j'imaginais la scène:**_

_**« - bonjour mademoiselle , je m'appelle Thomas Sturridge et dès que j'ai vu vos yeux , je suis tombé amoureux fou de vous » elle partirais en courant , je pouvais en être certain surtout avec la tête que j'ai , bon je n'étais peut être pas amoureux fou , mais j'étais indubitablement sous le charme de cette ravissante blonde. Je regardais nerveusement ma montre , les minutes semblait s'allongeait horriblement quand enfin elle réapparu, c'était presque la fin de la journée , elle portait une robe noir des plus charmantes , elle avait passais un grand sac sur son épaule , visiblement c'était la fin de la journée. J'eus des frissons , elle était vraiment superbe , je l'entendis salué ses collègues , elle avait une voix merveilleuse , mon coeur accéléra anormalement de rythme , ce n'était pas le moment de me dégonfler , je sautais sur mes pieds et me dirigeait vers elle. J'allais l'interpellais quand elle se tourna vers moi , je me sentis rougir et bafouillais malgré moi :**_

_**« - Bonjour ... »**_

_**Elle me sourit , un très beau sourire donnant un éclat hypnotique à ses yeux :**_

_**« - Bonjour , je peux vous aidez ? »**_

**Mon entretien c'était finit il y a une vingtaine de minutes , nous commencerions bientôt le tournage , j'avais hâte et le film a part pour les fans de la première heure était encore plus ou moins secret , j'étais resté dans le petit salon et j'étais vraiment pressé de revoir Lyla pour tout lui raconté , je regardais ma montre quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux et une voix chuchota à mon oreille :**

**« - Devines qui c'est ? »**

**« - Tom ….. » lançais je taquin **

**« - très drôle » **

**« - désolé mon ange , Tom … déteins sur moi »**

**« - heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour t'entendre »**

**« - qu'as tu fais de lui , tu l'as jeté dans l'eau ? Il t'énervé ? »**

**« - désolée de te décevoir , je l'ai laisse au phare , il avait un truc à faire »**

**« - quel genre de truc ? »**

**« - on ne va passer notre temps à parler de Tom , on a rien de mieux à faire ? »**

**« - tu as raison pour une fois qu'on a pas de chaperon sur le dos ...j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire »**

**Elle vient s'assoir sur mes genoux et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes :**

**« - on pourrait faire un tour sur la plage ? »**

**« - Regarder le coucher de soleil …. »**

**« - tu as toujours des idées merveilleuses »**

**« - normal , je suis merveilleux »**

**Elle eut un petit rire et se blottit contre mon torse :**

**« - Pauvre Tom , il sait pas ce qu'il vient de rater »**

**« - Oui pauvre de lui , il a manquer une occasion de se payer ma tête »**

**« - pauvre chou » murmura t-elle dans mon cou **

**Je caressais ses cheveux , puis elle se leva et me tira par la main :**

**« - dépêchons nous , allons achetez de quoi pique niquez »**

**Me rappelant du petit cadeau que j'avais pour elle :**

**« - Attends , j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi » je lui tendis le livre , elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds **

**« - tu es au courant que c'est mon livre ? » **

**« - Tom à vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi , ouvre le »**

**Elle s'exécuta et je vis ses yeux parcourir les lignes , j'oubliais son niveau d'anglais , je me penchais par dessus son épaule:**

**A une fan ravissante , qui a la chance d'avoir trouve son Edward . Un Edward des plus charmants**

**Merci **

**S.M**

**Elle me regarda abasourdi et se jeta à mon cou , elle m'embrassa puissamment et me remercia à mi voix , elle regarda la dédicace pendant quelques instants encore puis le sourire aux lèvres m'entraîna à l'extérieur , on passa dans une petite épicerie , elle prit quelques tomates et du raisin , elle prit aussi une serviette de plage quand nous repassâmes par l'hôtel et en profita pour prendre une couverture , je lui pris le paquet des mains sous ses vives protestations , ce qui me fit rire , elle était si belle quand elle se mettait en colère . Nous fûmes rapidement sur le sable , elle enleva ses chaussures et ferma les yeux pour remplir ses poumons de l'air marin, elle m'invita à l'imiter , mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche , c'était Tom , il me disait de pas m'inquiéter qu'il reviendrais plus tard dans la soirée , je lui souhaiter une bonne soirée , Lyla sourit quand je lui rapporté le contenu du message et je compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire tout à l'heure , j'espérais que Tom aurait la même chance que moi . Je pris place à côté de Lyla sur la serviette , elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira , le soleil amorçait déjà son plongeon dans l'eau . Elle mordit dans une tomate , du jus coula sur son menton , c'était affreusement excitant , elle s'essuya d'un revers de la manche et me tendit la tomate que je puisse y mordre à mon tour , mordre , j'allais devoir me faire à une autre idée de ce mot très prochainement. Puis je lui fis manger quelques grains de raisins , c'était tellement intime que j'avais la sensation d'être seuls au monde avec sur cette plage , elle se glissa entre mes jambes , je refermais mes bras autour d'elle , mon nez frôlant son oreille , quand le vent nous fis frissonner , elle passa la couverture sur mes épaules et on s'enroula dedans , nous ne dîmes rien , regardant le soleil s'éteindre sans bruit. Nous n'étions pas le seul couple , il y avait même un petit couple de personnes âgées , il était surement ensemble depuis toujours mais on voyait que leur amour n'avait rien perdu de leur éclat , ça faisait chaud au cœur , j'avais le sentiment de vivre cela avec Lyla. La lumière disparu peu à peu du ciel , je resserrais mon étreinte autour de Lyla , elle me fit face , à genoux , les mains sur mes épaules , nos lèvres à quelques centimètres de distance , elle ferma les yeux , et elle me donna un tendre baiser :**

**« - je me demande pourquoi j'ai la chance de t'avoir alors que tant d'autres cherche »**

**Je déposais ma paume sur sa joue , elle se pencha encore plus vers moi :**

**« - Je t'aime .. ».**

_**« - Et bien » hésitais je en me grattant la nuque **_

_**« - Oui » m'encouragea t-elle en souriant **_

_**« - et bien … je dois dire que j'aurais bien aimé faire parti de ce groupe de touriste tout à l'heure »**_

_**« - Oh, vous étiez là haut ? »**_

_**« - bien sûr , c'est vraiment magnifique » bien que je sache parfaitement , que sa beauté avez tout éclipsé**_

_**« - je suis ravis que ça vous est plu »**_

_**Mon cœur s'était senti poussé des ailes , pouvait on réellement être aussi aimable ? Je me senti devenir rouge , mes paumes devenir moite , depuis quand n'avais je pas invité une femme :**_

_**« - Je voudrais en savoir plus sur vous , puis je vous inviter à boire un verre »**_

_**« - Eh bien »**_

_**« - je vous promets , je ne suis pas aussi dingue que j'en est l'air à cet instant »**_

_**« - très bien … » soupira t-elle **_

_**« -est ce un oui ? »**_

_**« - j'en est bien peur »**_

_**« - Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs , je m'appelle Thomas, Tom pour les amis »**_

_**« - Enchantée » dit elle en me tendant la main ,je la serrais avec douceur et me plongeait dans ses yeux **_

_**« - Et vous , comment dois je vous appeler ? »**_

_**« - Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire , si effectivement vous vous avérez aussi fou que vous en avez l'air , je pourrais bien avoir peur de vous » affirma t-elle souriante **_

_**« - J'essayerais … d'avoir l'air normal à l'avenir » promis je en levant la main droite **_

_**« - on commence déjà par boire un verre » rigola t-elle **_

_**Nous sortîmes du phare et je la suivis dans un bar au bord de la plage , d'ailleurs son pouvait pas dire que ça ressemblait à un bar , il y avait une grande baie vitré qui donné sur le bord de mer , tamisant la pièce au coucher du soleil , les fauteuils était confortable et on pouvait avoir un peu d'intimité , elle commanda un cosmopolitan et je pris une bière , elle plongea son regard dans le mien :**_

_**« - Alors qu'est qui vous amène ici ? »**_

_**« - qu'est qui vous fais croire que je ne suis pas d'ici ? »**_

_**« - Vous ne ressemblait en rien à un américain »**_

_**« - je suppose que c'est un compliment »**_

_**« - on verra bien » me taquina t-elle**_

_**« - Je suis originaire de Londres »**_

_**« - J'ai toujours vécu ici ,mais je dois dire que je rêverais de voir Big ben »**_

_**« - ce n'est qu'une grosse pendule « soupirais je , ce qui la fit sourire **_

_**« - j'aime bien savoir l'heure »**_

_**« - prendre une montre c'est plus facile à déplacer et moins vieillot »**_

_**« - vous donnez pas vraiment envie de visiter votre pays , oublier les agences de voyages pour un boulot »**_

_**J'esquissais un sourire :**_

_**« - Je ne sais toujours pas votre nom »**_

_**« - hum … comme vous avez l'air en pleine possession de vos capacités mentales... » laissa t-elle en suspends comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait , puis elle sourit de nouveau :**_

_**« - je m'appelle Caroline » **_

_**« - C'est ravissant »**_

_**« - Il faut remercier mes parents , je ne suis pour rien dans ce choix » **_

_**« - j'y penserais , vous devriez me tutoyer , je n'ai pas l'age de me faire au vouvoiement »**_

_**« - seulement si tu en fais de même » **_

_**« - pas de soucis , alors tu fais la guide depuis longtemps »**_

_**« - depuis 4 ans , mais j'ai toujours aimé ce phare depuis que je suis toute jeune , le soir parfois j'avais la chance d'être seule là haut , c'est vraiment magique la nuit »**_

_**« - j'aimerais voir ça par moi même un jour »**_

_**« - ce n'est qu'une grosse lampe »**_

_**On rigola tout les deux , elle me demanda mon âge puis :**_

_**« - Alors que viens tu faire dans notre ville ? »**_

_**« - eh bien j'accompagne mon meilleur ….. merde « m'exclamais je en me frappant le front , je regardais l'heure , le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle :**_

_**« - Qui y a t-il ? » demanda t-elle gentiment**_

_**« - j'étais sensé les rejoindre lui et son amie, ils doivent m'attendre »**_

_**« - Oh … eh bien ravis de t'avoir rencontré » dit elle , en se levant déjà , je sentis qu'elle allait partir , je pris sa main , elle sursauta mais ne semblait pas avoir peur :**_

_**« - non , ne t'en fais pas ils s'en sortiront sans moi , je vais juste lui envoyer un message , on se connait depuis des années , il arrivera à s'en sortir »**_

_**« - très bien » répondit elle en reprenant sa place , elle me regarda sans rien dire , attendant que je reprenne où j'en était , je tapais vite fais un message à l'adresse de mon meilleur ami en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop :**_

_**« - je suis donc venu avec lui , un ami d'enfance et sa petite amie »**_

_**« - Pourquoi sont ils venus ici »**_

_**« - lui à décroché un rôle dans un film, elle l'accompagne » **_

_**« - je comprends qu'elle l'accompagne , mais toi ? »**_

_**« - je connais Robert depuis très longtemps et je ne l'imaginais pas aux usa , sans moi pour veiller sur lui » **_

_**« - mère poule ? »**_

_**« - un peu » dis je en rosissant **_

_**« - ton ami à de la chance » affirma t-elle**_

_**« - j'en est aussi »**_

_**La lumière diminua peu à peu , nous parlions toujours de tout et de rien , je lui proposais de l'inviter à dîner , elle accepta rougissante. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle émotion , mon cœur ne voulais pas se calmer et j'aurais tellement aimer sentir sa paume dans la mienne, sentir le parfum de son cou chatouiller mes narines , sentir son cœur s'affolait de ma proximité, je ne voulais plus être seul . **_

Nous étions encore sur la plage , enlacés , bien que le soleil soit couché on pouvait encore voir alentour grâce à la lueur de la ville et au phare , mes doigts était noué à ceux de Robert , mon visage blottit contre son torse , enroulés dans la couverture , j'étais heureuse , je ne trouvais aucune raison de ne pas l'être. Le vent caressé nos cheveux , la plage était quasiment déserte à présent , seul les chants de quelques personnes à une centaine de mètres de là troublé le silence , ma bouche remonta le long de sa nuque et mon nez frôla sa mâchoire , sa main plongea dans mon cou et nos lèvres s'unirent , on s'allongea sur le sable contemplant le ciel , les étoiles étaient vraiment superbes . Il se mit à fredonner , il avait une voix si envoutante que jamais je ne m'en serais lassé , puis soudain j'eus une idée , je me redressais sous le regard interloqué de rob :

« -tout va bien , Honey »

« - ne bouge pas je reviens »

et sur ceux je m'élançais de toute mes forces vers le groupe de jeunes , il me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais une folle , comme je m'y était attendu deux d'entre eux avait une guitare , je repris mon souffle et cherchais dans mon esprit la phrase la plus simple qui soit à ma porté en anglais :

« - bonsoir , excusez moi de vous dérangez , mais pourriez vous me prêter votre guitare »

« - Euh ... » répondit l'un des guitaristes

J'avais beau y réfléchir , je ne voyais pas comment m'expliquer avec le peu de vocabulaire que je possédais , je me sentis tout à coup très sotte , puis une main se posa sur mon épaule je sursautais , je tournais la tête et me rendit compte que c'était Robert qui se tenait à mes côtés , il me sourit et se tourna vers le groupe :

« - bonsoir , excusez là elle ne parle pas très bien notre langue »

« - Elle veut une guitare » marmonna un des types

« - Si vous vouliez bien avoir la gentillesse de nous la prêter , soyez sûre que je vous la rendrait en l'état »

« - j'ai ta parole , mec »

Il leva sa main droite , toutes les filles de l'assemblée avez les yeux rivés sur lui , avides de sa beauté , je me serrais un peu plus contre lui enflammé par la jalousie :

« - Juré » promis Rob

Le cercle se resserra , et nous les entendîmes se concerté , certaines filles gloussé , ce qui eut le dont de m'agacer , j'avais presque envie qu'ils refusent à présent , puis enfin un des hommes ayant une guitare se leva , il la tendit à mon compagnon avec un sourire :

« - vous n'avez pas l'air louches ...nous ne partons pas avant longtemps »

« - ne t'en fais pas , elle reviendra intacte »

Il hocha de la tête et serra la main du britannique , il me pris par le bras et me ramena sur notre serviette :

« - toi , quand tu as une idée derrière la tête... »

« - heureusement mon sauveur est venue à rescousse »

« - je ne porterais pas de cape , ni de collants »

« - quel dommage » ricanais je

« - tu veux que je joue de la guitare où tu préfères te moquer de moi »

« - excuse moi mais c'est toi qui m'a tendu une perche »

« - bon je ne joue pas alors » bouda t-il

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et je le vis rougir :

« - joue .. s'il te plait »

Il posa la guitare sur ses genoux et bientôt les notes s'envolèrent dans le ciel , sa voix se fit douce , comme dans le bar , c'était enivrant , je fermais les yeux pour en imprégner chaque parcelle de mon être, une chanson que je connaissais pas , une chanson française pourtant , elle parlait d'amour , d'un amour sans limites , mais pas infaillible , je me mordis les lèvres , me laissant emporter par cet instant magique . La musique s'interrompit me ramenant à la réalité , cependant je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux , il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa avec tendresse :

« - Ça t'as plu ? »

« - Oui , pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ? »

« - Parce que c'est ton tour »

j'ouvris grand les yeux et le dévisager , il avait un grand sourire étalai sur les lèvres , je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer , il n'y avait donc pas que les vampires pour provoquer ce genre de réaction ? :

« - Quoi ? …..moi ? Mais ….. »

« - J'ai vu une guitare chez toi... tu ne crois que tu vas être la seule à profiter »

« - Tu as fouillé mon appartement ? » questionnais je pour détourner la conversation , mais il ne laissa pas prendre par mon air faussement offusqué , il se pencha si près de moi que je cru qu'il allait de nouveau m'embrasser:

« - ne crois pas te défiler aussi facilement , montre moi ce que tu sais faire »

Je me sentis rougir et cette fois mon cœur battit à vitesse rapide pour une autre raison que le visage angélique de l'homme que j'aimais , cependant je le savais têtu , je cédais , réfléchissant à quoi chanter , je me saisit de la guitare qui semblait énorme dans mes bras , il posa son menton dans sa paume , prêt à m'entendre . Je poussais un soupir et commençait à jouer les premiers accords , rob me lança un regard surpris mais ne dis rien , j'essayais en vain de calmer mon anxiété et joignis ma voix à la guitare :

Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there.

Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday.  
I will be there, I will be there.

Fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there.

Love, only love  
Can break down the walls someday.  
I will be there, I will be there.

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.

Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?  
I'm loving you.

Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again.  
I will be there, I will be there.

Love, your love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away.  
I will be there, I will be there.

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.

Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.

Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through.  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end.

I'm still loving you.  
I'm still loving you,  
I need your love.  
I'm still loving you.  
Still loving you, baby...

(ais je besoin de préciser qu'il s'agit de Still loving you de Scorpions)

les dernières notes s'éteignirent dans la nuit , je posais la guitare sur le sable et baissais les yeux , sûre d'avoir effectué une piètre performance , j'avais la sensation d'avoir une voix de canard à côté de celle du bel anglais , il pris mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux:

« - j'en était sûre , tu as une voix divine ...et ta façon de jouer … tout bonnement stupéfiante »

« - stupéfiante de nullité ? »

« - non stupéfiante de justesse , je n'aurais jamais cru entendre du scorpions en acoustique »

Je devais avoir le colorie d'un homard , heureusement le peu de luminosité ambiante permettait que cela passe inaperçu. Je l'embrassais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit , et nous tombâmes à la renverse , on éclata de rire , puis je baillais à m'en décrochais la mâchoire:

« - il est temps qu'on rentre »

« - Je suis si bien là avec toi »

« - Moi aussi , mais rien ne vaut un lit »

« - On reviendra » me promis je

Il m'aida à me relever et nous partîmes vers l'hôtel main dans la main , ma tête sur son épaule.

_Nous étions au restaurant , il payait pas de mine , un petit dinner typiquement américain, il commanda le plus gros hamburger de la carte , je rigolais intérieurement , comment un corps si frêle pourrait contenir autant de nourriture ? Était ce la suite logique de l'injustice qui voulait que les hommes avait toutes les bons côté pour eux , je ne sais pas ? Ou peut être simplement le voyage qui l'avait creusé? Quant à moi je me contentais d'un hotdog débordant de fromage fondu , pas si mal finalement , nos plats furent vite devant nous et j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas m'en mettre partout , ses yeux se posèrent sur moi : _

_« - Oui ? » questionnais je_

_« - Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi » _

_« - C'est un compliment , j'espère »_

_« - oui … »_

_« - il y a plutôt intérêt »_

_Il rigola et de nouveau ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens , il avait vraiment un regard irrésistible et si seulement c'était le seul de ses atouts , de plus je n'avais jamais était aussi naturel avec un homme que je connaissais que depuis quelques heures , je me sentais bien avec lui , j'aimais écoutais sa voix douce et apaisante , ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être aussi confiante , mais il était peut être temps que je prenne des risques , au pire je me ferais un ami , au mieux les palpitations de mon cœur se conjuguerais aux siens . Je me concentrais sur la conversation et sur les contours doux de son visage , dire que comme une idiote j'avais faillit le raté , heureusement j'avais accepté de remplacer une collègue._


	9. Chapter 9

La main douce et chaude de Robert caressa ma joue , j'avais les yeux fermé mais je ne dormait plus, je roulais sur le côté pour me blottir contre son torse , ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille :

« - ouvre les yeux mon ange »

Je soulevais une paupière faisant mine d'émerger du sommeil , son visage sublime n'était qu'a quelques centimètres du mien , toujours aussi parfait rehaussé par sa légère barbe et ses cheveux en bataille , ma main se posa sur sa joue , mon index effleura l'arrête de son nez :

« - Que se passe t-il , te lasserais tu de me voir dormir ? »

« - pas du tout mais n'oublie pas ce soir nous avons une soirée avec tout le cast du film »

Il fut surpris par mon air étonné , il se gratta la nuque gêné:

« - je ne t'en avais pas parlé , c'est ça ? »

« - non , en effet , tu as omis ce détail »

« - excuse moi »

« - c'est pas grave … mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi »

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il déçu , une moue craquante sur ses lèvres

« - tu oublies ? Je parle pas vraiment la langue de Shakespeare »

« - c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? »

« - pourquoi ne serais je pas inquiète d'être au milieu de personne dont je ne parle pas la langue »

Il m'embrassa avec douceur , ses doigts se mêlant à mes cheveux et murmura:

« - il me reste donc quelques heures pour te donner des leçons » il me fit un clin d'œil

Je me serrais contre sa peau ardente et ma tête se logea dans sa nuque , ses doigts caressèrent la naissance de mes cheveux , puis ses lèvres :

« - nous devions pas faire la leçon ? » murmurais je , essayant de pas montré l'effet que me faisait ses baisers

« - il y a de multiples façon d'enseigner » ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou

« - j'ai hâte de m'y mettre cher professeur » mon souffle se fit heurté

Il ne répondit rien laissant ses lèvres vagabondait sur mon corps dénudé , il envoya ma nuisette sur le sol et s'empara de ma poitrine ardente. Je sentais une délicieuse chaleur montais en moi et un soupir franchis mes lèvres , je me cambrais pour lui offrir le reste de mon anatomie , sa langue traça un chemin juste à mon nombril puis titilla de nouveau mon mamelon , je sentis mon corps se tendre , c'était une véritable torture , mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux avec une tendresse enfiévré de désir , ses doigts dansèrent sur mon corps jusqu'à frôlé mon sexe qui tel un climat tropical lui fit comprendre ce que je désirais , il me déposa sur le couvre lit avec douceur et vint se coucher sur moi sans lourdeur cependant , sa peau était douce , parfaite , mes doigts se posèrent sur ses épaules , dessinant des cercles sur sa peau pâle , il s'empara de mes lèvres avec gourmandise , je fermais les yeux , sa bouche quitta la mienne et il me murmura des mots anglais , des mots doux et embelli par son accent , du bout du doigt il me nomma les partie de mon corps d'une façon si sensuelle que cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir , je me mordillais la lèvre pour résister à la tentation de me jeter sur lui pour mettre fin à ce petit jeu mais je décidais finalement de prendre part à la leçon l'allongeais sur le lit et m'asseyait à califourchon sur lui , je me penchais près de lui , nos lèvres se touchaient presque , il tenta de s'en emparer mais je le repousser gentiment :

« - je crois qu'il va falloir que je répète … cher professeur » murmurais je avec le plus de sensualité dont j'étais capable , si cela avait été possible son sexe se tendit encore plus , je l'effleurait et murmuré à mon tour ces mots anglais , je n'avais pas honte de mon accent et ce que je lisais dans ses yeux me conforter dans mon élan , puis n'y tenant plus ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il fut de nouveau sur moi , je le sentis en moi doux et tendre comme à son habitude , ses mains soulevèrent mes fesses , il fis des cercles concentriques avec son bassin , puis des va et viens , une tension disparu dans mon corps et je poussais un cri bestial étouffé par la bouche de rob sur la mienne , ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mon bassin , me faisant comprendre que nous étions tout les deux satisfait , il se laissa tomber près de moi essoufflé et ses doigts recherchèrent les miens à tâtons , je lui pris la paume et y déposer un baiser , il se tourna vers moi , son autre main se posant sur ma joue , ses yeux croisant les miens :

« - qu'as tu pensais de cette leçon , Honey »

« - je crois que j'aurais besoin de cours de rattrapage » murmurais je le souffle court , un sourire éblouissant fendit son visage , il s'empara une dernière fois de mes lèvres et n'ajouta rien .

**Chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour était plus magique que la précédente , j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir le sexe avec elle , je n'avais jamais connu ça . J'étais penché sur le rebord de la fenêtre attendant qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain , elle se préparais pour la soirée de ce soir et je la sentais encore nerveuse et à vrai dire je pouvais en dire autant car Kristen était la seule de mes partenaires que j'avais rencontré et j'appréhendais un peu , serais je à la hauteur ? J'écraser la cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me laisse tomber sur le lit , j'étais encore en caleçon , ayant confié le choix de ma tenu à Lyla , qui d'ailleurs sortait de la salle de bain , enfin , nous allions au restaurant avec Tom avant de partir à la soirée. Je levais les yeux pour la découvrir , elle portait une robe bustier noir , qui s'arrêter juste au dessus du genou , vaporeuse , une rose orné la poitrine , je suivis le dessin de ses jambes parfaites pour m'attarder sur les escarpins fushia aux talons vertigineux qui complétait cette vision de rêve ,elle avait relevait ses cheveux en chignon , elle rougit en me voyant la détailler , j'esquissais un sourire et me lever pour déposer mes lèvres dans sa nuque , elle frissonna:**

**« - tu es superbe »**

**« - merci »chuchota t-elle**

**« - à ton tour » s'exclama t-elle ensuite , elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers nos bagages , elle se pencha avec grâce et attrapa plusieurs vêtements dans la valise, elle les déposa sur le lit et je pus découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. J'enfilais le pantalon noir et la chemise grise que je n'avais jamais vu avant et me saisit de la cravate quand je me rappelais que je ne savais pas le moins du monde faire un nœuds de cravate , je dus faire une tête assez convaincante car elle s'approcha de moi et s'empara de la cravate , en quelques secondes le nœud fut fait ,parfait, et elle déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser tendre et savoureux , j'allais le prolonger quand on frappa à la porte je rageais intérieurement contre Tom mais allé tout de même lui ouvrir:**

**« - Bonjour vieux »**

**« - Bonjour Tom... » murmurais je entre mes dents**

**« - Aurais je interrompu quelques choses »**

**J'allais répondre que oui quand Lyla se précipita sur lui et lui fit la bise , elle semblait tout d'un coup existé comme une puce :**

**« - alors comment ça c'est passé ? »**

**Je me demandais de quoi elle pouvait bien parler**

**« - toi quand t'as une idée derrière la tête » soupira mon ami**

**« - je ne te le fais pas dire » ajoutais je , ce qui me valu un regard mi furieux mi amusé de la part de Lyla puis elle se retourna vers Tom qui lui fis un clin d'œil:**

**« - alors tu étais où hier soir ? » **

**« - c'est entre moi et Lyla » répondit il mystérieux**

**« - très bien ! » boudais je **

**Lyla éclata de rire et me pris la main: **

**« - allé , on y va , monsieur le grincheux »**

**On poursuivis notre chemin vers le restaurant , cela faisait seulement deux minutes que nous étions quand Lyla sursauta à côté de moi :**

**« - qu'est qui t'arrive ? » m'inquiétais je **

**« - j'ai oublié de prendre une veste , je vais la chercher , ne bougez pas »**

**« - tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? »**

**« - non , ne bouge pas , restez là , je serais vite de retour » **

**Elle partit en courant et je fus étonné de voir sa rapidité vu la hauteur de ses talons , un truc de filles surement , je me tournais vers Tom :**

**« - bon alors tu me dis ce que tu as fais hier soir ? »**

**« - bon.. puisque tu veux absolument savoir » il affichais un superbe sourire **

**« - oui , je veux savoir »**

**« - J'ai rencontré une fille »**

**« - Ah bon ? » m'étonnais je **

**« - je suis pas sur que ce soit un compliment » bougonna t-il**

**« - il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour , l'amour est aveugle »**

**« - je pourrais en dire autant de Lyla »**

**« - bon quand on aura finit , je pourrais peut être savoir le fin mot de l'histoire »**

**« - tu sauras juste que c'est une fille super , que j'espère bien la revoir »**

**« - si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça »**

**« - oh je fais plus que croire , voilà Lyla qui …. » sa phrase resta en suspens , je me tournais moi aussi vers elle , dans sa main elle tenait ce qui ressemblait a un veste , elle était pâle comme un linge et semblait perdu , je me précipitais vers elle et pris son visage entre mes doigt , elle sembla se reprendre et me sourit :**

**« - Lyla , tu vas bien ? » **

**« - Oui » **

**« - On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme » ajouta Tom**

**« - non , c'est juste que … je repensais à la soirée »**

**Je pris ses mains dans les miennes , et la forcé à me regarder dans les yeux :**

**« - tout va bien se passé , ne t'en fais pas , je ne te quitterais pas d'un puce et au pire … tu auras toujours Tom »**

**« - Toujours aussi charmant Pattinson ! »**

**« - oh pardon , au mieux , tu aura s droit à la compagnie de Sir Sturridge »**

**« - voilà qui est bien mieux, valet »**

**« - Je t'en mettrais des valets moi , c'est coup de pied au cul que tu vas avoir »**

**« - les garçons , si on allais manger » elle souriais de nouveau , j'espérais qu'elle arriverais à s'amuser ce soir .**

Les doigts de Robert ne quitter pas les miens mais ils n'arrivait pas à calmer mon cœur , cette fois ce n'était pas la présence de mon amoureux qui provoquer ses battements irréguliers, non c'était une chose dont je ne pouvais seulement me convaincre que ce n'était pas arrivé . Quand j'étais ressorti de notre hôtel , j'avais tourné la tête pour voir si je pouvais traversé et à quelques pas de là qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de l'apercevoir , plus que de la surprise de l'horreur , mon souffle c'était fait cours et j'avais fermé les yeux quelques secondes , ça ne pouvait pas être vrai , ça ne pouvait pas être lui , quand je les avait rouvert , il n'était plus là et pourtant la peur ne m'avait pas quitté jusqu'à que je rejoindre mes deux compagnons. J'avais surement rêver , il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où je me trouvais , aucun , c'était un cauchemars , oui un cauchemars éveillé , rien de plus , ça ne pouvais pas être lui … David ...

**Nous n'étions plus très loin du restaurant , Lyla semblait plongé dans ses pensées , elle angoissait encore pour la soirée et quelques part je la comprenait car quand on est timide comme nous le sommes il est déjà difficile de s'intégrer dans un groupe d'inconnus alors quand tu n'en parles pas la langue , je n'imagine pas le résultat , mais je ferais tout pour la mettre à l'aise , et moi , avec sa présence à mes côtés , ainsi que celle de Tom , j'étais sûre de pouvoir m'en sortir. Enfin nous devinâmes l'entrée du restaurant , un restaurant Japonais pour être exacte , je savais que Lyla aimait tout particulièrement la cuisine asiatique et je comptais sur elle pour me faire découvrir ces mets encore inconnu pour moi . On stoppa devant la porte , histoire de jeter un œil sur la carte avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup , Lyla sembla retrouver le sourire, son doigt suivis les lignes du menu :**

**« - qu'est que tu nous conseille ? » demanda Tom**

**« - On pourrait commencé par une simple soupe miso , un classique , cependant le goût du miso est assez particulier »**

**« - Les nippons ne se nourrisse donc pas uniquement de sushi ? » ironisa Tom**

**« - je crains que non » renchérit la française **

**« - et ensuite? » tentais je car mon ventre commencé sérieusement à se manifester**

**« -pourquoi pas du Zaru-Udon ( des pâtes fraîches dans ce cas précis) » **

**« - Avec un nom pareille …. je vais encore être affamé en sortant de table » ronchonna Tom**

**« - on verra bien monsieur l'estomac sur pattes » murmura Lyla **

**J'esquissais un sourire et tenait la porte à Lyla :**

**« - depuis quand tu tiens la porte aux jeunes filles , Robinou ? » railla mon ami**

**Je ne répondis rien , Lyla nous regardait depuis le hall du restaurant , nous attendant, je passais devant Tom faisant Mine de lui tenir la porte et la lâchai quand il avança pour la franchir si bien qu'il se la prit en plein dans la figure, il me lança un regard noir en nous rejoignant , Lyla elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son hilarité :**

**« - je pensais pas que je devrais faire halte garderie ce soir » nous taquina t-elle**

**« - c'est lui qui a commencé » protestais je **

**« - arrête de dire n'importe quoi Robert » me coupa Tom**

**Lyla sourit , elle avait l'air radieuse , elle prit une de nos mains à chacun et se dirigea vers la table que le serveur lui avait déjà indiqué , elle s'assit :**

**« - allez les enfants , asseyez vous et surtout soyez sage , ne m'obligeais pas à vous punir » se moqua t-elle en pinçant nos joues , on éclata de rire tout les trois .Le repas se passa sans incidents . Lyla nous expliqua les us et coutumes du pays du soleil levant et le temps fila à la vitesse de l'éclair si bien que nous dûmes courir pour ne pas être en retard à la soirée , nous étions serré dans le taxi et nous étions tout trois silencieux.**


	10. Chapter 10

_normalement c'est bon maintenant , excusez moi pour cette erreur_

Maintenant que nous étions dans le taxi j'étais plus ou moins seule avec mes pensées , les garçons ne disaient rien eux non plus et donc je du faire face à mes craintes aussi bien pour la soirée que pour lui. Pourtant j'avais essayait de me convaincre que tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination , cependant je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes pensées de ce qui c'était passé . Il fallait que me concentre sur la soirée qui était aussi une perspective effrayante pour moi . Le taxi stoppa , nous étions arrivés , il n'était plus temps d'angoisser mais seulement de penser à comment je ferais pour ne pas passer pour une idiote . La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître les deux jeunes hommes qui me tendirent la main , je m'en saisit , nous étions devant un grand hôtel , superbe , ont nous conduisit jusqu'à la salle de réception , mon cœur battait la chamade . Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules , je souffler un bon coup et suivait les deux britanniques , derrière la porte je découvris un décors à couper le souffle , d'immense lustre pendait du plafond , les boiseries était superbe , d'un côté il y avait un bar et de l'autre un groupe qui jouait , d'ailleurs la musique était très entrainante , nous fûmes vite abordé par Catherine qui abordait un sourire radieux :

« - bienvenu à vous trois »

« - nous sommes très heureux d'être là » répondit Tom

« - Je vais vous présenter aux autres acteurs »

Nous la suivîmes à travers la foule qui se trouvait dans la salle , j'eus du mal à croire qu'il fallait tant de personne pour tourner un film mais après tout je n'y connaissais rien. Bientôt nous fumes encerclé par un petit groupe , Catherine se tourna de nouveau vers nous :

« - et bien commençons par les vampires »

Elle nous présenta un homme , très classe au premier abord et dont les cheveux teint en blond lui donné une certaine allure , j'essayais intérieurement de deviner lequel des Cullen il pouvait bien joué , la réponse fusa dans mon esprit , ça ne pouvait être que Carlisle , le chef de famille . Pis tour à tour nous fûmes présenté à chaque acteur , je dois dire que je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils entendirent mes félicitations ou ne serais ce que ma voix tellement j'étais intimidé de me trouvé là et la chaleur sur mes joues me laisser présager que je devais rougir dès que les regards se posés sur moi. Rob et Tom discuter de leur côté et moi j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air d'une godiche , quand Ashley Green accompagné de celui qui jouerait Jasper , m'accostèrent, Ashley me sourit gentiment , cette fille était vraiment ravissante:

« - bonsoir , alors tu es l'amie de Robert ? »

Je cherchais les mots que je connaissait dans mon esprit mais rien ne vient , je bafouillais piteusement , dans un anglais approximatif:

« - je suis désolée mais je ne parle pas très bien anglais »

Elle sembla stupéfaite mais continua à me sourire , elle ne partit pas en courant comme j'aurais pu le craindre , elle appela Robert qui était bien évidement accaparé par ses camarades de tournages , il se tourna vers nous et nous rejoignis à grandes enjambés , il entoura mes épaules de son bras et aussitôt je sentis mon appréhension s'envoler:

« - Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me lâcher d'un pouce » marmonnais je

« - désolé , je vais tellement te coller que tu en auras marre de moi »

Coupant court à toute réponses possible il se tourna vers Ashley et Jackson :

« - Alors , besoin d'un interprète »

« - Oui , cela me semble nécessaire »

« - Je suis un vrai boulet » marmonnais je

« - cesse de dire des bêtises » dit il en déposant ses lèvres sur ma joue

« - je suppose que ceci répond à ma question » s'exclama Ashley

« - Alors , il me semble que tu joue Alice ? » demandais je timidement

« - Oui , et entre toi et moi j'ai un peu mentit pour avoir ce rôle » répondit elle après traduction

Je me surpris à sourire sans retenu :

« - Tu sais , Alice est un de mes personnages préféré »

« - j'essayerais de ne pas te décevoir dans ce cas là »

« - Je t'ai à l'œil » osais je

« - oh et bien , j'en prends note » rigola t-elle avec moi

Après quelques minutes , j'entendis le crépitement d'un micro , nous nous retournâmes tous vers la scène où nous découvrîmes Catherine:

« - Je vais demandé à nos deux acteurs principaux de venir sur scène »

Robert rougit et je l'embrassais pour l'encourager il fut vite rejoins sur scène par la jeune fille que j'avais vu la dernière fois , c'était donc elle qui devrait interpréter la banale Bella. Ils eurent droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissements ce qui fit rougir de nouveau mon compagnon , j'aurais presque put ressentir d'ici la danse frénétique de son cœur. Après un bref discours de nos deux protagonistes , Rob fit rirent tout le monde mais je ne compris rien bien évidemment. La soirée se termina bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé et je ne pensais plus à David. Je crois que je m'endormis dans le taxi car je me réveillais dans les bras de Robert le lendemain.

Il était très tôt et dehors il faisait encore nuit , je m'étirais et me glissais doucement hors du lit , sans réveilleur le beau jeune homme qui dormait encore à mes côtés , il roula sur le côté et serra mon coussin dans ses bras , un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres il était si attendrissant. J'allais dans la salle de bain et me glissé sous le jet brulant , l'eau ruisselait sur mes cheveux je savais qu'aujourd'hui le tournage allé débuter , et que dans les semaines suivantes je ne le verrais pas beaucoup , il fallait que je profite du peu de temps que je pourrais passé avec lui surtout que je ne pourrais pas vraiment m'intégrer à moins que par miracle , j'arrive à parler anglais de façon compréhensible. Enfin bref , il n'était pas vraiment de ce prendre la tête avec ça , j'avais un soucis plus sérieux , mais tout comme Bella dans tentation , j'avais deux solutions qui s'offrait à moi , soit le fait que j'ai vu David était la preuve que je perdais la tête , soit il était réellement là et dans une certaine mesure je préférais que ce soit la première option qui se vérifie , j'enroulais mes cheveux dans une serviette et me glissais dans des vêtements propre , je descendais pour chercher dans la cuisine de notre hôte de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner , elle chargea mon plateau , balbutiant l'une comme l'autre dans une langue étrangère approximative. Je posais le plateau sur la petite table de la chambre et me penchais au dessus de Robert et le regardais quelques instant dormir , il était très tôt et d'ailleurs j'avais était étonné de trouvé quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Je caressai sa joue du dos de ma main , écarté une mèche de ses cheveux et déposais mes lèvres près de son oreille , il émit un petit gémissement , il ouvrit un œil et me sourit , puis par surprise il m'attira dans ses bras , la serviette sur ma tête se détache laissant mes cheveux dévalé en cascade devant mes yeux , il éclata de rire :

« - oseriez vous , vous moquez moi mon cher ? »

« - non , du tout … tu es si belle »Il m'attira plus près de lui encore et s'empara de mes lèvres , je fermais les yeux , envahit par un intense désir puis me ressaisissais:

« - Monsieur Pattinson n'essayez pas de me distraire, vous allez être en retard »

« - Je ...laisse tomber le cinéma » murmura t-il

« - et moi qui comptez me taper Edward Cullen »

« - Je suis bien mieux qu'un vampire … j'ai pas peur de te toucher .. moi »

« - et si tu te levais ? »

Il soupira mais m'embrassa une dernière fois et se leva , j'en profitais pour contemplais son fessier , vraiment parfait. Il passa rapidement sous la douche et quand il revient il était rasé de près , je l'attendais devant la table, il s'empara de la tasse de café et esquissa un sourire , puis comme pour me faire regretter de l'avoir fait lever il passa la main dans ses cheveux:

« - quand tu fais ça ...tu es irrésistible … tu veux vraiment que je te bondisse dessus ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? » dit il avec un clin d'œil

« - suis je la seule à pensé à ta carrière ? »

« - c'est bon , c'est bon »

« - tu n'ai pas fâché , hein ? » questionnais je inquiète

« - non , j'ai juste l'impression que Tom te fréquente un peu trop ... »

Il me fit un de ses sourires qui les ferait sans doute toutes craqué , il croqua une tartine , puis il se leva , il portait un jean et une chemise à carreau diablement sexy , il me souleva légèrement de terre :

« - tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? »

« - il faut bien que j'apprenne à me débrouiller toute seule »

« - Je n'aime pas trop te savoir toute seule , dans une ville comme celle ci »

« - Tu es trop mignon , je te promets de faire appels à mes rudiments de self défense »

« - tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre »

« - Je n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi »

« - Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher »

Je rougis et me blottis contre son torse , il regarda l'heure , son sourire disparu :

« - je dois y aller »

« - Finalement tu reprends le rôle ? »

« - Ais je le choix , tu veux Edward Cullen , tu auras Eddie! »

« -Je n'ai plus qu'a me débarrasser de Robert Pattinson dans ce cas »

Il m'entoura de ses bras et souffla dans ma nuque , je me tortillais pour échapper à son étreinte , il chuchota:

« - je dois y aller , mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi »

Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa avec passion , un instant j'eus envie de céder à la tentation mais il se détacha de moi et attrapa son blouson. La porte se ferma derrière lui et je me retrouvais seule , il me semblais que même Tom ne serais pas là , il avait rendez vous avec la jeune fille de la dernière fois , Caroline je crois , il était donc temps que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je sorte , que je parle anglais , moi parler anglais. Je pris le téléphone et composer le numéro de Danny , il n'était pas trop tard en France:

« - Bonjour Danny »

« - Qui êtes vous ? » questionna t-il

« - très drôle , c'est moi »

« - Tu vas bien , les américains ne sont pas trop horribles »

« - Ils n'en ont pas l'air »

« - Ils ont peur de toi »

« - tu as de la chance qu'un océan nous sépare »

« - justement j'en profite »

« - dis moi, j'ai une question »

« - Oui ? »

« - tu as vu David dernièrement? »

« - euh....non, pourquoi? »

« - Personne ne lui as dis que j'étais aux usa , hein? »

« - pas à ma connaissance , Lyla dis moi ce qui se passe , tu m'inquiètes »

« - ne t'inquiète pas , je veux juste m'en assurer »

« - d'accord , s'il y avait un problème , tu me le dirais ? »

« - oui »mentis je

« - je suis désolé , mais je dois te laisser »

« - A bientôt »

« - Fais attention à toi » dit il avec tendresse

« - promis »

Je raccrochais et enfiler une des vestes de Robert , une fois dans la rue , je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire , je savais que bientôt nous quitterions cet hôtel le temps que la production nous trouve un petit appartement , je décidais donc d'aller faire un tour sur la plage , puis d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Je me laissais tomber sur le sable et replier mes genoux sur ma poitrine , mes cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, bercé par le bruit des mouettes, je remplis mes poumons d'air marin et au bout d'une bonne heure , je me décidais à faire les magasins. Je fis l'acquisition de quelques jeans et quatre paires de chaussures à talons et enfin de la lingerie. Je sortais de la dernière boutique prenant le chemin du retour , le repas du midi était déjà passé , et je regardais la vitrine d'une pâtisserie , quand en me redressant je vis son reflet dans la vitrine , je sursautais , je me retournais espérant qu'il est disparu comme la dernière fois , mais il était toujours là , il eut un sourire et tourna les talons , je sentis de la sueur dégouliner dans mon dos , je marchais aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'hôtel en jetant des regards par dessus mon épaule , je devais passé pour une folle. Je me laisser tomber sur le lit terrifié, étais je en train de perdre la tête ? était il vraiment là ?

**Quand je rentrais enfin à l'hôtel , il était tard , je marchais sur la pointe des pieds . Je refermais la porte avec douceur , la journée avait été longue , je retirais mes chaussures et quand je me retournais , je découvris Lyla endormi dans un fauteuil , elle était enroulé dans une couverture , elle était incroyablement belle. Je la soulevait avec précaution , sa tête roula et se cala contre mon torse , une envie furieuse de lui faire l'amour s'empara de moi , pourtant je la glissais dans les draps et me préparais moi aussi à faire de même , quand j'entendis un gémissement derrière moi :**

**« - Bonsoir jeune homme » articula t-elle encore endormi , je m'approchait d'elle et caresser sa joue:**

**« - excuse moi je t'ai réveillé »**

**« - ce n'est pas grave , je t'attendais »**

**« - il ne fallait pas Lyla »**

**« - bien sur que si , il fallait que je sache comment s'est passé ton premier jour »**

**« - à merveille , ils sont tous vraiment sympa et Catherine est géniale »**

**« - Je suis heureuse pour toi »**

**Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa , je la pris dans mes bras , mes doigts se mêlant à ses cheveux , elle se fit plus pressante et de nouveau une envie irrésistible me submergea , je l'allongeais sur le lit , mes yeux plongeais dans les siens , je fis doucement glissé une bretelle de sa nuisette , je caressais sa peau douce comme la soie de mon nez , mes lèvres effleurant sa poitrine, les doigts de Lyla se crispèrent dans mon dos. Je m'emparai de son téton et le titillais de ma langue , le souffle de ma petite française devint irrégulier , je reviens vers ses lèvres gonflé de désir , elle mordilla les miennes et ferma les yeux. Doucement j'unis mon corps au sien , mettant mes mains sous ses fesses, de nouveau un gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres , nos corps bougeaient en harmonie et nos cœur battaient à l'unisson. Nous fîmes l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit , nous endormant au petit jour dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon téléphone qui vibrait sur ma table de nuit me tira du sommeil , je m'empressais de répondre et d'aller dans la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller Lyla :**

**« - Allo ? » répondis je la voix pâteuse **

**« - Je te réveille Robichou ? »**

**« - Oui , tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? » répondis je en reconnaissant Lizzie**

**« - oh pardon petit frère »**

**« - oui , bon maintenant que je suis réveillé , que veux tu ? »**

**« - est ce une façon de parler à sa sœur préférée ? »**

**« - qui te fais croire ça ? » s'énerva une autre voix à l'autre bout du téléphone , voix que je devinez appartenir à Victoria **

**« - arrêtez les filles »**

**« - je t'appelle parce que j'ai appris par Tom , que tu avais une petite amie et en plus on avait pas de nouvelle de toi depuis que tu es partie de l'autre côté de l'atlantique »**

**« - Tom vous a appelle ? »**

**« - Y en a au moins un sur qui on peut compter » ronchonna Elisabeth**

**« - dis nous tout sur cette jeune fille » renchérit Vic'**

**« - eh bien … » je me senti rougir et mon estomac se nouer**

**« -Oui , frérot ? »**

**« - Elle est adorable , elle est belle .. »**

**« - c'est une américaine ? »**

**« - une française »**

**« - Oh , oh et quel est son nom ? »**

**« - Lyla »**

**« - ravissant: » s'exclama Victoria **

**« - tu nous la présente quand? » demandèrent elles en chœur**

**« - Je ne sais pas , je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fuit »**

**« - vilain garçon »**

**« - Je tiens à elle »**

**« - On est heureuse pour toi , on te tiens au courant pour venir de te voir »**

**« -ais je le choix? » plaisantais je **

**« - je crains que non petit frère »**

**Je regardais l'heure , finalement il n'était pas si tôt et j'allais devoir me rendre sur le tournage **

**« - je dois y aller les filles »**

**« - Fais attention à toi »**

**« - promis »**

**Je raccrochais et après m'être douché et avoir avaler un petit déjeuner je me rendez sur le tournage . **

Un mois plus tard

Je me réveillais envahit par une certain malaise comme tout les matins depuis quelques jours , Robert n'était plus là , il devait tourné une scène importante aujourd'hui. J'enfilais des vêtements chauds et allais rejoindre Tom qui devait déjà déjeuner et effectivement je le trouvais dans le salon de notre nouvel appartement, mais il n'était pas seule, heureusement je m'étais un peu amélioré en anglais:

« - bonjour » lançais je timidement

« - Bonjour » lança la jeune fille blonde , que je me rappelais avoir vu ce fameux jour dans le phare

Je pris place sur le canapé , je pris un morceau de pain que je tartine de beurre :

« - Lyla , je te présente Caroline »

« - enchantée » me dis celle ci en me tendant sa main que je saisit:

« - moi aussi , alors Tom se comporte bien avec toi j'espère »

« - oui , ne t'en fais , je n'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place »

« - tu as raison , faut les dresser les hommes »

« - ohé »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous continuâmes à discuter , parfois en anglais d'autre fois en français. On sorti visiter la ville , Caroline et moi nous entendions à merveille , nous passions d'un magasin à l'autre , à certains endroit elle me racontait une anecdote , l'histoire qui entourait le lieu. Finalement le malaise que je ressentais s'estompa mais je m'étais ça sur le compte de l'air frais , les apparitions fantomatiques de David m'était sorti de la tête et pour cause je ne l'avais plus revu depuis , mais la peur était là sourde et tapi dans l'ombre. Nous rentrâmes assez tard dans la soirée et nous fûmes assez rapidement rejoint par Robert , qui avait l'air épuisé :

« - bonsoir tout le monde »

« - Rob je présente Caroline »

« - enchanté »

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi , je lui masser les épaules et déposer un baiser sur sa joue :

« - je ne supporte vraiment plus ses lentilles » soupira t-il en se massant les yeux

« - il n'y a aucune autre solution pour ce trucage ? »

« - visiblement non »

« - je suis désolée , tu veux quelques chose »

Il me regarda dans les yeux et m'attira contre son torse :

« - désolé , je suis fatigué , je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite »

«- repose toi bien vieux »

Le lendemain , en me rendant dans la salle de bain , je consultais mon calendrier et me rendit compte que j'avais du retard dans mon cycle , je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre , ça ne pouvait pas être ça , J'enfilais les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main et me précipité dans la pharmacie la plus proche , je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir était très cohérente mais la pharmacienne me compris , je glissais le test dans un des tiroirs de la salle de bain , malheureusement j'allais devoir attende avant de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mes cycles n'avait jamais était très régulier mais je préféré en avoir le cœur net. Pour une fois Rob rentra tôt , il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec fougue , il m'attira vers le lit et me prit la main:

« - Lyla , il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

J'avais affreuse impression de déjà vu , je déglutis difficilement :

« - oui ? Qu'est qui se passe ?» demandais je timidement

« - ne t'inquiète pas , tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire »

Je me détendis :

« - de quoi s'agit il ? »

« - mes sœurs viennent ici , elles veulent te rencontrer »

« - ce n'est que ça , tu m'as fais peur ! » dis je en le tapant sur le bras

« - ça se voit que tu ne connais pas mes sœurs »

« - elles arrivent quand ? »

« - dans deux jours! »

« - et tu me préviens que maintenant ? » rouspétais je

« -désolé , elles m'ont prévenu seulement aujourd'hui »

« - très bien , j'espère que ça se passeras bien »

« - elles vont t'adorer »

« - j'espère »

« - j'en suis certain » murmura t-il en caressant ma joue , nous basculâmes sur le lit et nous eûmes une fois de plus , un rapport passionné et plein d'amour. A mon réveil , il n'était déjà plus là et le grand moment arriva, une angoisse m'envahit , j'aurais tellement voulu ne pas être seule dans cette épreuve , ce fut ce moment là que choisit Caroline pour entrer dans la salle de bain:

« - oh excuse moi » bafouilla t-elle en français ce qui me fis sourire

Je la retiens par le poignet , elle me regarda , elle avait vraiment des yeux superbes:

« - s'il te plait reste »

« - qu'est qui t'arrives ? »

« - Je.....je crois que je suis enceinte »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule:

« - tu as fait un test ? »

« - je m'apprêter à le faire , mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seule »

« - je reste » coupa t-elle

« - tu es sûre ? »

« - oui »

Après avoir suivi le mode d'emploi vient l'attente du résultat , nous étions toute les deux assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, j'avais l'horrible impression que le tic tac de la pendule emplissait la pièce. Enfin la sonnerie du minuteur retentit , ce fut Caroline qui regarda , tenant le test dans une main et la notice dans l'autre , elle me regarda dans les yeux:

« - Lyla , tu es ...enceinte »

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire , ce ne fut pas l'angoisse qui me gagna mais une sorte de bien être que je n'aurais pas su décrire, j'allais faire de Rob un père , j'avais peur de sa réaction , mais en cet instant c'était le bonheur qui primer sur le reste.

Nous étions toujours toutes les deux , mais nous avions rejoint la chambre , je venais d'avoir la confirmation que j'étais enceinte , tout cela était allé si vite , comment n'avais je pas pu voir tout les signes ? Mais surtout ce qui me préoccupait maintenant , c'est de la réaction que risqué d'avoir Robert , après tout nous étions jeune et après tout , nous ne nous connaissions que depuis pas longtemps et je craignais qu'il puisse me rejeter , ce qui aurait était affreux car maintenant que j'étais confronté à cette situation je ne me voyais pas avorter , mais est ce que ma vision des choses changerait si Robert prenait mal la nouvelle? J'en arrivai à la conclusion qu'il fallait que je me prépare psychologiquement à ce qui pourrait se passer quand je lui dirais qu'il allait être papa dans quelques mois , Caroline était à côté de moi , elle me tenait la main , puis tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître un Tom presque nu, je détournais les yeux , rougissante :

« - Ah te voilà » dit il avec un sourire coquin à l'adresse de la belle américaine

« - que fais tu là ? »

« - tu étais sensé revenir ? »

« - je croyais que c'était les femmes qui était impatiente »

« - ça doit être mon côté féminin qui s'exprime … tu sais à force de fréquenter Rob et Lyla il fallait forcément s'attendre à des conséquences »

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Tom » répondit la blonde les mains sur les hanches , le visage de Tom devient grave

« - qu'est qui se passe ? »

Caroline me regarda , me questionnant du regard sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou pas , Tom s'approcha d'elle , lui prit la main , le visage décomposait:

« - tu vas bien ? »

« - parfaitement bien , ce n'est de moi qu'il s'agit »

« - Lyla? »

« - Tom... il faut que tu saches quelques choses... » murmurais je en me tordant les mains

« - seulement tu dois promettre de rien dire » ajouta celle qui était devenue mon amie

« - Ça concerne David » s'alarma le jeune homme

Ce fut comme une claque , qui me ramena sur terre et à un autre angoisse , je regardait Tom et essayait de lui sourire :

« - non ça n'a rien à voir avec lui » passant sous silence que j'avais cru le voir plusieurs fois depuis que nous étions ici :

« - tu es sûre Lyla ? »

« - Promis »

« - C'est qui ce David ? » demanda Caroline

« - je t'expliquerais plus tard mon ange » répondit Tom en lui caressant la joue

« - De quoi s'agit il alors ? » ajouta t-il à mon adresse

« - Je....enfin Nous.... » j'avais déjà peur de le dire à Tom alors que ressentirais je face à l'homme que j'aimais, je prit une profonde inspiration

« - J'attends un bébé »

« - hein , quoi ? » balbutia le jeune homme

« - Je suis enceinte , Tom »

« - De qui ? »

Caroline le tapa gentiment :

« - réfléchis , idiot »

« - De Rob? »

« - ah ça y est le cerveau se remet en marche » soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel

Il s'approcha de moi et tendit la main puis se tient comme s'il n'osait pas me touchait

« - tu es vraiment enceinte de Rob , de Robert Pattinson ? »

« - Oui mais si tu veux je te l'écris »

« - qu'est que ce sera quand je serais enceinte » me murmura la jolie blonde

Tom sembla retrouver ses esprits , un sourire fendit son visage:

« - je veux être le parrain »

« - Ça ...il faut d'abord que je le dise à Rob »

« - Tu l'as su quand ? »

« - Aujourd'hui »

« - Tu as peur de sa réaction c'est ça ? »

« - Oui , je dois l'avouer j'ai peur »

« - je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi » me rassura t-il

« - tu devrais le lui dire quand ses sœurs seront là » ajouta t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion

Je lui sautais limite au cou , il essaya de ne pas tomber à la renverse , on éclata tout les trois de rire :

« - tu sais que parfois tu as de bonne idée »

« - comment ça parfois? » protesta t-il avec un clin d'œil

« - Bon, en attendant on ne lui en parle pas , d'accord »

« - pas de problème Chef » dirent-ils en chœur

« - bon et bien , c'est réglé pour un temps , si on mangeait , les amoureux ? »

Ils rougirent tout les deux à ma réflexion mais leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent , je leur préparait un repas digne de ce nom et nous discutâmes joyeusement des sœurs de Robert , Tom avait d'ailleurs l'air d'accord avec son meilleur pote sur le fait que je risquer d'être effrayé , il raconta plusieurs anecdotes au dépend de Robert , ce fut d'ailleurs comme cela que j'appris que ses sœurs l'avait déguisé en fille , ce qui nous valu un fou rire. Enfin nous sortîmes acheté de quoi accueillir les deux jeunes filles , je me demandais si elle ressemblait à cet homme qui avait guérit mon cœur, ce qu'elles penserait de moi , je m'endormis dès que j'eus posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'eus la surprise de constater que j'étais blottit contre le torse d'un bel anglais et qu'en plus il ne dormait pas :

« - bonjour » murmura t-il avec cette voix qui me faisait frémir

« -bonjour » dis je à mon tour la voix rauque

« - tu es là depuis quand ? »

« - je suis rentré tard »

« - comme toujours »

« - je sais qu'en ce moment on ne se voit pas beaucoup » dit il en passant sa main sur ma joue , tristement

« - je sais que tu n'y es pour rien , je sais que ton travail est important pour toi »

Il me prit les deux mains et les embrassa :

« - aujourd'hui , j'ai un peu de temps libre , nous tournons que cet après midi puis normalement je pourrais profité de la présence de mes sœurs »

« - tu vas pouvoir allé les chercher à l'aéroport? »

« - malheureusement, non , mais tu iras les chercher avec Tom et Caro »

« - Oui … je t'aime tu le sais ça ? »

« - pas autant que je t'aime »

« - ça c'est ce que tu crois »

Il se pencha sur moi , bloquant mes poignets et couvrit mon cou de baisers diffusant des frissons dans mon dos , je réussi à me libérer et noué mes doigts dans sa nuque , je l'embrassais doucement , tendrement , caressant ses lèvres de ma langue, il caressa mon bras , puis posa sa tête sur ma poitrine :

« - J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé en si peu de temps »

« - moi aussi » avouais je

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimé comme je t'aime »

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un garçon comme toi puisse s'intéresser à moi »

« - Quand cesseras tu de te sous estimer , tu es la fille la plus intéressante que je connaisse »

« - Comment se passe le tournage ? » éludais je

« - bien , Catherine est exigeante mais je préfère ça et le reste de l'équipe est très sympa, d'ailleurs faudra que nous les invitions »

« - ça serait avec plaisir, j'ai hâte de voir le film, aussi bien parce que j'adore ce livre que parce que tu joues dedans»

« - j'espère que les fans ne seront pas déçu »

« - je suis certaine qu'ils seront conquis par ta prestation »

Il m'embrassa avec délicatesse , il joua quelques morceaux de guitare pendant que je préparai le petit déjeuner , finalement nous ne bougeâmes pas du lit jusqu'à que Rob soit obligé de partir, je lui noué une écharpe autour du cou et l'embrassai avant de le voir disparaître dans l'entrée. Je fus rejoint dans le salon par l'autre couple de la maison :

« - Robert m'a dit que nous devions allé chercher ses sœurs »

« - Oui en effet , nous en avions convenu »

« - Elles arrivent à qu'elle heure ? »

« - Vers huit heure du soir »

« - Hum … je crois que je vais leur cuisiné un repas digne de ce nom , vous iriez les chercher tout les deux? »

« - Tu es sûre , tu sais on peut faire à manger quand elle seront là »

« - surtout ne lui confie pas un couteau , on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait en résulté » supplia Caroline

« - ne t'inquiète pas , j'adore cuisiner , et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les petits plats dans les grands »

« - on va se régaler »

« - j'espère que ça leur plairas »

« - tu es une cuisinière extraordinaire »

« - Merci Tommy » dis je en lui tapotant la joue

« - Donc nous irons les chercher , on se retrouve ici »

« - bien maintenant il faut allé faire des courses »

Encore une fois ce fut Tom qui se retrouva à tout porter , pendant que Caroline et moi , bras dessus bras dessous discutions gaiment, ils se retirèrent ensuite dans leur chambre et je me consacrai au rangement de la maison , c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on a des choses à faire , il était dix-neuf heures quand ils partirent pour l'aéroport , il était grand temps de se mettre à la cuisine , j'étais entrain de préparé les papillotes et la marinade pour le poisson quand mon téléphone portable sonna:

« - allo ? »

« - Honey ? »

« - Ah c'est toi, il y a un problème » m'inquiétais je

« - non du tout , je t'appelle juste pour te prévenir que je rentrerais vers neuf heure »

« - d'accord , on t'attendras pour manger »

« - merci , tu n'ai pas parti chercher mes sœurs ? »

« - comment tu le sais »

« - c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit »

Cette fois ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui retentit , ça ne pouvait pas être eux qui était déjà de retour, seulement trois quart d'heure c'était écoulé, je raccroché sans oublié de dire au bel anglais que je l'aimais et me diriger vers la porte , je m'essuyer les mains sur le tablier et ouvrit la porte en grand.


	11. Chapter 11

Je crus que mon cœur allez arrêter de battre, mon premier réflexe fut de fermer la porte mais cela ne servit à rien , il bloqua le battant avec son pied et me saisit le poignet , ferma la porte derrière lui , il était impossible de me dire que j'avais rêver cette fois , une frayeur indéfectible m'envahit, je réussi tout de même à articuler:

« - qu'est que tu fous là ? »

« - je viens te rendre une petite visite »

« - mais enfin , nous ne sommes plus ensembles »

« - tu es à moi Lyla et tu ne sortiras avec personne d'autre , visiblement je n'ai pas était assez clair quand on s'est vu la dernière fois »

« - mais c'est toi qui a rompu! » m'énervais je

« - ne me parles pas sur ce ton , tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ça ? »

« - tu as perdu la tête ? »

Cette remarque me valu une gifle qui m'envoya percuter le mur , je rester quelques instants sonné par cette violence , je le vis s'approcher de nouveau , il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat de folie , jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais pas vraiment aperçu du sérieux de David mais surtout je comprenais pas ses agissements , il m'avait quitté , il m'avait blessé et maintenant il voulait régir ma vie , il en était hors de question. Il s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue , ce contact me répugna , je lui craché au visage et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre , il me frappa de nouveau et je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche, ça bouillait dans mes veines et oubliant toutes peurs je hurlais :

« - mais tu perds complètement la tête! Tu es parti , quels droit penses tu avoir sur ma vie ? »

« - tu devrais surveiller tes paroles »

« - et pourquoi ? Tu es cinglé! Je n'ai pas peur de toi , sors de chez moi »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat dément , ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ma gorge , acculé au mur:

« - je te veux et si je ne t'ai pas , personne ne t'aura »

Je vis sa main libre surgirent de sa poche, un éclat puis une douleur , je fermais les yeux . Quelques choses tinta au loin , un bruit de porte qui claque puis plus rien, juste le bruit assourdissant du silence. Le sol sous ma tête , mes mains engourdis sur mon ventre...une seule envie, voir Robert.

_**Caroline et moi attendions les deux sœurs de Robert , visiblement et à mon plus grand étonnement leur avion était en avance et nous ne tardâmes pas à les voir arrivées , Lizzie me serra dans ses bras , j'avais oublié qu'elle avait tant de force:**_

_**« - Oh Tommy , tu as l'air d'aller bien »**_

_**« - Merci Lizzie »**_

_**les deux sœurs regardèrent autour d'elle et remarquèrent enfin Caroline , elles sourirent toutes les deux:**_

_**« -tu dois être Lyla »**_

_**« - non ...je suis Caroline »**_

_**« - Oh et bien enchantée... »**_

_**« - Je croyais que c'est Lyla qu'elle s'appelait et puis où est Robert ? »murmura Victoria**_

_**« - oui oui elle s'appelle bien Lyla , Caroline ...est ... »**_

_**« - sa petite amie » me coupa la belle américaine en tendant la main **_

_**« - Oh! » s'exclama l'anglaise **_

_**Elle serra la main tendu et m'interrogea du regard:**_

_**« - Ton frère est sur le tournage , quant à Lyla... elle vous prépare un dîner, elle nous attend à l'appartement »**_

_**« - donc vous vivez tout les quatre ensemble ? » cette fois c'était Elisabeth qui avait parlé**_

_**« - disons que ... » je me sentis rougir **_

_**« - nous apprenons à nous connaître, mais ...oui on peut dire ça » je remarquais qu'elle aussi rougissait , je serrais sa main dans la mienne et la frottais de mon pouce, l'amour est un sentiment si étrange, chaque fois qu'on à l'impression de connaître chacune de ses facettes , il surprend encore , je n'avais jamais connu celui si fort qui semblait vouloir m'unir à Caroline. Victoria et Lizzie se tournèrent vers moi:**_

_**« - On y va ? »**_

_**« - Nous avons hâte de rencontrer celle qui a fais chavirer le cœur de notre petit frère »**_

_**Nous passâmes chercher leur bagages que je fus en charge de porter bien évidement , je fourrais le tout dans le coffre , les filles discuter gaiment , posant mille questions sur Lyla. Je me garai un peu plus bas dans la rue et repris le chemin de l'appartement , suivis de près par les trois bavardes, je posais les valises pour ouvrir la porte , me charger de nouveau, les filles rigolait derrière et j'étais quasiment sûre que c'était à mes dépends . Je ne devrais pas trop les laisser en compagnie de Caroline au risque de la voir fuir pour toujours. Je poussais la porte du pied , la lumière pénétra lentement dans l'entrée , je remarquais une forme noir au bout du couloir, ma gorge se serra , j'avais soudain une horrible sensation au creux de l'estomac , les valises tombèrent sur le sol:**_

_**« - Tom , c'est trop lourd pour toi ? » demanda Caroline inquiète **_

_**« - Mon dieu » fut tout ce qui sorti de ma gorge **_

_**Les filles se turent , enfin je repris possession de mes muscles et me précipitais dans le couloir , ce que je vis viens confirmai mes craintes , c'était bien Lyla étendu sur le sol , je me penchais vers elle , les filles sur mes talons:**_

_**« - qu'est qu'elle a ? » bafouilla Caroline**_

_**« - Robert m'avait parlé de migraine »**_

_**Je rendis alors compte que ses mains était couverte de sang , je pris le visage de la jeune fille entre mes mains:**_

_**« - Lyla! Lyla tu m'entends ? »**_

_**« - Tom ….est ce que ? …. »Je vis que Caroline pleurait quant aux deux autres elles tremblaient**_

_**« - non …. » je retrouvais mes esprits **_

_**« - Une de vous doit prévenir les secours et...la police»**_

_**« - j'y vais » déclara Caroline**_

_**« - quelqu'un doit prévenir Robert »**_

_**« - Je....je le fais » murmura Elisabeth à peine audible , elles disparurent**_

_**« - Qu'est que je peux faire? »bafouilla la pauvre Victoria**_

_**« -surélèvent ses jambes pour stopper le sang »**_

_**Elle s'exécuta et je me concentrais sur le visage blanc comme un linge de Lyla, elle entrouvrit les yeux , sa voix était faible , je me penchais pour mieux l'entendre:**_

_**« - Robert... »**_

_**« - Il va venir ...qu'est qui s'est passé Lyla? »**_

_**Sa main se serra sur mon bras, j'ôtais rapidement ma veste et la roulait en boule sous sa tête , puis je serrai sa main dans la mienne , elle déglutit difficilement, je dus à nouveau me pencher pour être sûre de l'entendre:**_

_**« - Tom ...dis lui que je l'aime... »**_

_**« - tu le lui diras » dis je une boule dans la gorge**_

_**« - dis lui … que je suis désolée...si désolée »**_

_**Des larmes roulait sur ses joues , je ne compris pas immédiatement de quoi elle parlait puis une affreuse perspective s'imposa à moi , muet d'horreur je la regardai dans les yeux et serré un peu plus sa main:**_

_**« - qui t'as fais ça, dis le moi... »**_

_**« -.....c'est lui..il était là »**_

_**« - David... » me murmurais je à moi même**_

_**Un temps qui me parut une éternité s'écoula et les secours déboulèrent dans le petit vestibule ,on se retrouva à l'écart , je sentais une fureur grondait en moi et je m'inquiétais , moi j'étais déjà affreusement inquiet alors que pouvait ressentir Robert. **_

**Nous étions entrain de tourner dans la maison des Cullen , une scène important puisque il s'agissait de celle où Bella venait dans la maison , nous faisions une pause car nous avions eu fou rire sur fou rire quand nous regardions Nikki , la tête qu'elle faisait quand le verre se briser était à la fois effrayante et hilarante:**

**« - Tu sais , tu as de la chambre d'être aussi mignon »**

**« - qu'est que je risque » rétorquais je à Nikki**

**« - Ta vie » elle avait dit ça avec le plus grand sérieux**

**« - tu ne connais pas encore Lyla … cela te coûterais cher »**

**« - elle est toute petite ... »**

**« - justement il faut se méfier des petits »**

**« - et à propos comment va t-elle »**

**« - je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure , elle prépare le dîner »**

**« - une véritable fée du logis »**

**« - sa cuisine est délicieuse »**

**« - tu as le cul bordé de nouilles tu le sais ça ? » s'exclama Kellan en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos**

**« - elle a l'air charmante , ton amie » ajouta Peter avec un grand sourire**

**« - elle l'est , vous devriez venir un de ses jours , vous verrez par vous même »**

**« - tu nous avez pas dis que tes sœurs devaient venir »**

**« - si , Tom est allé les chercher »**

**« - tu nous les présenteras » sous entendit Kellan **

**J'allais rétorquais quand une assistante fit son apparition, elle avait mon portable dans la main , je l'avais laisser dans ma loge:**

**« - excusez moi, Robert, c'est votre sœur au téléphone et ça à l'air assez urgent »**

**« - merci » dis je avec un sourire en m'emparant de l'appareil**

**Je m'éloigner de quelques pas et coller le téléphone à mon oreille:**

**« - Allo ? Sœurette, vous êtes arrivées ? »**

**« - Robert... » dit elle paniqué**

**« - Qu'est qu'il y a ? » ma voix trembler**

**« - il s'est passé quelques chose de grave »**

**Je mit quelques secondes à réagir:**

**« - Victoria va bien ? »**

**« - oui, ...Robert... »**

**« - si c'est une de tes blagues Lizzie , elle n'est pas drôle du tout »**

**« - Non, Robert , c'est Lyla...elle est blessée »**

**« -Quoi? » ma voix mourus dans ma gorge et mon cœur tambourina à coups redoublés**

**« - Il faut que tu viennes , c'est grave »**

**« -Où? » je hurlais presque et je sentais que mes jambes aller me lâcher, je sentais le regard des autres dans mon dos**

**« - au Mercy Hospital »**

**« - J'arrive ! »**

**Je raccrochais fébrile et me dirigeais d'un pas chancelant vers mes partenaires:**

**« - Qu'est qui se passe , tout va bien ? » demanda calmement Peter**

**je me laisser choir sur une chaise et me prit le visage entre les mains :**

**« - Il faut que je m'en aille ...et tout de suite »**

**« - tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser conduire dans cet état »**

**« - Jackson à raison … l'un de nous va conduire , dis nous se qui se passe »**

**« - Il est arrivé quelques choses à Lyla »**

**« - Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent ils tous en chœur**

**« - Je … je ne sais pas … il faut que j'y aille... faut que je prévienne Catherine »**

**« - Je vais le faire » me proposa gentiment Elizabeth**

**« - merci » murmurais je **

**« - allez viens » Kellan me tira par le bras resta à côté de moi comme si j'allais m'écrouler **

**« - merci , vieux »**

**« - je sais , je suis un ange »**

**J'esquissais un sourire, il prit place derrière le volant , je lui indiquer l'hôpital et fixer mon regard sur la route , mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je ne savais pas quoi penser , qu'est qui avait bien pu se passer , qui avait fait ça ? Et surtout comment allais Lyla ? Cette question , cette incertitude me couper le souffle , il se gara sur le parking , nous sautâmes de la voiture et on se dirigea vers la réception:**

**« - Lyla Monneret s'il vous plait »**

**« - troisième étage , service de réanimation »**

**Je me sentis blêmir, je bafouillais des paroles incohérente, Kellan me tira par le bras à nouveau, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent :**

**« - Kellan … si elle ... »**

**« - ne panique pas , nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est »**

**Il me tapota l'épaule et nous déboulâmes dans le couloir, j'aperçus Tom qui tenait Caroline dans ses bras , je me précipitais vers lui , ce fut mes sœurs qui me sautèrent dessus:**

**« - Oh Robert »**

**« - Dites moi ce qui se passe » suppliais je**

**« - Nous ..nous rentrions , elle nous attendait à la maison.... » commença Tom fébrile **

**« - Tom à ouvert la porte … elle était là étendu par terre »**

**«- Excusez moi... » dit une voix derrière nous**

**Nous nous tournâmes vers celle ci, c'était un homme en blouse blanche:**

**« - Vous êtes la famille de mademoiselle Monneret ? »**

**« - je suis son ami »**

**« - Et eux …. »**

**« - dites moi comment elle va ! » coupais je **

**« - Votre amie à perdu beaucoup de sang... elle est dans le coma »**

**Je déglutis difficilement, il fallait que je la vois:**

**« - Qui .. qu'est qui s'est passé ? »**

**« - la police viendras vous expliquez... »**

**« - Je veux la voir »**

**« - je ne suis pas sûr... »**

**« - Je veux la voir! » hurlais je**

**Le médecin pris un air grave , puis sembla se résigner :**

**« - très bien... une seule personne à la fois … et je vous préviens il y a pas des appareils tout autour d'elle , elle respire à l'aide d'un masque , il faut vous préparez à ça »**

**Je le regarder dans les yeux , mes poings se serrèrent:**

**« - je suis près »**

**Je lâchais la main de mes sœurs et suivait le professionnel, il m'ouvrit la porte, il me laissa passer :**

**« - est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir... »**

**« - on en saura plus quand elle sortiras du coma »**

**« - Je voudrais être seul avec elle …. »**

**« - je comprends , si vous avez la moindre question »**

**Il ferma la porte derrière lui , je m'approchais du lit , elle était pâle , plus pâle que d'ordinaire , ses superbes cheveux brun étaler sur le coussin , sa magnifique bouche sous le masque à oxygène , ses paupières closes et bleutée, ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, je caresser ses cheveux. Mon regard balaya la salle , un fauteuil trônait dans un coin , je le tirai près du lit, il était confortable :**

**« - Lyla ...c'est moi Robert »**

**Je pris sa main dans la mienne, elle était douce , je déposais un baiser sur sa paume, soudain je me rendis compte que je pleurais:**

**« - Lyla .. il faut que tu te réveilles ... »**

**On frappa à la porte , c'était Tom :**

**« -la police voudrais te parler »**

**« - J'arrive... »**

**Il tourna les talons:**

**« -Tom... »**

**« - Oui ? » demanda t-il en me regardant dans les yeux**

**« -merci »**

**Il me sourit et m'attendit sur le pas de la porte, je lui emboiter le pas et me trouver face à deux inspecteur:**

**« - Bonsoir » marmonnais je **

**« - nous sommes désolé de vous éloigner d'elle »**

**« - Vous savez ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Lizzie**

**« - Nous avons retrouvé l'arme … elle a été poignardé »**

**« - Par qui …? »**

**« - justement .. nous analysons le poignard .. mais connaitriez vous une personne qui lui voudrais du mal »**

**« - non .. »**

**« - si , je connais quelqu'un … » coupa Tom**

**Je me tournais brusquement vers lui :**

**« - qui est ce ? » questionna un des inspecteurs**

**« - David... »**

**« - c'est impossible Tom »**

**« - elle m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de lui faire peur.. »**

**« - Quoi ? » plus fort que je ne l'avais voulu**

**« - Oui , elle m'avait fais promettre »**

**« - racontez nous ce qu'elle vous a dit , quand cela s'est produit »**

**« - il lui aurait dit qu'il l'avait à l'œil... c'était en France »**

**« - elle est française? »**

**« -oui ... » murmurais je**

**« - comment aurait il su qu'elle était là »**

**« - Je ne sais pas … mais avant que les secours arrive elle a dit : c'est lui , il était là »**

**« - ce seras tout pour le moment , merci messieurs »**

**Ils tournèrent les talons, je jetais un regard glacial à Tom, mes poings se serrèrent :**

**« - Robert ... »**

**« - tais toi Tom … tu aurais du me dire ! Tu aurais du »**

**Je retournais dans la chambre , glisser la main de Lyla dans la mienne , j'étais fou de colère , contre Tom mais avant tout contre moi même.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Je comprenais parfaitement que Robert soit furieux contre moi , moi aussi je m'en voulais si je lui en avais parler peut être que cela ne serait pas arrivé , peut être que cela aurais changé quelques choses? Le moment n'était pas vraiment aux remords , j'étais encore hanté par la rage , il na fallait vraiment pas que ce David tombe entre mes mains. Le temps que j'avais passé avec Lyla faisait que je la voyait non seulement comme celle qui rendait heureux mon meilleur ami mais aussi comme une petite sœur que j'aurai du protéger mieux, et le pire c'est que seul Caroline et moi savions que Lyla était enceinte , que mon meilleur ami aurait pu être papa, qu'il avait déjà beaucoup perdu.... sans le savoir, que je ne savais pas quoi faire , que je ne savais même pas si Lyla elle s'en sortirait? Caroline était blottit contre moi et me frotter le dos :**_

_**« - Il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit , tu n'ai en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé »**_

_**« - j'aimerais tellement en être sûre »**_

_**« - Il faut se concentrer sur Lyla , quand elle se réveillera … il faudra que nous soyons là pour elle »**_

_**« - Robert lui même l'ignore , que vais je lui dire ? »**_

_**« - La vérité .. , c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment »**_

_**Victoria s'approcha nous :**_

_**« - Thomas …. je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment … mais peut être que nous devrions prévenir la famille de Lyla »**_

_**Je tombais des nus , ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête , trop obnubilé par la santé de Lyla et la colère de Robert :**_

_**« - Quel con ! » m'exclamais je en me dirigeant vers le téléphone , ce fut la voix ensommeillé de Danny qui me répondit :**_

_**« - Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? »**_

_**« - Excusez moi , je sais qu'il est tard chez vous , je suis Thomas , vous vous souvenez ? »**_

_**« - qu'est qui se passe? » sa voix était beaucoup plus alerte **_

_**« - Lyla.. s'est fait agressé »**_

_**« - Comment va t-elle ? » demanda Danny essayant de contenir les trémolos de sa voix **_

_**« - Elle est dans le coma .. les médecins ne se prononce pas vraiment »**_

_**« - Les flics on trouvé le responsable ? » demanda t-il de nouveau furieux **_

_**« - Il le cherche ...Il pense que c'est David... »**_

_**« - Je comprends pourquoi elle m'avait demandé si David savait qu'elle était parti ... » Murmura t-il comme pour lui même**_

_**« -pardon ? »**_

_**« - Thomas …J'arrive dès que je peux »**_

_**« - Je viendrais vous chercher »**_

_**Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie , il ne me resté plus qu'une chose à faire , je senti ma gorge me nouée , Caroline m'encouragea d'un sourire , je passai près d'elle , nos mains se frôlèrent , une décharge électrique me parcouru. Je poussai avec douceur la porte de la chambre de Lyla , les yeux de Robert ne se tournèrent pas vers moi , je ne m'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence , mes yeux se posèrent sur Lyla , je n'avais pas pu la voir depuis que nous l'avions découvert étendu sur le sol, une sensation étrange , une douleur apparu au creux de mon estomac , elle avait vraiment changé nos vies à tout les deux . Je ne savais pas trop où me mettre , je tripotais mes doigts :**_

_**« - Robert je suis si désolé ….j'aurais du te le dire …. je le sais , je regrette tant »**_

_**Il se tourna enfin vers moi , se leva , ses yeux était durs , il semblait exténué :**_

_**« - On ne peux rien changer à ce qui s'est passé …. il est injuste que te tienne pour responsable … tu étais là , quand moi je ne l'étais pas » lâcha t il d'une voix emprunt de douleur **_

_**Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger , nous regardant dans les yeux , je le pris dans mes bras , il ressera son étreinte autour de mes épaules :**_

_**« - je te promets qu'il le paieras »**_

_**« - Tom ...elle t'as dit quelques chose? » demanda t-il en se séparant de moi et reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil :**_

_**« - Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'aimait …. »**_

_**Il pris son visage dans ses mains , je posais ma main sur son épaule:**_

_**« - tu devrais allé te reposé, tu as l'air crevé »**_

_**« - je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'elle »**_

_**« - tu ne l'aideras pas si tu utilises toutes tes forces , je te promet de veiller sur elle , s'il se passe quoi que ce soit je t'appelle' »**_

_**Il sembla hésité de longues minutes , son regard se vissa sur le mien , je lisais toute l'angoisse qu'il pouvait ressentir , il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Lyla , murmura quelques chose à son oreille et parti sans un mot . Je pris place dans le fauteuil , nouant mes doigts sous mon menton, mes yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille , elle semblait si fragile , si vulnérable:**_

_**« - N'oublie pas … tu ne dois pas le faire souffrir , je veux être là à votre mariage »**_

_**Je passé sous silence mon angoisse , passé ma main dans ses cheveux comme un frère l'aurais fais. Le lendemain, je reçu un coup de téléphone de Danny qui venait d'arriver à l'aéroport, Robert était revenu et ne quitter pas le chevet de sa bien aimée , je me faisais du soucis pour lui , il n'avait rien mangé depuis la nouvelle , je demandais à Peter qui était là depuis quelques minutes :**_

_**« - s'il vous plait veillez à ce qu'il se nourrisse »**_

_**« - Comptez sur moi » répondit il soucieux »**_

_**« - Je viens avec toi » Ajouta Caroline**_

_**« - il vaut mieux que tu restes ici ma chérie ...Danny ne te connait pas ...je reviens vite' »**_

_**« - Sois prudent .. » me supplia t-elle , ses lèvres articulèrent un je t'aime et je partis à l'aéroport **_

_**Je ne tarder pas à apercevoir Danny , il me reconnut aussitôt et me rejoignit à grandes enjambés , je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi aux grandes cernes qui s'étaler sous ses yeux :**_

_**« - Je suis désolé que nous revoyons dans ce genre de circonstances »**_

_**« - je ressens la même chose » répondit le français la voix emplit de tristesse , il jeta son sa csur la banquette arrière et me laissa le volant :**_

_**« - Que s'est il passé exactement ? »**_

_**« - J'étais partis chercher les sœurs de Robert … Lyla était resté à l'appartement pour préparer un dîner dont elle à le secret »**_

_**« - Je la reconnais bien là ... »**_

_**Nous n'ajoutâmes rien de plus , je lui demande de me suivre et bientôt nous fûmes devant la porte de la chambre de lyla , j'allais chercher Robert dans la chambre , Danny et lui se regardèrent sans rien dire , Danny se rendit seul dans la chambre pendant un long moment et je remarquais que Robert avais les yeux rouges :**_

_**« - Comment tu te sent ? »**_

_**« - J'ai l'impression de devenir fou , fou de douleur et d'inquiétude »**_

_**« - Elle va s'en sortir » dis je en essayant de m'en convaincre moi même **_

_**« - j'aimerais te croire sur parole » murmura t-il désespéré , cette situation me devenait intolérable , La main de Caroline qui se glissa dans mon cou m'apaisa un peu. **_

**Deux jours venait de passer et chaque minutes me semblait être une atroce torture , Lyla n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux , je désirais tellement voir ses magnifiques prunelles marron vertes , chaque fibre de mon corps m'appeler à fermer les yeux et à me reposer , mais cela me semblait impossible , je ne pouvais pas dormir , j'avais trop peur de fermer les yeux et qu'en les rouvrant elle ne soit plus là , soudain j'entendis des bruits dans le couloir , je m'y précipité alerté et découvrit un homme allongé par terre , mon cerveau sembla retrouvé toute sa clair voyance , une haine implacable s'empara de moi:**

**« - comment peut il oser être là « fut la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit , je me lançais sur lui , mais une étreinte autour de ma poitrine me stoppa dans mon élan , je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Tom , mais Kellan , que faisait il là ? Où était passé Peter ? Danny avait ramassé l'homme par terre , un sourire étrange s'étalait sur son visage , une nouvelle vague de haine m'envahit et avant que je n'ai pu me dégager de mon étreinte je vis Tom partir à l'assaut , son poing s'écrasa sur la gueule de David , je hurlais hors de moi :**

**« - Kellan lâche moi »**

**« - hors de question »**

**« - arrêtez ça tout de suite « intervient un mec de la sécurité , Danny lâcha David qui s'écroula sur le sol , Tom se laissa tirai par le Français , je ne l'avais vu dans une colère pareille , ses yeux briller d'envie de tabasser le responsable de l'état de Lyla et je me serrai fais une joie de l'y aider , d'ailleurs je me débattais toujours. Le responsable de la sécurité était arrivé et aider David à se relever :**

**« - vous allez bien monsieur? »**

**« - Comment oser vous … cet homme est coupable de tentative de meurtre » m'égosillais je **

**« - On s'en occupe , mais je vous conseille de vous calmez » coupa un flic qui visiblement était venu m'entretenir de l'avancer des recherches , il plaqua David contre le mur et lui passa les menottes en lui lisant ses droits . Il me lança un regard avec un petit sourire de satisfaction , je me débatté avec toutes les forces qui me restait , il disparu et je me laisser tomber à genoux , attendant de longues minutes que la furie qui m'avait envahit , Tom m'aida à me relever , il me serra longtemps dans ses bras comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il l'aurait tuer pour moi si je lui avait demandé . De nouveau dans la chambre je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte , quelques peu rassuré que David ne puisse plus lui faire du mal . **

J'avais la sensation de remonter à la surface d'un lac noir et profond , mes paupières fermé par l'eau lourde qui pesait dessus , enfin , je sus pas comment je me retrouvai à l'air libre , l'eau quittant mon visage , une brise légère le caressant , pourtant mon corps refusait catégoriquement de prendre une profonde respiration , je réunis alors toute mes forces pour ouvrir les yeux , pour ne pas être hapé de nouveau par cette eau sombre, une lumière éblouissante envahit mes pupilles , je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux , une peur panique m'envahit , où est ce que je me trouvais ? Qu'est qui c'était passé ? Mes bras était lourd et engourdi , mes yeux se firent peu à peu à la clarté , je remarquai une aiguille plante dans ma main , quelques chose sur mon visage mais je n'avais pas la force de le retirai , j'étais perdu confuse , mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine :

« - Robert … ? » ma voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible pour moi même

Je tournai la tête tant bien que mal et le découvris endormis , la tête posais sur le rebord de mon lit :

« - Robert? » répétais je sans plus de succès, mes forces m'abandonnait , mes yeux semblait vouloir se refermait , je luttais et effleuré de mes doigts la chevelure désordonné de l'homme que j'aimais , il bougea et je crus tout d'abord qu'il dormais encore , au bout de quelques secondes je vis à travers mes yeux mis clos qu'il redressait la tête , je puisais un peu plus dans mes forces pour retirer ce qui était sur mon visage :

« - Rob ... » ma voix s'éteignit privé de l'oxygène que je n'arriver pas à puiser , Il se redressa et son visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres du mien , ses yeux étaient magnifiques , réconfortant :

« - Lyla tu m'entends ? » questionna t-il la voix pleine d'espoir

« - Rob ... »

« - Lyla! » s'exclama t-il visiblement fou de joie

Je refermai les yeux et les essayait vainement de les ouvrir pour profiter du visage de mon bel anglais :

« - Je ...suis » mais le souffle me manquait , il relâcha tendrement l'étreinte de mes doigts et repositionna l'objet sur mon visage , je me sentis soulager , j'étais épuisé et me laisser emporter par le sommeil. En toile de fond j'entendis des pas précipiter se ruer hors de la chambre .


	13. Chapter 13

**Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de joie si forte qu'en cet instant , je me précipitais pour une infirmière :**

**« - elle a ouvert les yeux » m'écriais je à l'attention de l'une d'elle , elle me dévisagea étonné**

**« - Elle s'est réveillé » répétais je **

**Elle sembla enfin comprendre et appela un médecin , je me tournais vers mes amis dont le visage révéler une certaine incompréhension , je m'approchai du groupe :**

**« - elle s'est réveillé, elle a ouvert les yeux »**

**Danny me serra la main , mes sœurs me sautèrent dans les bras , quand à Tom il avait accueillit Caroline dans ses bras ,le médecin ne tarda pas à arriver , il entra dans la chambre de Lyla où je le suivis , il vérifia son rythme cardiaque , son électroencéphalogramme et se tourna vers moi:**

**« - elle est effectivement sorti du coma , mais son corps est encore faible , il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre ... »**

**« - est ce que les autres peuvent entré ? » **

**« - pas trop de monde à la fois , elle a besoin de repos et de calme »**

**« - merci docteur »**

**« - ne me remerciez pas , elle n'est pas encore complètement sorti d'affaire » dit il le plus gentiment qu'il pouvait **

**Il sorti dans le couloir et je ne tardais pas à voir Danny entré seul, il resta debout de l'autre côté du lit , enserra la main de Lyla qui paraissait si petite dans la sienne , nous restâmes silencieux , attendant qu'elle rouvre les yeux.**

Peu à peu des bribes de souvenir me revenait à l'esprit , le test positif .. David ..Je me réveillais en sursaut De nouveau , cette lumière aveuglante, peu à peu mes yeux s'accommodant de la clarté découvrirent les visages tendu de Robert et Danny devant moi :

« - Bonjour ...ma puce » murmura Danny – que faisait il aux USA-

« - Danny... » murmurais je , ma voix était rauque et pâteuse , Robert posa son doigt sur ses lèvres

« - chuuuttt , ne dis rien ma puce, garde tes forces »

Il me prit la main , la sienne était chaude et douce , je me sentais moins fatigué et je tentais de retirer le masque sur mon visage mais ce fut la main de Danny qui me retint cette fois ci:

« - Où on est ? » demandais je mollement

« - à l'hôpital mon ange »

« - qu'est que? »

« - C'est Tom et mes sœurs qui t'ont trouvé »

Je me souvenais de Tom tenant ma main , de mon sang sur mes paumes et puis tout à coup tout me reviens en mémoire , je sentis la douleur dans mon ventre, de nouveau la panique me gagna , mes doigts se crispèrent sur ceux de Robert , des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je devinais dans les yeux des deux hommes qu'ils étaient inquiets :

« - qu'est qu'il y a ma chérie , tu as mal ? »

Je fis non de la tête bien que tout mon corps me faisait souffrir , c'était une autre douleur qui me tenailler , instinctivement je savais que j'avais perdu l'enfant que je portais , ma gorge se serra plus encore et mes larmes redoublèrent :

« - je suis .. désolée »

Robert saisit mon visage entre ses mains , essuyant mes larmes du doigt, ses yeux avait retrouvé une certaine inquiétude :

« - dis moi où tu as mal , je t'en prie »

J'inspirai profondément , une douleur se fit ressentir dans mes côtes :

« - Pardonne moi... »

« - Te pardonner ? Mais tu n'as rien fais de mal »

« - Où est Tom » demandais je enfin

« - je vais le chercher ma puce , ne pleures plus s'il te plait »

Robert reviens accompagné de son meilleur ami , ils se murmurèrent quelques paroles et après un signe de tête à Danny je me retrouvais seule avec le jeune anglais, il approcha son visage du mien , sa main pris la mienne:

« - Tom... »

« - Oui ? »

« - ...le bébé »

« - Je suis désolé Lyla.... »

Je réprimais mes larmes :

« - Rob... »

« - Il ne sait rien ... »

« - Je dois le lui dire ... »murmurais je

« - Je vais le chercher »

Je le retiens par le poignet , il me regarda dans les yeux :

« - merci Tom … »

Il esquissa un sourire , ses doigts effleurèrent ma main :

« - Je content que te soit réveillé »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa la place à Robert.

**Tom me rejoint l'air soucieux , il m'attira un peu à l'écart:**

**« - Robert … Lyla voudrait te parler ...seule à seul »**

**« - Que t'as t-elle dit ? »**

**« - Une chose ...qu'il faut qu'elle te dise elle même » ajouta t-il tristement **

**Je me dirigeais vers la porte et repris ma place dans le fauteuil près d'une lit de la jeune fille que j'aimais , elle posa sa main sur la mienne , elle semblait épuisée et incroyablement triste :**

**« - Tu veux que j'aille chercher une infirmière.. tu as l'air de souffrir »**

**« - Rob ... » me coupa t-elle faiblement **

**« - Oui... »**

**« - Il faut que ... » elle reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux quelques secondes**

**« - je dois te dire quelques choses »**

«**- tu devrais.... »**

**« - Robert »**

**De nouveau ses yeux débordèrent de larmes , avec précaution elle enleva le masque oxygène de son visage , ses doigts se crispèrent sur les miens , je voulus lui remettre l'oxygène mais elle m'en empêcha ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens :**

**« - Je ...suis là depuis quand ? »**

**« - 5 jours, si tu savais comme je suis si inquiet »**

**« - Je suis .. désolée »**

**« - De quoi? »**

**Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes :**

**« - J'aurais du te dire … que j'étais enceinte »**

**Les mots restèrent coincée dans ma gorge :**

**« - Lyla »**

**« - J'aurais tant aimé faire de toi un père »**

**« - …. » incapable de dire quoi que ce soit**

**« - Mais ça aussi ...il la prit » murmura t-elle à bout de souffle **

**« - que veux tu dire ? » demandais je incrédule**

**« - Il a tué notre ... » elle éclata en sanglot et commença à suffoqué comme une crise d'angoisse **

**Terrifié , j'appuyai sur la sonnette de l'infirmière , elle arriva aussitôt et injecta un sédatif dans la perfusion, la main de Lyla agrippa de nouveau ma main :**

**« - Je t'aime » murmura t-elle **

**« - moi aussi » lui susurrais je à son oreille **

**J'embrassais sa bouche délicate et remis le masque à sa place , je la bordais , des larmes coulais sur mes joues , j'aurais tant voulu être le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait , et David me l'avais pris …la tristesse m'accabla avec force et pourtant il fallait que je sois fort , pour Lyla , pour nous deux . **


End file.
